Obscenity
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: REVISED! Kidnapped by her father's enemy, Bankotsu, Miyoko's life is turned inside out by her dashing captor. Before she can find common ground with the foe, how long will it take for she and her father to reunite? Rated M for lemons and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Obscenity (Revised)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: Daughter of Inuyasha

The atmosphere was musky; and, the space was reasonable size. Lights were blazing; and, the music pumping. All you could see were bodies grinding along one another. Sweat dripping as they simulated sex. The humidity was intense. Renkotsu scanned the room looking for one person in particular. He spotted her alone dancing seductively to the beat.

Renkotsu made his way through the crowd and finally caught up to her. "Don't move."

She turned around and pulled him to her. She turn her back to him grinded on him. She dropped it and noticed her was loaded. She smiled, "Is that your way of asking me to dance? If so the answer is no. I'm better solo, don't you think." Renkotsu took out the gun and placed it on her stomach. She grinned wider, "This is your piece? It's sort of small isn't it?"

Renkotsu's eyebrow raised at her innuendo. Without warning she took off running. She twisted in a dancing sprint through the bodies of the other clubbers. She disappeared from sight. Taking a quick glance she saw most of the exits had been blocked off. With no real choice she chose the one closest to her car. Suikotsu was blocking that exit. He stood as if he was going to grab her. She slid under his legs, stumbled a bit but continued to run toward the door. She burst through. Her relief was short lived as someone grabbed her arm.

He lifted her up to eyelevel. He wanted her to see his face. "You're quite the troubling catch, Miyoko Takahashi." Miyoko gritted her teeth and rummaged through her purse. He snatched it away. "Don't you try it. I'll snap your wrist in half if you do." Miyoko's nails dug deep in his hand, it started to draw blood. Miyoko moved her tongue around, revealing a pump razor. She spat it at him. It scratched the side of his face. Bankotsu growled lowly, "You have to make things difficult don't you." He threw her against her car. Miyoko fell unconscious.

His name was Bankotsu, just Bankotsu. No one alive spoke his real name. He was as dangerous as he was gorgeous. In his short lifetime, he'd done the impossible. The girl on the ground was proof of that.

Bankotsu picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. He ignored the fact that he was stepping on her excessively long hair, He rejoined his brothers and hopped into the car. He unceremoniously tossed her in. He wiped the cuts she'd given him and wondered what other hidden weapons Miyoko had.

"Jakotsu frisk her."

"You mean I have to touch it?!" squawked Jakotsu

"I'll be happy to do it, Big Brother." offered Mukotsu as his mouth watered.

"I told Jakotsu to do it."

Jakotsu grimaced as he felt along the sides of the girl. Several times he pulled something out. When it was all over, the drag opened up a bottle of hand sanitizer. "Ew, don't ever ask me to do something like that again!"

"You really are gay afterall." Joked Bankotsu

Jakotsu pouted and looked at Miyoko with disgust. This woman was trouble. That's all she was and would bring. Jakotsu just wanted to dump her in a river and drive off. Miyoko's body twitched. Jakotsu didn't trust her. He found rope and bound her hands.

In due time, Miyoko began to come to. As soon as she opened her eyes she heard a gun cock. She chuckled, "Damn, you caught me." She noticed that her hands were tied up. "Is this really necessary?" She tugged on the ropes. "I'm not that dangerous." She wiggled around and noticed how light her body felt. "You disarmed me."

"Shut Up! You talk too damn much."

She growled and lowered her head. "I will get out of here." She threatened. Her hair covered her face.

* * *

Miyoko had been like that for several hours. "Do you think she's dead?" asked Jakotsu He was about to poke her when Miyoko almost bit his finger. "Bankotsu, she tried to bite me!"

Miyoko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like my face touched."

The car stopped. Suikotsu grabbed her forearm and took her out the car. He led her out of the garage and into a room underneath the basement. He gruffly pushed her inside. "Get in there bitch!" The door slammed and locked behind him.

Miyoko looked around the dimly lit room. There wasn't anything to see. It was an empty room with two closets. Correction: one door contained a closet sized bathroom, the other had her bed. Miyoko touched the door. It had no handle. It couldn't be opened from the inside. She felt the wall hoping to find a hidden room or false wall, but there were none. She got on her hands and knees hoping to find a trapdoor or a secret passageway, no such luck. The room was windowless. No hope of escaping without her bag. Miyoko slumped on the ground and tried to keep composure. She would get out of this.

Her name was Miyoko Takahashi; others called her the Princess of the Black Market. That nickname was also shared by her cousin Rin. Their fathers are the infamous Takahashi brothers. She knew very well the kind of life her father led: loansharking, kingpin, arson, smuggling, embezzlement, murder… Over the years even she had gotten her hands dirty. It was all for the sake of the family. Naturally they'd gained enemies. Their biggest enemies: The Shichinintai no Sharyou. And now they had her. Now she was caught like a trapped rat. She was at the mercy of the enemy; it disgusted her. Life couldn't get worse; she just prayed it wasn't the end.

Hours passed. Miyoko's hatred for the enemy grew. Out of nowhere the door swung open. It was Bankotsu, "Welcome Princess." Miyoko glowered at him. "So you finally shut up. Amazing what solitude will do for a person."

"If you think you've broken me, think again."

He grabbed her face and looked it over. "Why'd such an ugly personality have to be in something so beautiful?"

Miyoko pulled Bankotsu's hand off. "Did you just compliment or insult me?"

"Insult." She tried to strike him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully back. "I'm not one of your shitty companions. You are my prisoner. Start acting as such."

"When I get out of here, you'll regret that." She threatened.

"I doubt that." He said dryly. He headed out the door and snapped his fingers. "Oh right, for that comment, you won't be eating tonight. Enjoy your stay." Then he slammed it shut.

The light flickered from the vibrations. As Miyoko sat there she wondered-how long could she last?

**(A/N) Yeah… I don't know what to say. It's 12:07am. I have work in the morning. I'm posting this tonight anyway. **

_**Next Chapter- After a physical altercation, a kind doctor offers to help her. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Dr. Suikotsu

It'd been three days since Bankotsu had made his threat. During that time nobody had come to her room. She hadn't eaten in those three days. The hunger panes were past unbearable. Her stomach spoke louder than she ever had. She sat there, unfortunately too vulnerable to do anything about it. She went to the bathroom sink and filled her stomach up with water instead of food. Miyoko knew that would work for a limited time. She would keep her dignity and pride; those were things no one could take from her.

For some random reason the door swung open. "Bankotsu!" she said, Miyoko's voice sounded overly cheerful. She scolded herself. But after being deprived of human contact for so long, she knew this was normal.

"Happy to see me? Don't know why, I'm not letting you out." Miyoko looked at the open door. "I'll shoot you for each step you take." He said reading her mind.

Miyoko's eyes radiated in anger. "So what. You intend on starving me to death."

"Starve you? Why?"

"Don't play dumb! I haven't eaten since I got here!" she yelled

"Feeding you was Jakotsu's duty. Oh well, I'll pass it to Renkotsu then."

Miyoko watched as he brushed the incident off like it was nothing. "You think my life is something to play with." She said above a whisper 'I'm nothing but a pawn in his sick game. Time to even the score.' "Is that what you do when your underlings disobey? Ignore it?" her smile was haughty. She would play games of her own.

"What?"

She stood up and walked towards Bankotsu "You told Jakotsu to feed me" She made tiny steps towards the door. "but he didn't. He deliberately disobeyed you." Miyoko eyed the door. "How are you going to handle this?"

"Your little mind games mean nothing. I lead my band with an iron fist."

Miyoko laughed, "The problem with iron" she stared, "is that it rusts." She made a mad dash towards the door. She didn't make more than four steps when Bankotsu jumped in front of her blocking it.

Bankotsu pulled out a wide black gun. She backed up. His hand was on the trigger. Miyoko closed her eyes. Instead of hearing the sound of a bullet she heard buzzing. She opened her eyes. As soon as she did, she was in excruciating pain. Volts of electricity shocked her body. Miyoko fell on the ground. Her eyes fixated on her source of discomfort. "One…" counted Bankotsu

Bankotsu pulled the trigger again. Miyoko convulsed on the ground. Her body was in fire and ice at the same. Her voice had been stolen, she couldn't say a word. "Two…"

Another zap. Miyoko screamed at the top of her lungs. He'd gotten her in the middle of her exposed back. She slumped on the ground and began to dry-heave. "Three…"

Her vision was clouded with unshed tears as she saw Bankotsu turn up the amperage. The sound grew louder. She weakly tried to crawl away. "…Four"

_Miyoko's world faded into darkness…_

* * *

Miyoko's eyes fluttered and opened to that same dimly lit light. Fuck, she was still in that room. Her sides were sore. She remembered what had occurred before. He'd used a stun gun and shot/shocked her for trying to escape. She looked down and noticed her neck was bare; her necklace was gone. Miyoko cursed Bankotsu to all seven hells. Her necklace marked her as Inuyasha's daughter. The pendant was pure ruby red in the shape of a crescent moon; it was on a white gold chain and for the first time since she was born, not on her neck. She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She had a cloth on her forehead. She looked under the covers at her stomach. She was bandaged. Miyoko also noticed that she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Are you in any pain?" Miyoko looked at the source if the sound. Her eyes widened. She almost jumped out of bed. "Don't be afraid, I am a doctor."

Miyoko looked at him skeptically. 'He's the one who locked me here in the first place.' "What are you trying to do to me?"

Suikotsu looked at her strangely. "I only intend on helping people. You received quite a shock. Luckily, it wasn't high enough to do any permanent damage." He opened a thermos of soup and poured it in the cup. "Sip slowly."

She did as instructed. It tasted wonderful. Her body was starting to numb. The pain from her side eased. It was laced with something, but apparently it was medicine not poison. She smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job." Miyoko sat up, wincing a bit. Suikotsu smiled at her. She was recovering nicely. "Would you like eat lunch with me?"

Suikotsu and Miyoko talked and laughed over soup and sandwiches (Miyoko couldn't eat one).

"How long have I been here?" she asked

"Four days the max." he replied

"Wow, that long?"

"Yes"

Feeling a bit worried she bit her lip. They were extremely chapped so it didn't take much to break the skin. It bled for a while before clearing up. Suikotsu noticed this and began to sweat. She asked a new question. "Where am I?"

"You're-" Suikotsu gulped and sweat harder. He shuddered. "You're-" His hair became undone, his eyes turned cold and deadly. "You're dead bitch."

Suikotsu took the knife he used to cut the sandwich and sliced at her. Her shirt was ripped down the middle, rendered useless. Miyoko tried to think. How'd he become kind to killer in less than a minute?! Suikotsu grunted. Miyoko recovered from her stupor and ignored the pain. Suikotsu charged at her with the knife. She grabbed his wrist and elbowed him in the ulna. The knife dropped into her free hand. With one swift motion, she slit his throat. Suikotsu's bulky body fell backwards and crashed into her bed. It broke in half. The dishes from their picnic shattered onto the ground. The clatter no doubt would be heard by the rest. The adrenaline caused her heart to beat faster. The pain correlated with her heartbeat. Miyoko ignored it. She grabbed one of the glass shards and hid it inside her bra. She was about to literally fight for her life.

Hearing the noise, all but Kyokotsu rushed into her room. They surveyed the scene. "You bitch."

Mukotsu had a hand over his poison, she kicked it away and sliced his arm with the hidden shard. Mukotsu backed away from her. Renkotsu watched her in admiration, but didn't show it. Bankotsu told his group to fall back. He approached the fuming woman calmly. He was at an advantage. He wasn't mad.

She clutched the bloody shard painfully in her hands; he mind wouldn't concentrate on a plan. Once Bankotsu was gone; she'd live. She ran at him in blind rage. He knocked her to the ground and stepped on her wounded back. Miyoko immediately felt the pain intensify. "Take Suikotsu out of here. All of you leave. Now!" Without questioning they did as they were told. Bankotsu let her up. Miyoko looked at the long cut on his arm. It turned into a whelp, but no blood fell. That was all she did. "Drop it; we both know how it will end." She did as he said.

"He isn't dead. I cut him. He'll lose a lot of blood, but he isn't dead." She covered her semi-naked front. She just knew he was going to kill her. She lost.

Bankotsu took off his shirt and gave it to her. "Take it until you get a new one." She took it without emotion or a thank you. He grabbed her arm with great force. He pulled her closer and grabbed her waist. He gripped the wound; and smiled in satisfaction as she squirmed to escape the pain. "Get yourself cleaned up, you're leaving here tomorrow."

**(A/N) It's 12:20am. I decided to change the chapter. At first they were going to fight over the necklace, but I decided not to. Yesterday, I got my first flame. It was for my story Threads of Fate. At first it shocked me, then I was depressed for a little while, now I'm just happy that someone was still reading that story. Oh, my sister walked in on me typing this. Of course she read some of it. She doesn't approve of my use of the word 'bitch'. '**

_**Next Chapter- Traveling on train minus Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu. Tension.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only want Bankotsu, just Bankotsu! But none of the Inuyasha things are mine.

Chapter 3: Idle Threats

Stoic air… You could barely hear anyone breathe. Everyone was thinking of what had transpired before. Miyoko noticed Suikotsu wasn't on the train with them. Her wrist had been handcuffed because of it. Mukotsu's wrist had been bandaged. Bankotsu showed no evidence of ever being wounded. Renkotsu's eyes shifted from Bankotsu to Miyoko; he wasn't going to say anything about her shirt in front of everyone. Jakotsu glared at Miyoko with distain; she'd proven how much trouble she could bring. Miyoko looked out the window and tried to figure out where in the world she was. She knew that it wasn't Kanto.

Bankotsu broke the silence, "The woman is fully my responsibility from now on." Miyoko perked at being mentioned.

"But big brother, she's too vindictive!" said Jakotsu "You never know what _that girl_ will do next."

Miyoko frowned "I am tired of a guy why wears more makeup than I, look down on me."

"You gonna do something about it?"

"Sleep with one eye open, Jakotsu." She growled as she tugged on her handcuffs. "You're going to winded up getting shot."

"See big brother" insisted Jakotsu

"I appreciate your concern, Jakotsu, but I can handle her."

Miyoko snickered. "Whatever…" A lot more time went by and she fought sleep. She didn't trust falling asleep in Bankotsu's proximity. Miyoko touched her neck. She had a habit of twisting her necklace, but she no longer had it. "Why did you kidnap me?"

Everyone was silent. That had been a question everyone wondered, but never dared to ask. At first she thought he wasn't going to answer. "I hate your father."

"…Why me? Why didn't you abduct him instead-?"

"Hell yeah! Now that's the kind of prisoner, I'd like to handcuff." Jakotsu said smacking his lips

Miyoko rolled her eyes. "How long do you intend on holding me hostage?"

"For as long as I want. Don't think you're going anywhere soon." He announced

Miyoko leaned against her window. "I hate you." She declared. Never before had Miyoko uttered those words, never had she meant it. Bankotsu didn't look affected at all by her declaration of hate. The train car had become silent again.

* * *

Miyoko stood up; Bankotsu pulled her back into her seat. "I have to go to the bathroom." She muttered

"You can wait."

"No."

"It wasn't a question."

"Why do you insist on torturing me? Just let me go to the bathroom!" There wasn't a restroom on this car.

Bankotsu pinched her side roughly again. "Watch yourself." Then he grabbed her handcuff chains. She was pulled out of her seat. She finally caught up with his pace. They left the lounge car and passed the bedrooms, there she found a small bathroom. "3 minutes."

"Just three?"

"You're wasting time."

Miyoko walked in the small compartment and flipped it to "Occupied". Miyoko frantically opened the tissue-holder. It was one made without a spring. The felt along the walls, they were just built so they didn't contain loose nails. Just her luck… Miyoko cursed herself for not wearing bobby pins. Then she spotted a pin on the ground. She got onto the floor and felt for it. _One minute passed…_ Miyoko sat on the hole of a toilet. The sound of sloshing water and waste disturbed her so she sat on the sink. She steadied the pin. Miyoko began to pick the handcuff lock; she couldn't stay still, the train jerked her everywhere. _Second minute gone…_ Miyoko began to sweat. Finally she heard a click. Her left wrist was free. She quickly switched hands and fumbled with the pin. _30 seconds left…_ Miyoko began to pant. Her left hand wasn't as skilled as her right. What she would kill to be ambidextrous right now! _10 seconds left…_ Miyoko jiggled faster. Counting her last moments in her head. _5 seconds left…_ 'Come on damn it, come on!' _4 seconds left…_ "Open the door, woman." _2 seconds…_ HE WAS GOING TO KICK THE DOOR DOWN! _1…_ Click! Bam! Her handcuffs fell off at the same time Bankotsu had busted his way in.

Miyoko had been sitting on the sink so she was hidden for about 2 seconds. Miyoko slipped passed the door. "No you don't." he said grabbing her wrist. It was then he noticed it was free. Bankotsu looked it over in amazement. He didn't want to know how; he definitely underestimated her. "You sneaky bitch…" Miyoko tried to pull away. "You aren't going anywhere." Bankotsu smirked. He pulled her to the caboose and opened the door to the outside. The wind almost sucked her out the compartment. Bankotsu held a tight grip on her wrist. "You fuck around too much. Give me one reason why I shouldn't push you RIGHT NOW!"

He pushed her toward the door. Miyoko's heart raced. "Because the fun would stop!"

Bankotsu thought it over. "Good point." He pulled her in and shut the door. He pushed her on the floor and straddled her waist. "Privacy is a privilege, Princess."

"This is privacy?!" she exclaimed

"It could be a whole lot worse." She looked at him skeptically. He caressed her face. "You don't believe me?" he asked. He patted her cheek. "Just wait…"

When Miyoko and Bankotsu returned, everyone had something to say: Renkotsu asked how his handcuffs failed, Jakotsu asked why she was free, and Mukotsu asked why he had to sit furthest from her. They arrived at their destination in a day. Miyoko knew by then they weren't in Japan anymore. Bankotsu escorted her to her new room.

As soon as the door opened, Miyoko noticed it was a lot bigger. Her bed was actually a bed! There was a room for her bathroom! She had books and a desk! Bankotsu had even given back her purse. Miyoko fought the urge to hug him. There was a catch. There had to be a catch.

"Do you like it?"

Miyoko looked through her purse, she found out several things were missing. Granted the weapons, but the main thing was her-

Bankotsu held her cellphone in his hand. In one swift motion he'd crushed it to nothing. Miyoko watched as he dropped the pieces on the ground.

Miyoko closed her mouth; she shouldn't be so surprised at that. "Where is my camera?"

Bankotsu grinned. "Trust me Princess; I'll think you'll be sick of cameras_._"

Miyoko walked in and sat on the bed. "What do you mean?"

He smirked "You're a smart girl. Figure it out." He slammed the door.

Miyoko dumped out her purse to see what she had left. "_I'll think you'll be sick of cameras."_ What could that mean? Miyoko had dropped an ink pen on the ground; she bent down to pick it up. That's when it hit her. Miyoko looked around and saw several lenses pointing towards her. She dropped everything in her hands.

"_I'll think you'll be sick of cameras_." She now knew what he meant.

_She was being watched._

**(A/N) Another late night! AHH! I don't know if you can really pick handcuffs like that, but it's a fictional story. I also know that Japan is made up of islands. I know you can't ride a train off that, but hey it's a fictional story. Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu are still in this story, but because of their size and appearance they couldn't ride the train.**

_**Next Chapter- Bankotsu likes what he sees. Whatever Bankotsu wants, he gets…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have enough money to quit school. LOL…

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4: Blackmail

If she walked to the left, he'd know. If she sneezed-he'd know. Anything she would do he would know. Her life was now an open book. And she found herself yet again. A victim in Bankotsu's game. 'But trust me Bankotsu, I will not lose.'

She'd been under surveillance for almost four days, but Miyoko had continued life as usual. The cameras didn't faze her at all. In reality, they had a bigger impact on Bankotsu.

_Flashback: Renkotsu was showing Bankotsu how to use the monitors. There were five in total; they displayed no blind spots in Miyoko's room. Jakotsu was also present; he just came to see Miyoko in humiliation. Renkotsu's lecture was ignored as Bankotsu's attention fixated on the screen. Miyoko had walked into the bathroom and turned the showerheads. Jakotsu and Renkotsu tried to get his attention, but he shushed them. The only sound he concentrated on was the resonance of running water. By this time Renkotsu started watching as well. Miyoko was looking straight them; she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor, her cleavage covered solely by her bra. 'She doesn't care.' Renkotsu shifted uncomfortably to relieve himself of the growth in his pants. Miyoko's hands trailed below her silver bellyring and to her pants. She unzipped her jeans. "Turn it off." Bankotsu said. Renkotsu turned to marble. "I said turn it off!" Renkotsu rose out of his stupor and shut off the monitors. Bankotsu grabbed Renkotsu by the collar. "Do not disobey my orders, no matter how small they may be. Understood?"_

"…_Yes Big Brother" muttered Renkotsu_

"_Good" he let go of Renkotsu "I want this password protected and only accessible to me."_

_Renkotsu was silent for a while. Without a choice he sighed. "Understood."_

Ever since then the only thing that had been on Bankotsu's mind was Miyoko. It made no sense! She was doing this to him purpose. She was taunting him! She made no effort in modesty. It made him wonder how long he could keep her under control. Miyoko laid on her bed reading a magazine. She was only wearing her shirt-more comfort. He'd seen what was underneath many times. He'd already admitted that she was sexy; he couldn't think about it without getting solid. He watched as his mouth formed words; he knew her lips had to be soft and tasty. And that sharp tongue of hers-he'd find many uses for it. He turned the monitor off. Bankotsu knew what he'd do to solve his problem…

Miyoko turned the page as she heard the door swing open. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Just leave it on the desk." She said thinking he brought food. Miyoko was caught off guard as he grabbed her. He flipped her on her back. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"So far only you." He said with a grin. Miyoko rolled her eyes. Bankotsu picked up her magazine and read one of the substories. "Five New Sex Positions, what are you reading this for?"

Miyoko shrugged. "Thanks to you, I have nothing else to do."

"You have books."

"They're in a different language."

"So do you want to do something fun?"

Miyoko blinked. "Just what are you implying?"

"Nothing. I just asked if you wanted to do something fun."

Miyoko frowned. "Screw you-"

"See you are smart!"

"After all this! What would make you think that I like you?! That I'd even consider wanting you in that way."

Bankotsu inserted two of his fingers inside of her. "Because you're wet." Miyoko shut her legs. Bankotsu laughed. "Ah Princess, you can't deny that you want it."

"Maybe, but not from you."

"Liar, liar…" He crawled on top of her. He put two fingers in again, this time Miyoko didn't move. Her body was tingling. He pumped inside her rougher.

"I have a boyfriend." She moaned

"You'll never see him again."

"I -_ah_- fucking hate you."

"I hate you too." He said adding a third finger.

"Just once" she declared as he braised over her nub. Miyoko bucked her hips to make him go deeper. He enjoyed her facial expressions, so he went faster. Out of nowhere he stopped. He closed the door. He was locked in there with her. He looked unconcerned. Miyoko got up and walked to him. "Why'd you-" Bankotsu pressed her against the door.

"I want to take you here." Bankotsu pinned her back against the door as he struggled with his pants. She took off his shirt and dropped it beside them. He opened both her legs and lifted her up. She fell on him with resistance. Bankotsu started off slow to get use moving inside her. Later his pace increased. Miyoko bounced erratically from his cock. Kami she hated this man! Her body was midair with only Bankotsu and the door as support. Miyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed down on him. The noises she made were drowned by the sound of slapping and Bankotsu himself. Miyoko clutched his back. A set of scratches trailed down it. Miyoko's back was being chaffed by the friction of her shirt. Miyoko saw stars and white as she came. Bankotsu continued to assault her body. She wrapped her legs around him so she wouldn't fall. Drops of fluid splatter onto the floor. Bankotsu came soon after. Miyoko let her legs fall and sat on the floor. Bankotsu stripped her so the only thing she had on was her bellyring. He kissed her stomach and licked the piercing before looking at her. Bankotsu towered over her massaging her thighs and outside walls. "Spread 'em." Bankotsu stood at attention to Miyoko's already dripping pussy. He came in at normal pace. Bankotsu felt her tremors as he stretched her insides. He pushed fully inside and grinded their hips together. Miyoko was in ecstasy. She switched their positions. She was now on top. Miyoko came up slowly and rolled back down. He grabbed her by her hips and popped her up and down. Miyoko sat on her knees and placed Bankotsu's hands on her full breast. She twisted her hips around his balls. He squeezed her breast slightly, she was incredibly responsive. Miyoko bounced harder and faster. Her walls started to quake. She grabbed Bankotsu's chest he bust inside her. She gushed out. She crawled off of him. Miyoko caught her breath and rested beside him. Her hot body produced bumps on the cold floor.

Bankotsu beat her to the shower; he redressed and sat on her bed. Miyoko shakingly got up and headed to the shower. She scrubbed herself hard to get rid of any trace of their rendezvous. Miyoko ringed out her hair and wrapped her towel around her. To her surprise Bankotsu was still in the room waiting for her. Bankotsu eyed Miyoko, if he wasn't so content, he'd fuck her again for looking so enticing. He knew she'd never think about him again after what he had planned for her. She glared darkly at him. "What are you still doing here?"

"Aren't women supposed to be happy after sex?"

"This never happened."

"It's on camera." Miyoko's eyes widened she'd forgotten about the cameras long ago. "Relax, only I have access to it through a code: BANRYU."

"You usually fuck your hostages?"

"No Jakotsu does." Miyoko looked at him questionably. "You're female." He sighed. "Here's what's gonna happen, you cause any more trouble, I'll send our little tape to dear ol' daddy."

"You wouldn't…" she said horrified

"I would. Maybe even to that small dick boyfriend too. But if you behave yourself, it will stay our little secret." Miyoko's grip on her towel tightened.

"I should have never-"

"But you did." 'And you liked it.'

"…" He held her waist trimphantly.

"If it's any consolation, I had fun."

**(A/N) 11:40pm, damn. I know y'all are like, what took so damn long. Well… This is my third revision. I kept changing it. Anyway, it's up now. This idea popped up out of nowhere. Remember this was her choice he didn't force her.**

_**Next Chapter- Miyoko gets special privileges. The others want to know why.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just your average 16 year old…

Chapter 5: Special Privileges

Bankotsu had no choice but to shoot the hinges off the door. He wasn't going to stay in there with her. Miyoko stood there in a daze. Words were choked by anger, rage and regret.

Would you say things were better or worse? Miyoko was sitting in her new room, wearing her new outfit. She had new freedoms and privacy. Did that matter now? Her door actually had a knob! To her it was a slap in the face. Bankotsu no longer saw her as threatening.

Deciding to make the best of it, she opened her door. She stuck her head out to see if anyone was in the hallway. There was no one. It was dead silent; she didn't hear the usual faded sounds of metal and laugher. She walked out of her room. She crept around the corner, careful not to make any noise. It was vacant as well. Looking around she guessed this was an abandoned apartment complex or hotel. 'Windows!' Miyoko's hopes of leaving this place soared. She opened the first door-the window was boarded up. The second door's window had been bricked. Each room she checked, there was no escaping. She reached an elevator. 'There's more than one floor?' Before she pressed the button, she noticed a keypad. If she didn't enter the right numeric code, something would probably happen. She decided she'd rather find the stairs. They didn't talk long to find. The stairs looked like they were built for someone the size of a mountain. She slid down the rail. In what seemed like forever she finally reached the last flight. Her body rocked with exhaustion and anticipation.

She opened the door. She winced in the difference in stench. The smell was nauseating. Miyoko concentrated on finding an exit. It was if nobody was in the house except for her. If Miyoko was to escape, this would be the time. Video or not! Like the upper floors, all the windows were sealed. Miyoko desperately searched for a door. She entered twin doors and growled in frustration. She was in a kitchen. The window was so small, only a baby could fit through it. She climbed on top of the sink and looked outside. All she saw was rows of pavement. They'd taken her to the middle of nowhere. She jumped down.

Miyoko came to one dead end to another before she finally found a central entrance. She wasted no time pushing open the doors.

"Going somewhere, Princess." Miyoko cursed out loud. Bankotsu smirked and held her chin. "Trying to leave?" Miyoko huffed, but didn't answer him. "Yeah, I thought not." Miyoko pulled away and walked back inside the house.

"She's free now?!"

"She won't do anything anymore." Bankotsu said reassuringly. "She has to listen to what I say, watch. Princess"

"What the hell do you want?" said Miyoko in frustration

"It's nice to be greeted by a woman for a change." He said smirking. Mukotsu agreed. "So for now on. I want you to greet us when we come in."

"Oh hell no."

"_Welcome back Shichinintai_" Mocked Bankotsu is a female voice. "Say it."

"No!"

"And say it on your knees." Added Mukotsu. The rest laughed.

"Gesh!"

"Call me your stepmom" added Jakotsu

"Say hi to me personally." Kyokotsu took a pregnant pause. "I'm Master Kyokotsu." It was no longer funny.

"I won't do shit."

"Yes you will, or I'll show everyone another time you were on your knees."

"Bastards." Miyoko breathed in and smiled. "Welcome home **Renkotsu**. Did you have a pleasant trip?" she said sweetly.

Renkotsu blinked when she realized whose name she called. "Uh, yeah. It was decent."

"I'm happy." She winked at him and walked out of the room.

Bankotsu wasn't happy to say the least. He followed after her. "What was that?"

Miyoko feigned stupidity. "I greeted a Shichinintai. Aren't you pleased?"

"That's not what I meant." He forced her to look at him. "Are you messing with Renkotsu?" Miyoko grinned, but didn't say anything. "Are you?" She looked at him seriously. Bankotsu felt immediately relieved.

* * *

She must have done something right. Bankotsu gave her the numeric code for the elevator. Miyoko was left alone again, but now the front door had a defense system. Without the code, she'd be shot. Miyoko was downstairs washing dishes. It was clear this place was full of men. Miyoko's whole day was spent cleaning the kitchen. The phrase barefoot, pregnant, in the kitchen crossed her mind. She broke a plate when she thought about the unprotected sex she had with Bankotsu. She shrugged it off and continued to clean.

Once that was done she went back upstairs. Instead of going back upstairs she went to the room across from it. Bankotsu's… Miyoko noticed how huge it was. The carpet was blue and contrasted well with the white and indigo wallpaper. His windows-were made of unbreakable glass. (She checked.) The bed was huge and the color of deep blue Ceylon. Unlike the rest of the building, this was high quality; but you couldn't tell with all the mess. Miyoko got on the floor and looked everywhere. She stripped his unmade bed and looked under his mattresses. The only thing she found were weapons, but that wasn't what she was looking for. She looked on counters and in dressers. Surprisingly, she found her camera.

Taking a small break she sat on his bed. She looked through her camera. Miyoko notice a lot of pictures were missing. She saw many pictures of her and her female friends; the raunchy photos had been protected. All Miyoko's pictures of her boyfriend, uncle and father had been erased. 'That bastard.' Miyoko put her camera down and continued to look around his room. She opened the DVD player.

_**Miyoko and Bankotsu: What Daddy Doesn't Know Vol. 1**_

Found it! Miyoko grimaced in irritation. He even named it. That didn't matter; she found what she was looking for. Miyoko was ready to go; not just out of his room, but out of his custody. Bankotsu walked in.

"You cleaned up. That was nice of you Princess." Bankotsu wiped blood off his hands and onto his shirt. Miyoko didn't want to know where it came from, nor did she care.

"I couldn't smell ass all day."

"What are you doing in my room? Looking for my bed?"

Miyoko scrunched up her face. "I'm leaving now." She took her camera and was careful not to let Bankotsu see she had the tape.

Bankotsu watched as she sashayed out of the room. "Hey Princess," Miyoko turned around with a pleasant smile on her face. "You can keep that copy."

**(A/N) JUST A COPY! How many copies does Bankotsu have? **

_**Next Chapter- Jakotsu tells Miyoko just what he thinks of her.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**(A/N) Shot-out to my reviewers!! To Lauri-Thanks, I will. **

Chapter 6: Girl Power!

Miyoko woke up to the sound of her door slam. It was 4am. Miyoko turned over and kicked something off her bed. She felt her way to the wall and turned on her light. Miyoko almost hissed at the brightness. She found something crumbled on the floor with a note attached to it. She picked it up and read.

_Wear this when you clean._

Miyoko ripped the note in disgust. She woke up for this filth?! She sprawled the outfit out for a better look. It was a French maid outfit. Miyoko threw it at a wall and went back to sleep.

Miyoko cleaned the building from the bottom up. She'd made a personal list of tools or groceries she'd need such as cleansers, bags or a map. She'd stick it on Bankotsu's door and when he'd returned she'd have everything on her list. Naturally there were things she refused to clean, but the hideout was sanitary to her satisfaction.

* * *

Miyoko sat on the counter drinking a beer. 'Kyokotsu's coming.' Sure enough Kyokotsu shuffled into the kitchen.

"Have you finished your duties woman?"

She scoffed, "Kyokotsu, I knew I smelled you coming."

"Inu bitch…" Miyoko's grip on the bottle tightened. Kyokotsu opened the refrigerator and turned to Miyoko angrily. "You threw out my food!"

"It was rotting."

"Where will I find a sufficient demon to eat?"

"Don't know or care. Don't put your shit in here anymore. It took hours to clean and rid that odor."

"Hanyou… I guess I have to eat you…out."

Miyoko spit everything in her mouth in the air. She was dying of laughter. She laughed so hard she started to cry! She coughed and gasped for air. When she finally caught her breath she frowned. "Kyokotsu, if you and I were the last people on Earth, I'd rather fuck rocks!" Miyoko sipped her beer laughing at his audacity.

"Women shouldn't drink."

"Go to hell. _Chauvinist punk…_" Miyoko got an evil idea. "Kyokotsu, do you play poker?"

"That's not a woman's game."

Miyoko flinched. "Blackjack?"

"That's more suitable. What do you wager?"

'Dumbass' "I have no money." She said twirling her hair.

Kyokotsu watched her in anticipation. Miyoko wanted to gag. "Wager your body. If you win, I'll give you me."

"Shoot, you'll win either way…" she said with feigned stupidity.

**Meanwhile...**

Renkotsu headed down to the kitchen when he heard cards shuffling. Miyoko shuffled the cards and glared at Kyokotsu. "We'll play it like strip poker. If you hit 21, I'll take off something. If you bust, you take off something." Miyoko shuttered and took another swig of her drink. "Let's begin."

Renkotsu watched her curiously. Miyoko shuffled the cards once more and placed the deck in front of Kyokotsu. He drew a King and an Ace. "That's 21! Take off your top."

Miyoko sighed and took off her bandana. Kyokotsu glared at her. "What I took off my top."

She placed her bandana on the table then dropped it by her feet. Kyokotsu's next draw was 27. Future draws would be just as unfortunate: 30, 32, 29, etc. _Somehow_, Kyokotsu kept busting. Nowhere near 21… Miyoko got him down to his underwear. She smiled and finished her drink.

"There's no need for suspense. You were going to draw the first two, be unsatisfied and draw another." Miyoko sneered as she flipped the top 3 cards. "30. I win." Kyokotsu tugged on the elastic waistband. Miyoko frowned. "No need, you're mine now."

"Where do you want it?"

Miyoko grimaced. "When I agreed to you giving yourself to me, I meant in bondage."

Renkotsu's eyes widened. 'She's good.'

"You will do what _**I**_ say when _**I**_ say it. Every time you see me you will say, 'Moshi Moshi Miyoko no danna!' And you will never disrespect me again. Am I understood?"

"Hanyou, I-"

"You will. Otherwise the rest of the Shichinintai will know you lost to a girl."

"…"

"I knew you'd see it my way." Miyoko snickered and walked into Renkotsu. "Move."

"You cheated."

She poked Renkotsu in the chest. "It's only cheating if you get caught." Renkotsu got out of her way. He listened to her demeaning laughter all the way up to her room.

* * *

Miyoko was in the kitchen chopping lettuce. Someone walked in. Miyoko didn't look up. "Are you hungry?"

"You get to hold knives now?"

Miyoko rolled her eyes. "Jakotsu, just say what's on your mind."

"I hate that you are here. Because of you Suikotsu's in critical condition."

It was true, when Suikotsu fell his cut spread and got deeper. He lost most of his blood and was breathing solely on machine. Miyoko shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you'll just have to change the name from Shichinintai to Munintai." Jakotsu wasn't amused. "_That can't be all you misogynist…_" she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh trust, I have a list of reasons why I hate you. You make me fear for Bankotsu."

Miyoko stopped cutting. "That's why you hate me?" A wave of sympathy radiated from Miyoko.

"No you're in my way." Jakotsu stomped his foot. "You're in the way of me and Inuyasha getting married!"

Miyoko almost cut herself. "What?!"

"Please, your mother's no competition for someone like me. But your father," Jakotsu got dreamy-eyed "has scruples and wouldn't destroy his only daughter's family by remarriage." Miyoko bit her lip to hold the laughter. Jakotsu continued, "Even if I killed you, he'd be too grievous to love me. Plus I could never parent a girl, especially one as homely as you. God I hate you."

Miyoko blinked and shook it off. She started cutting, stopped; when she noticed a spider on the wall across from her. She flung her knife slicing it in half. She sighed when retrieving it. "I hate that I'm here too. I miss my family and Bankotsu's an asshole. You don't like me, I don't like you. Let's just avoid each other until it's over."

"Deal" Miyoko continued making her salad. "Besides, I'll see you on my wedding day."

**(A/N) Ahh, a filler. I was neglecting some of the characters. **

_**Next Chapter- How to become Bankotsu's "sexy"tary. Miyoko and Bankotsu go shopping…**_

Inu: dog

Hanyou: partial demon

Moshi moshi: a greeting; something like hi

No danna: master

Shichinintai: Band of Seven

Munintai: Band of Six


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bath and Body Works or Victoria's Secret.

Chapter 7: The Accountant

It felt as if she was confined again. They were working on something she wasn't supposed to know about. She wasn't allowed to leave Floor 7.

Miyoko heard something heavy drop. It came from Bankotsu's room. Miyoko usually didn't care about the weird noises that came from his room, but she had nothing else to do. She left her room and crept next door. Bankotsu sat on the floor opening a gigantic luggage bag. Miyoko watched as he pulled out stacks of money. Eventually he dumped the content of the bag onto the floor. Bankotsu took a handful of the money and counted it. He put it on a stack and counted more. The stack fell over. Frustration etched over his face. Miyoko laughed silently and turned to go back to her room.

"Woman, I know you're out there." Miyoko peeked surprised that she got caught. "Come in." Miyoko walked in and sat on his bed. Bankotsu smirked. "That would be the first place you go."

"Shut up." Bankotsu sat next to her. "Personal space…"

"There's nothing I haven't seen, or touched…" he said with a smile. "Will you let me take my frustration out on you?"

At first her concentration was on the pile of money a few feet away from her; then she felt his hands crawl up her shirt. "No. Never again." He rolled Miyoko on her back. "I said no." Miyoko pulled Bankotsu's hands away from her. Her anger about the tape began to surface again.

"Oh come on!"

Miyoko got off his bed and sat onto the floor. "I can ease your frustration in a different way." Miyoko cleared space onto the floor and began organizing. She counted very quickly and put them in stacks of 50. Miyoko's concentration was solely on the money; Bankotsu's was solely on her. He watched her from behind as she stretched to make room for new stacks or got up to recount. Finally she had 200 stacks across his floor. "A million even." She stated

"Good" He pulled her to him and fell back on his bed. "How should I repay my brilliant sexytary?"

"By getting off me." Miyoko said unimpressed.

"Fine… You're such a boner-shrinker." Bankotsu picked up a stack and placed it in Miyoko's shirt. "Go buy yourself something pretty."

Miyoko rolled her eyes and left Bankotsu's room. Bankotsu put the rest of the money inside the bag. He went down a floor (Renkotsu's floor). Bankotsu dropped the money at his door. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Count it." Said Bankotsu without emotion.

**Later…**

Renkotsu walked out with the bag on his shoulder. "750,000"

Bankotsu smirked. "750,000. Some bastard tried to dupe me…"

"Who?"

"You." Bankotsu snatched the bag from Renkotsu. He punched him in the face and stood over him. "The bitch counted it first and got a million. Sure I gave her a cut, but it sure wasn't that big."

"She's lying." Said Renkotsu clutching his nose.

"I watched her." Bankotsu's smile dropped. "Now let's see, I'll have her count again. If she hits 750,000 then the rest is with you."

"I would never steal from you big brother!" said Renkotsu "She's lying!"

Bankotsu chuckled softly. "Hey, I'm a reasonable guy. I have two more bags upstairs. Both of you will count. You both better get the same amount or one of you will die. Am I understood?"

Renkotsu clinched his teeth. "Yes Big Brother."

* * *

Luckily when Miyoko and Renkotsu counted the last two they ended up getting the same amount. So now Miyoko did personal things for him.

Miyoko tied a rubberband on the last stack. "45,000."

Bankotsu shook his head. "It should be 50,000."

"Well, it's not."

Bankotsu pointed to the wall. "Hands on the wall and spread 'em."

Miyoko glared at him evilly and did what he wanted. "Why the hell would I steal from you?"

Bankotsu walked over to her and patted her down. "I'm just checking." Bankotsu swayed her hips and moved his hands upward. He cupped her breast and squeezed. He slid back down and inside her jeans. He cupped her ass, and moved towards her womanhood. "The money's gone Princess." He pushed her flat into the wall. "But I didn't say it was missing."

Miyoko felt his harden member on her backside. Miyoko squirmed around. "No, I said never again."

"Oh come on, you know you want to make Vol 2." Miyoko screamed. Bankotsu laughed and pulled out the missing money. "Go buy yourself something pretty."

"You tell me that every time, but how will I do that?" Bankotsu looked at her. "I don't leave this hellhole."

"Could you behave if we went out? Would you try to escape?"

"No." she said pouting.

"Okay."

Miyoko's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, come on."

Miyoko finally got to see the hideout from the outside. It was an old, vacant hotel. Before they got into the car they ran into Kyokotsu… Bankotsu hadn't asked why her why Kyokotsu greeted her that way, that was a story for later. Miyoko was fixated on the outside. In about 20 minutes they arrived at a mini-mall. Bankotsu grabbed Miyoko's wrist and pulled her through his door. His grip on her didn't waver. Miyoko pulled her arm, but he held his ground. They walked in and he sat on a bench. "I want you to feel something." He stuck her hand inside of his pants. Miyoko felt something fleshy, but solid at the same time. Miyoko looked at him with a cold face. He smirked. "Just an automatic response to you, baby. But seriously…" he moved her hand over to something else. It was cold and wide. Miyoko realized what he meant. 'Remember last time.'

Miyoko's first impulse was to run anyway, but then she noticed just how many people were present. Children ran past them, Miyoko's face grew pale. What kind of display would that be? Even if she tried, he knows the area; not only that, but he can run faster than she could. "You bastard…"

Bankotsu entwined his fingers in hers. "Relax." Miyoko didn't want to be around him anymore.

Miyoko got up and took a look around; the first thing that caught her eye was a clothing store called The Red Scarf. Miyoko broke free of Bankotsu's grasp, but not his gaze. She tried on various things and modeled in front of the 360 mirror. Bankotsu smiled every time she chose a skirt. Miyoko did her best to ignore him. Many of the salesladies showed her other things. Bankotsu was bored out of his mind. She ended up spending most of her money there. Miyoko held eight bags in her hand. Miyoko's mood changed. "Are you ready?" Miyoko looked at him in disbelief.

"Ready? I just went to one place."

"You have eight bags!"

"From _one place_." Several people looked at them. "Where are we anyway?"

"Where at a place called the Diamond, but we're in India…"

"Can you understand the language?"

"No."

Miyoko sighed. "You're so stupid. I'm glad I they have those translated signs."

"Yeah, so there's no need for me to be bilingual."

Miyoko rolled her eyes and spotted something else. Bath and Body Works. Miyoko headed there next. Usually she didn't like the clashing of scents, but she was running out of her strawberry body wash. She ran out of money buying that and lipgloss. Miyoko pulled Bankotsu diagonal to her next stop. She looked at him pleadingly. "I ran out of money."

"That's too bad."

Miyoko nudged him. "I just want my nails done." She smiled devilishly. "I wore them out, scratching you."

Bankotsu thought back to that night they shared, also to the times they fought. "Then, you'll be ready?"

"I promise."

That promise didn't last long. Miyoko kept seeing something else, or something was on sale. Finally something caught Bankotsu's eye. "Victoria's Secret"

Miyoko bit her lip. "I don't need to shop there."

"It's my money; I'm telling you how to spend it." Miyoko shook her head. "I'm giving you 500 for this stop. You better not buy lotion either."

"You're forcing me to by lingerie?!"

"No, just making a deal. You buy this, or take everything else I bought back." Miyoko scrunched her face up. He knew she wasn't going to do that. "Hey Princess, my favorite color is purple." Miyoko flipped him off. Bankotsu leaned on the door frame. Miyoko had a time trying to explain to the lady what she wanted. A couple of times Miyoko modeled what she picked out; a couple of times Bankotsu had to scare away male attention. In about 30 minutes she held an additional 3 bags. Bankotsu's arms were full of things she just HAD to have. While he watched her strut with the three Vicky Secret bags he realized this mall visit wasn't a total waist of his time.

**(A/N) Big thanks to my friend Jess, whose term "sexy"tary I used. I based Miyoko's mall time on me when I got my first check. I had about 13 bags at the end of the day. It's late, I have work so I'm not proof reading. Sorry for the mistakes I know I made.**

_**Next Chapter- The death of a Shichinintai leads to stricter rules for Miyoko.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: My initials aren't even close to RT. So you know Inuyasha isn't mine.

Chapter 8: A Woman's Worth

"Stupid wench, throwing away all my good food." Kyokotsu made it to the second flight of stairs. "She should be calling me master not the other way around." This was Floor 3, Mukotsu's floor. He arrived at Mukotsu's door. Ignoring all the warning signs, he opened it. Mukotsu's door crumbled in his hand as it was ripped from the frame. Kyokotsu dropped the rest down and walked inside. "I know he keeps demon parts somewhere." Kyokotsu opened a keg of an unknown substance. He grabbed a hold of the pulsating object and gobbled it down without chewing. "See a healthy demon." Vapor sprayed his face…

Miyoko was in the floor above. It belonged to Suikotsu. His floor was very neat. All Miyoko had to do was dust. Suddenly she heard the noises from below. They were earsplitting to the point where Miyoko's curiosity got the better of her. Miyoko walked down the steps and eased towards the newfound hole in Mukotsu's wall. Kyokotsu was stumbling and crashing into beakers and cauldrons. Vapors and acids sprayed everywhere. Miyoko covered her mouth and nose and backed away from the dangerous zone. Kyokotsu's skin corroded and began to sizzle. 'Oh shit' thought Miyoko. Through his clouded vision he made out her silhouette. "THIS IS ON YOUR HEAD! THIS IS YOUR FAULT WOMAN!" he roared. He took on step and attempted to grab her. Kyokotsu fell over in a puddle of an unplanned mixture of poisons and acids. The scent of burnt flesh filled the hallway almost as thick as Kyokotsu's final scream. The smell made Miyoko sick. Her eyes watered though the smoke. Miyoko covered her face and confined herself in a ventilated room. Kyokotsu, or what was left of him, lay motionless on the floor.

All of a sudden Mukotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu burst into the hallway. "Man that is just sick." Said Jakotsu to the half decayed Kyokotsu.

"How unfortunate." Agreed Mukotsu 'All my works. Ruined…'

Renkotsu was the only one to notice Miyoko. "Did you do this?" he asked

"No." said Miyoko calmly. The vapors were taking its toll on everyone, but Mukotsu.

"She's lying." Mukotsu and Jakotsu said simultaneously. "Man! It was just Kyokotsu, but wait until Big Brother Bankotsu hears about this." said Jakotsu with a smile.

Renkotsu sighed and grabbed her wrist. Miyoko pulled her arm back and backed towards the elevator. Renkotsu sighed. "Come with me, don't make this hard. If Banko-"

"I don't care! Let him see! I didn't do it!" Miyoko glared at all of them. She had no idea what they wanted to do with her, but she wouldn't stick around to find out. Despite her disadvantage with heels, Miyoko ran to the elevator and made it. She pressed the close button about 10 times per second. It closed before the lightheaded Jakotsu could stop it. Miyoko rode it upward, bouncing. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. The sound of her breathing was deafening. When the doors finally opened, she ran into the room across from hers. Miyoko burst in there like there was no tomorrow and straight into Bankotsu. "I. Didn't. I. Didn't. Do. It." She squeezed between breaths.

Bankotsu held her arms and looked at her. Her face was pale and her eyes were pink with irritation. She smelled horrible and was shaking. "Do what?"

"I didn't kill him. I swear!"

"Who? Suikotsu?"

"No, Kyokotsu. He was out of it when I got there. I didn't even touch him. He melted to death." Miyoko started coughing. Bankotsu didn't say anything. Miyoko continued to cough.

Bankotsu rubbed her arms. "I believe you. It's okay." Miyoko's heart was still beating furiously, and her breathing did not shallow. "I said I believe you. Relax, go get cleaned up." Miyoko trembled towards the bathroom. Seconds later he heard the shower run.

* * *

Renkotsu knocked on Bankotsu's door. How could he break the news to him? Bankotsu opened the door. He was still a bit ticked with Renkotsu, but he noticed everyone was at his door. "Oo-aniki, there's something we have to discuss."

"Yeah, come in."

Renkotsu scratched the back of his bald head, as second in command he had to break the news to Bankotsu. "Well Kyokotsu's-"

"dead. I know, what a way to go."

"How'd you know?"

"How else, the woman told me." He pointed to the bathroom.

"She killed Kyokotsu." Said Jakotsu

Bankotsu nodded his head. "I wouldn't put it past her, but-" Bankotsu looked around. "This doesn't feel right; we can't have a meeting without Suikotsu."

"Suikotsu's in a coma."

"Then he should have no reason not to listen." Bankotsu replied. Everyone knew what he meant. They'd relocate and visit Suikotsu. They dispersed. "Renkotsu, I have a special job for you."

It was finally Miyoko and Bankotsu remaining. Bankotsu opened the bathroom door. Miyoko was calm again. Bankotsu grabbed her by the towel. "What are you going to do with me?" It reminded her of when her cousin would discipline her when she messed up during lesson.

Bankotsu didn't answer that question. "Get dressed. Pack everything you want and need. Quickly."

Miyoko didn't have a suitcase, so she ended up having to place everything back into the shopping bags and purse. Bankotsu was waiting for her with his things. He placed everything into an SUV. Miyoko wanted to ask what happened to the black car he had yesterday, but didn't. When everything was packed he asked he asked her if there was anything she left. She shook her head. Bankotsu told her to hold her hands behind her back. Renkotsu placed special handcuffs on her. Miyoko pulled at them and looked at them both with hatred. Bankotsu grabbed her arm and put her in the trunk. Everyone else loaded inside. Mukotsu sat in the back and turned around to gaze at Miyoko. Miyoko kicked the back of his seat so he'd not look at her. The SUV sped off. Miyoko fell onto the floor. She got up and sat on her knees. The windows were tinted almost black. The image of the rundown hideout became smaller. Then all she saw was orange. The hideout burst into flames.

Miyoko sat in the back thinking of ways to free herself. The SUV made a sudden stop. Miyoko bust into the back of Mukotsu's seat. Four doors opened and closed. Bankotsu opened the trunk and placed her into the middle seat. He strapped her in and covered her mouth. For the first time in over a month, Miyoko tried to attack him. He slammed the door and locked it.

The fivesome rejoined with their fallen member. "Okay continue."

"She killed Kyokotsu!"

"Did you see her kill him?"

"No, but I didn't see her stab Suikotsu either, but I know she did it." Added Jakotsu

"But she admitted to that. She doesn't give a damn what we think. If she killed Kyokotsu, I think she'd be bragging about it." Said Bankotsu "You've been quiet Renkotsu, do you think she did it?"

"She capable of it. She sat there and watched his death without batting an eyelash. It makes you wonder what kind of person could watch without a care if they didn't do it."

"I think she's indirectly responsible." Said Mukotsu. "She could've told Kyokotsu to open something knowing it would kill him. He's not the brightest of persons."

"True." Nodded Bankotsu

"It was just Kyokotsu." Said Renkotsu

"What if she's trying to kill us off one by one?" asked Jakotsu

"She's not. Otherwise she would've unleashed the poison on all of us." Said Renkotsu

"Why are you two defending her?!" yelled Jakotsu

"I just don't think it's her style. If she was going to massacre anyone, I think it'd be Bankotsu-aniki. No offense." Renkotsu said

"None taken. I take full responsibility for this incident. She will no longer be alone with anyone, but me."

"You're still going to keep her?! Bankotsu, she's single-handedly responsible for destroying over a quarter of the Shichinintai!"

"Exactly, imagine if that woman was our ally. What she could do by our side! When I first took her, it was to piss off that old dog. But now, I want her."

The room was silent. Bankotsu had spoken.

* * *

Miyoko screamed and squirmed around. Miyoko inched her hands towards the first buckle. Her feet were free?! That shouldn't be right. Miyoko realized Bankotsu mixed the belts and buckles. Miyoko looked around to see if there was anything so she could get out of her cuffs. They had two locks; she'd have to unlock them at the same time for them to open. Miyoko's movement gave her child lock. Miyoko was fastened firmly to the chairs. Miyoko looked up at the ceiling with distain. She screamed again, but it was muffled. Miyoko kicked the window with her free feet; she wished she hadn't worn stilettos. Miyoko kicked as hard as she could and didn't even crack the window. The SUV rocked. This car was meant to stop bullets; her foot was nothing in comparison. Her heel almost broke off. Miyoko stopped and worked on opening the door. She grunted in discomfort. Miyoko used her shoulder and effectively removed the tape. Miyoko yelled for help. Suddenly a man pressed himself on the glass. His face wasn't in concern. He looked at Miyoko. Miyoko screamed for him to help her. He looked disappointed. By the way the car was rocking he thought she was fucking with someone.

Miyoko heard four gunshots. The man slid down from the glass. The doors clicked open. Bankotsu put his weapon up and got in the front. He didn't unhook Miyoko. In about 45 minutes of silence they arrived at their newest hideout. Bankotsu unloaded everything before he came for her. He sat Miyoko down. "I don't want any more deaths. This includes you."

"Why?"

"Because, I care about my members. Congratulations Miyoko Takahashi. You're now an honorary Shichinintai."

**(A/N) You know in the anime/manga, nobody really cared about Kyokotsu's death. I surprised myself with that last line. If you're wondering, they did leave Kyokotsu to burn. You know, this was the first time he said her name…**

_**Next Chapter- If Miyoko doesn't give poor old Mukotsu play he'll have to go find another perfect woman. Even if she doesn't want him in return… MUKOTSU'S HOSTAGE!**_

oo-aniki: Big Brother


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9: Mukotsu's Hostage

Well, it is called the Band of Seven… Who better to replace Kyokotsu than the woman that "killed" him? Of course she refused, but Bankotsu didn't give her much of a choice. Despite her membership, she still wasn't left without of tight supervision unless she was in her room. She couldn't go outside or hold anything that could become a weapon.

The new place was on a huge estate surrounded by a silver gate. It had three floors, a beautiful landscape, a lake, a garden full of vegetation, a patio and gazebo; it was made entirely out of tan bricks with red shutters. It was simply gorgeous. You would never know who really lived behind that gate. Outside the gate was a Beware of Dog sign. Jakotsu told Miyoko it meant her. Jakotsu would come at random times to insult her.

'This is bullshit.' she thought. Miyoko's room was on the second floor. They didn't know what a mistake that was. Her room's always been on the second floor back home. She was used to sneaking out. Miyoko stared at her window with devious intent; raising her window she looked to see if the coast was clear. Vines had grown along the brick walls. It added beauty to the scenery. It would aid in Miyoko's escape. Miyoko loosely wrapped her fingers along the vines and gripped the bricks. She estimated how many steps she'd have to climb down. Slowly, so she wouldn't make a sound, she climbed down the wall. Miyoko passed the first floor window. She let go off the vines and jumped down. Miyoko landed with a light crunching sound. Miyoko was in the backyard. She had to admit; it was beautiful, but she could reflect when she was back in Tokyo in her own backyard. She had two options: swim to another lot via the lake or find another location by leaving through the gate. Miyoko decided to take the gate. She ran around the corner and froze. Ginkotsu! He glared at her. He knew very well she shouldn't be out here. Miyoko decided to try the lake. Ginkotsu chased after her. Miyoko jumped, Ginkotsu shot out his claw. Before she could hit the water, he caught her. He began to reel her in. Miyoko tried to push herself out of his hand. "Ginkotsu, you're hurting me!" Ginkotsu paid her no attention until he had completely retracted his arm. He dropped Miyoko on the ground. Miyoko clutched her sides and glared at Ginkotsu. "That wasn't necessary! Why are you so fucking gruff?!" Ginkotsu didn't say anything. Miyoko pulled herself up. "Have you ever even held a girl before?"

"Nosh…"

Miyoko's anger dissipated. "You have to be gentle with girls." Ginkotsu said nothing as Miyoko climbed back to her room.

* * *

Miyoko heard laughter from outside. It was dead quiet in the house. She was channel-surfing at first, but the only thing interesting on needed subtitles. The rest of the Band was spread out on the patio drinking and chatting. Renkotsu and Mukotsu were playing craps. Jakotsu and Bankotsu were betting on winners. Ginkotsu loitered around the cooler and occasional passed his brothers a drink. Miyoko sat on her window and watched until Jakotsu pointed her out. "You think she's gonna jump?"

"Woman, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Get down."

Miyoko rolled her eyes and scaled the walls like earlier before. She jumped beside Bankotsu. "What's wrong _Oo-aniki_? I did what you said." She grabbed a drink from Ginkotsu and sat on a handrail.

Mukotsu lost. Bankotsu had to ante up. Jakotsu smiled in victory. Mukotsu looked at Miyoko. "Let me tell you about this 10 I saw." Began Mukotsu

"A perfect 10? Who is she this time?" asked Jakotsu

"She's beautiful. Long black hair. Sexy everywhere. Doesn't flinch at my face. Delectable."

"She's a whore isn't she?"

"I wish I wanna-" Mukotsu and the others realized Miyoko was listening to their every word.

Miyoko waved them off. "Why'd you stop? Continue."

"I wanna bust her up."

They all laughed and patted Mukotsu's back. Miyoko laughed in a demeaning way. "I'm surprised any of you get any."

"You're a girl. What do you advise to make her want me?"

"Well you're at least a little bit fuckable…" she began

"What makes me fuckable?"

"That's easy, the same reason a girl would fuck Renkotsu. Bald guys are hot!" Bankotsu started to choke. Renkotsu felt himself going rigid. Miyoko smirked and sashayed back inside. Sure that didn't give him anything, but Bankotsu's reaction was priceless.

Mukotsu tailed after her. "Wait!" Mukotsu caught up to her panting. "It's you. You're who I want."

Miyoko's eye twitched. He was half her size and probably three times her age. "I have a boyfriend already."

"It's Bankotsu-aniki isn't it?" Mukotsu's face etched disappointment. "Is it my face?"

"Isn't my face the reason you like me?" Miyoko walked up the stairs. She stopped and looked back. "And no, it's not Bankotsu."

_

* * *

_

Thump Thump Thump

Miyoko stopped reading and opened her door. She saw Mukotsu struggling up the steps with a heavy burden. Miyoko wanted to help him, he was old… Miyoko then notice a hand daggling behind him. It was a female, her hair trailing along the steps. Miyoko growled. 'Is this what I looked like when Bankotsu took me?' Miyoko blocked his way. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You didn't have to lie; I know you're Bankotsu's girl. I knew I had no shot, but I found my own so-"

"You bastard!" Miyoko noticed this woman's eyes where open. But she wouldn't move. Miyoko realized that the woman was drugged. Mukotsu planned to- Miyoko grabbed the woman with one hand and pushed Mukotsu down with the other. Mukotsu tumbled down the steps; Miyoko hoped he broke his neck. The woman began to slump on the ground; Miyoko dragged her to her room and slammed the door.

The woman laid there unable to move. Miyoko placed blankets on her so she could sweat out the poison. In due time, it worked and the woman could speak. "Cherry"

"Huh?"

"Call me, Cherry." Cherry was built like a model; she had wonderfully brown eyes, dark brown hair that curled passed her back. She was beautiful and she spoke fluent Japanese!

"I'm Miyoko."

"It isn't my real name. I'm confused. Why are you with these bad men?"

"The same reason as you."

Cherry began to shiver in fear and excretion. "How long have you been here?"

Miyoko didn't answer that question; she didn't want to scare her.

**Meanwhile…**

Mukotsu started to come to. His body was sore all over, he would have bruises later on. He struggled up the stairs and knocked on Miyoko's door. It swung and hit him in the face. His nose began to bleed. "You're disgusting."

Mukotsu saw Cherry rubbing her legs to awaken them. "Cherry!" he called Cherry flinched.

Miyoko walked out and cracked the door behind her. "Listen up and listen well. If you touch this girl with any part of your body, I will remove it and drown you in a puddle of your own blood." Miyoko smiled sweetly. "So leave."

"I'm going to tell-"

"You're a pussy." Miyoko slammed the door in his face.

Mukotsu wiped his nose and headed to Bankotsu's room next. Bankotsu was amused with the story and went to check it out. He tried to open the door, but it met resistance. "Open it right now." He heard scuffling and shhing. Miyoko cracked the door slightly.

"Yes?"

"Mukotsu says you have something that belongs to him."

"No, sorry I don't."

He stopped her from closing the door and pulled it open. Cherry sat on the floor timidly. Miyoko hadn't even attempted to hide her. Bankotsu pulled Miyoko aside. "What are you up to now?"

"I will not allow him to rape this woman."

"Look at her." Bankotsu pointed at her. Cherry was wearing tight red break-away leather pants; her shirt was white, tight and low cut, she wore huge silver hooped earrings and clear high heels. "She's a ho."

Miyoko scrunched her face. "That doesn't make him right."

"Now you're just being hypocritical. Your father's a pimp himself!"

"This has nothing to do with Daddy."

Bankotsu captured her chin and forced her to look at him. Miyoko hated when he did that. "I'm not getting into this. You and Mukotsu are comrades now. Act like it."

Bankotsu left Miyoko and Cherry alone. "Is it true?"

"I table-dance."

Miyoko hung her head, had she acted too quickly? "Did you give him consent?"

"Never." Miyoko's hatred for Mukotsu began to rise.

**Later…**

Miyoko knocked on Mukotsu's door. She folded her arms and waited. When the door opened, she didn't look at him. "Let's settle this."

"Why can't I have her?"

"She said no."

"She doesn't like me either?"

"No." Miyoko looked at little Mukotsu, he looked so broken. Miyoko pitied him. "If you let her go, I promise to find you a woman who'll love you for you." Mukotsu groaned by accepted. Miyoko bent down and hugged him.

Miyoko sorted things out with Mukotsu, but Cherry knew too much. Miyoko feared what would happen to her. By the time Miyoko came back Cherry could feel her legs. "My real name is Alaknanda; I am an undercover policewoman. My intent was to go undercover to lure out the Thunder Brothers. I found the Shichinintai instead. You let me keep my dignity and life. I promise I will not waste it."

"What will you do?"

"Help you. I'm a translator for this providence's police. But it doesn't pay enough to fix my father's debts." That explained the stripping.

Miyoko shook her head. "You'd die trying to help me. You're the first woman I've talked to in a long time." Alaknanda smiled to her. Miyoko left her room and went next door.

Bankotsu answered it. Miyoko walked in and shut it behind her. "What?"

"I know she knows too much, but-" Miyoko closed her eyes. "please let her live. Leave her alone."

"Why?"

"Because if you do I'll never try to run again." Miyoko looked at him sincerely.

Bankotsu stared at her for a while. "You'd sacrifice yourself for some girl you just met?"

"Will you let her go?"

"…yeah. Walk her to the gate." Miyoko nodded and left the room.

As Miyoko and Alaknanda spoke; Miyoko found out how much she really missed female conversation. Finally they arrived. The gates made a buzzing noise and swung open. Miyoko and Alaknanda hugged. Alaknanda pulled Miyoko's arm. "Come on Miyoko, what are you waiting for?"

Miyoko stepped back and pushed Alaknanda out of the estate. The gates began to close. "I made a promise."

Alaknanda's eyes began to water. "You didn't…"

Miyoko smiled. "I did; but, I'll get out soon. We'll be friends when I get out. Trust me Alaknanda, I **will** get out."

Bankotsu watched the whole thing, Miyoko was serious. She would stay. She chose to stay with him. When came back to her room he was waiting on her. She frowned at him. "If you're here to gloat then go fuck yourself."

"You're extremely loyal to your friends."

"Yeah, so?"

Bankotsu was taking a huge gamble. He pulled out a gun and placed it in her hands. "Let's be friends."

He saw Miyoko debating what to do. In the end she placed it on her hip and nodded. "Friends."

**(A/N) So she'll cooperate now. Oh, don't forget about Alaknanda. I don't think this will be the last you'll see of her. I edited this chapter so many times! I ended up deleting the paragraph were Miyoko expresses relief of being on her period and the other one was where Alaknanda decides to sleep with Mukotsu anyway and she gives him Chlamydia. But it was all unnecessary.**

_**Next Chapter- The new Band of Seven Missions… Rise of Kurokotsu**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do not own the Band of Seven.

Chapter 10: Kurokotsu's Loyalty

_*Miyoko sat on her chair waiting. Miyoko's eyes closed as she listened. Her steps getting closer… She flipped a switch. Miyoko opened her eyes. "How did you-"_

"_Nobody swindles the Shichinintai and lives to tell about it."_

_The woman's eyes widened. "You're-"_

"_Kurokotsu…" The woman turned around to escape, seven bullets hit her back. Five hit all the lights. The only sound heard was the smashing of glass and the sound of her final fall. "Bitch…" The room was cloaked in total darkness.*_

_*She bathed in the moonlight as she waited in the still nights. He came outside. "Who are you?"_

"_Does it matter?" Miyoko stood up and walked towards the man. Her hips swayed counter to her ponytail. Her black bikini left little to the imagination. As expected, the man forgot to ask how she got there or why._

"_You're so sexy."_

"_Come and get it." The man walked towards Miyoko, failing to notice the object in her hand. Miyoko gripped the rock and swung it across his forehead. He fell face-forward into the pool. A wave of water drenched her. The pool began to turn scarlet. Miyoko flung the rock at his streetlamp, and disappeared into the night.*_

_*She sat on his bed. He walked in and looked her over. He always hired hookers so it wasn't odd for this woman he didn't know to be on his bed. "Gracious, it must be my birthday."_

'_Just the opposite.' He walked over to her and stroked her arms. He rubbed her back, grateful for backless strapless dresses. "You're married."_

"_She doesn't know." His lips fell on hers. He moans and slides his tongue in her mouth. He traces her teeth and runs his tongue over hers._

_In one swift move, Miyoko flipped the razor from under her tongue and lodged it in his throat. The man gasped for air and fell backward. "Oh, I think your wife knows. She asked for me personally. She said if you cheated one more time, the marriage was over. Well… she was pretty damn serious. She left a note." The man fell on the ground and grabbed his throat. From there he could see the prostitute he hired dead under the bed (one clean shot in the back of the head). Miyoko sat down and began. "Dear Love, If you are hearing this, it's because I've had enough. How could you do this to me? Wasn't I a good wife and mother? After all I've done for you! All we've been through. As you lay there I want you to remember all you've done. I love you, but I couldn't this time. Love Naomi. PS Do you like Kurokotsu's dress? I'll be wearing it to your funeral."*_

Miyoko sprawled out on the bed. "Eh, it's good to be home." Home? She hadn't been home in months! Miyoko's thoughts drifted to Tokyo. She thought of her mother, her father, her uncle and cousin. She missed them dearly. Miyoko shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Now she wondered where her brothers were. She jumped out of bed and went downstairs. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were building something. Miyoko looked to see what it was, but couldn't make it out. It sort of looked like a tank or a tractor. They didn't even notice her presence. She continued, picking up trash if she saw any. Jakotsu was talking lowly on the phone; Miyoko heard some of the things he said. She covered her mouth and peeked to see what Jakotsu was doing. He was wearing yellow slippers, yellow lace panties and a matching bra. Jakotsu was on the phone with his latest boyfriend.

"I just might have to come over there… I love it when you scream…" He noticed Miyoko. "Hold on, my _baby sister_ is eavesdropping… DO YOU MIND?!" Miyoko stuck out her tongue and shut the door. Mukotsu was downstairs making some "magic".

Miyoko walked past the exercise room. She heard the clinking of weights. She opened the door. Bankotsu was pulling weights. Miyoko watched silently as his muscles bulged inside that small damp shirt. She mentally cursed and continued to enjoy the view. Bankotsu took off his shirt. Sweat dripped off his chest. Miyoko started dripping herself… He sat onto the ground and did sit-up after sit-up. Miyoko began to have flashbacks. She crossed her legs. Miyoko's eyes traveled down his chest to his abs to his… "Damn sweatpants." She whispered. Bankotsu's eyes meet with hers. It was if he was beckoning her come. Miyoko walked inside, Bankotsu got up and met her halfway. Before she could lean in-

"_POLICE! Open Up!"_ BOOM! The front door busted open. Bankotsu pulled Miyoko into a storage closet with him. They hid under multiple boxes and weights. Miyoko heard multiple men stomping above her. She knew the rest of them were hidden. Suddenly it crossed her mind MUKOTSU! Miyoko's stomach churned and twisted into knots as they ran into the room and searched it over. Then she heard footsteps go over the hatch that led to the basement. 'Shit!' Miyoko screamed. Bankotsu covered her mouth. She removed his hand and yelled at the top of her lungs. Miyoko freed herself from Bankotsu's tight grip and banged on the closet door. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

"What are you doing?!" he roared

The door was ripped off the hinges. _"We got her. We got her."_ They carried Miyoko out and forced Bankotsu to the ground. They dragged them out, Miyoko with support and Bankotsu in cuffs. They were placed in separate cars.

* * *

"_What is your name?"_

Miyoko looked at him strangely. "I don't understand."

"_We need the Japanese translator."_

"_She's busy with the suspect."_

"_We need her now for the victim."_

"_Here she comes."_

The tan woman swaggered inside with a walk that commanded respect. She held her head held high. _"What do you want me to say?"_

"_Ask her for her name and story."_

Miyoko looked up, the lady winked at her. _"Maybe we'd get more progress if she and I were alone."_

"_Well, okay."_

Soon the room was occupied with two. Miyoko and- "I see you're alive, Alaknanda."

"Yes thanks to you." She and Miyoko hugged. "Now I can help you."

"What do you mean?"

Alaknanda pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. "Okay Miyoko, just tell me what happened." Miyoko stopped breathing. "It's okay; just tell me what happened in that house."

Alaknanda's face glowed in reassurance. Miyoko dug her nails in the wood. "I was abducted…"

* * *

Bankotsu hadn't said a word when Alaknanda accused and questioned him. He instantly regretted leaving her alive. He was released because there was no evidence. _He had connections._ Miyoko was still being questioned. _**MIYOKO…**_ His anger resurfaced.

* * *

"How long ago?"

"Since March."

"By who?"

Miyoko froze. "…I don't know."

Alaknanda's face fell. "What?"

"I don't know."

"Miyoko you don't have to protect anyone."

"…"

Alaknanda had confusion written all over her face. She turned off the recorder. "Miyoko, why can't you say it? When I made the call, I thought you'd be all over it. Don't you want to leave?"

"I can't rat them out."

"Them? The Shichinintai? The bastards that took both of us? Miyoko you aren't thinking straight."

"There's something you don't know. My full name is Miyoko Takahashi, my pseudonym is Kurokotsu. If I tell, I'd be arrested. Not only that, they'd come for my father and Bankotsu next."

"They won't have to know." Miyoko told her to be serious. "Diplomatic Immunity."

"Both my father and I have committed crimes here…"

"You're going to protect them both."

"Yes"

"Miyoko, listen to me. You are not yourself. You are going through something called Stockholm Syndrome."

Miyoko had enough. "Can I go now?"

Miyoko was released. Bankotsu was waiting outside for her. He did not look happy. She walked outside. The atmosphere was tense. Bankotsu grabbed her neck with fire in his eyes. "Why! Why'd you do it?" Bankotsu's grip tightened. Miyoko gasped for air.

"The others are safe…Mukotsu…they didn't-"

Bankotsu let go. She fell onto the ground coughing. She panted heavily. For the first time in his life, he regretted his actions. Miyoko's face was covered by her hair; she was trembling. Bankotsu knelt down. Miyoko growled and bitch-slapped the shit out of his face. He blinked in surprise. She was trembling in anger not fear. Bankotsu's face softened. He leaned into her face; his lips brushed hers before the space was closed. Miyoko's eyes widened, but soon closed as her body got closer.

**(A/N) Yeah… Don't really know what to say. I thought of my male coworkers as I wrote the exercise scene. So thanks to the guys. This is still not the last you've heard of Alaknanda… **

_**Next Chapter- Lemons.**_

Kurokotsu: black skill


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do not own the Band of Seven. I don't own or have Gonorrhea.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 11: Bald Guys Are On Fire

Bankotsu put his weight in his left arm so he wouldn't crush her. This is something, he could get used to, his body on hers. Bankotsu pushed her flat on the ground. Miyoko let go of his shirt and clutched the ground. They seemed to have forgotten, they were outside a police station. They were interrupted by 3 loud horns. Bankotsu and Miyoko looked up to see their comrades in an SUV with different looks. Jakotsu was behind the wheel with a look of disgust; the rest were just surprised. Bankotsu grinned and licked lip-gloss of his mouth. Miyoko hid a smile and climbed inside. Bankotsu got in after her. They both got into the backseat. Bankotsu pulled her to him and kissed her again. His tongue slid in her mouth. Miyoko swirled hers around his and sat on his lap. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her, tasting every inch of her.

"That's just nasty." Jakotsu said breaking the silence.

Bankotsu grinned and licked Miyoko. "Not really, it tastes like strawberries."

* * *

Miyoko rinsed her hair out and squirted more shampoo in her hands. She scratched her scalp and ran some through her hair. Her door closed; the draft of cold air made Miyoko's skin produce bumps. She was no longer alone. Miyoko put her hair in a soggy bun and gripped the bottle of shampoo. She heaved it straight for the visitor's head. He caught it. Miyoko waited on the other side of the water as his figure got closer. He began to strip. Miyoko's hair became undone and fell down her shoulders and back. The man drew the curtain back. Bankotsu… Before she could think straight, his lips were over hers. The temperature began to rise. Miyoko slid her tongue in his mouth. They ravished each other's mouth. In her mind, she wanted to push him off. She thought back on the DVD, but she found herself more aroused than angry. What about her dad, what about her boyfriend? It all didn't matter. Both of them were drenched in water. Bankotsu lifted her leg. Miyoko tensed a moment and then nodded in approval. Bankotsu filled her completely. Miyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed down on him. Bankotsu held her waist. Miyoko rested her back on wall as Bankotsu moved inside her. His braid became undone and cascaded down her stomach. Water trailed from his body to hers. Bankotsu kissed the lined of her neck and breast. The water beat on them unyieldingly, the stimulation was insane. The room filled with sounds of pleasure-filled moans and grunts. Miyoko grinded her hips into him. They began to slip. He bounced her faster, Miyoko tried to keep herself from smashing into the showerhead. Bankotsu lost footing; he fell backwards and she fell on her stomach. Miyoko winced, Bankotsu laughed at her. He looked her over and determined she was alright. Bankotsu picked her up, but she was done with the shower. She rinsed out her hair; Bankotsu sucked the back of her neck. "Not here…" Miyoko grabbed a towel and robe. She towel-dried her hair after applying leave-in conditioner. Bankotsu used her towel and put on his pants. Bankotsu left her room and went to his. He motioned her to come too.

Miyoko looked to see if anyone was in the hall and flew to his room. She shut the door and gazed lustfully at him. She crawled on his bed and over him. He pulled off her robe as she worked on his pants. Miyoko stayed on her hands and knees. Bankotsu smirked and crawled underneath her. He spread her legs out; Miyoko gasped as she felt his tongue graze her _lower_ lips. Bankotsu played with her ultra sensitive inner-thigh before going back to her womanhood. He lapped at her inner walls. Bankotsu's tongue swirled around the tops of her pussy. He caressed her slit with his tongue and sucked gently. Miyoko's breathing faltered. She covered up her moan wiggled around. She decided he should feel the same pleasure as well. Miyoko got her tongue extra wet and licked her lips. She whirled her tongue around his head and took it in slightly. She raked her tongue across his manhood lightly. Bankotsu hissed and continued to eat her. Miyoko moved her head down taking more of him with each stroke. She made sure her tongue maintained moisture. Bankotsu stabbed inside her and teased her walls. Miyoko's noises where muffled as she went deeper onto him. Miyoko gagged once, but became accustom to Bankotsu's length inside her mouth. Miyoko massaged his balls gently. Miyoko let up and licked up and around his shaft. She cocked her head to the side and sucked him. Bankotsu groaned and cursed as he started to lick her clit. Miyoko's legs trembled. He smirked at took it in his mouth. Miyoko whined and trembled. She took Bankotsu into her mouth again and bobbed harder and faster. Bankotsu got rougher with her. Bankotsu began to swell and Miyoko began to quake. At the same time, they came. Cum splashed down Miyoko's throat. She winced, she never swallowed before. Bankotsu sucked her dry. Miyoko licked him clean and licked the stick mess from her fingers. His only regret was that he didn't watch…

_**Meanwhile in Tokyo…**_

_Kagome stared out the window with sorrow in her eyes. She was rubbing the object in her hands. Miyoko's necklace… She hadn't seen her child in so long. If she had known, she would've held Miyoko more, told her she loved her more often, and would have never left her out of her sight. In retrospect, Miyoko was a grown woman now, but to Kagome she'd still be her baby. Inuyasha promised he would bring her back safely, but some things are easier said than done. Kagome's eyes watered. She wondered if her baby was in any pain._

**Somewhere in India...**

Miyoko screamed. She had never been in any pain like this before! Bankotsu petted her hair gingerly, anal sex always hurt the first time. Bankotsu started slow. Miyoko closed her eyes. He massaged her womanhood again to she'd find some pleasure. Miyoko buried her head in her pillow shriek of mixed pleasure and pain. Miyoko clinched around him as came prematurely. Bankotsu kissed her back and shoulder; then pulled out, she wasn't enjoying this. Her discomfort made him go limp. Miyoko was thanked kami that it was over. Bankotsu pulled her in his arms and stroked her hair; she fell asleep. Bankotsu swore to himself, that this was the last time, he'd hurt her.

* * *

Miyoko twisted around and moaned. 'Um, this mattress is so comfortable and warm. Where am I?' Miyoko opened her eyes. This wasn't her room; she tensed and then relaxed. She remembered the last night.

When she got downstairs they were laughing at Renkotsu. Miyoko smiled. "Good Morning Boys."

"Morning Kuro!" said Mukotsu lovingly

Miyoko giggled and grabbed a banana and orange. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing to say over breakfast." Renkotsu sternly said

Bankotsu growled at him. Miyoko ignored it and began eating. Everyone had left; Miyoko and Bankotsu were left alone. Miyoko began to have flashbacks. Bankotsu's grin told her he was thinking the same thing. Miyoko peeled the banana and put it in her mouth. Bankotsu began to envy the fruit. Damn! He wished he could've watched! "So what's up?"

"Renkotsu got burned."

"So he eats fire."

"No, some chick gave him the clap." Miyoko spit out what was in her mouth.

"Seriously?!" Bankotsu nodded. "Oh shit!" Miyoko started laughing. Bankotsu joined in.

Renkotsu walked in, searching for his keys. Miyoko bit her lips. "Hey buddy, whatcha looking for?"

"My keys…"

"Where you going?" asked Bankotsu with laughter in his eyes.

"Oo-aniki…"

"Your girl was certainly **hot** Renkotsu." Blurted Miyoko. She and Bankotsu busted out laughing.

Renkotsu ignored her. "You may laugh, but it could happen to you." He said glaring at them both. His room was above Bankotsu's. He heard everything. Honestly, he was jealous, but he'd never admit it. He left in unshed rage.

"If I find your keys I'll throw them to you. I'm pretty sure you'll **catch** it." Renkotsu ignored Bankotsu and their laughter. He hated Bankotsu.

Miyoko had caught her breath and looked at Bankotsu with a smile. "That was mean."

"He'll live. Literally, lucky for his ass he can get rid of this one."

Miyoko shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Bankotsu, we weren't protected."

"I didn't burn you."

"Oh, I have no doubt because if you did I'd shoot you. In your bed. In your head. Dead."

"…That's nice to know." He said sarcastically.

"There's another thing that you could do to me, which I don't want…" she said softly

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "Are you? The first time?"

"You're slow, I wasn't ovulating last night. And you'd be able to tell if I was from the first time."

"So what's the problem?"

"I want you to wear a condom from now on. I mean if you want it to be a now on…" she said definite

"Why can't you just go on birth control?!"

"Why can't you just wear a fucking condom?!"

They glared at each other. What once was a great morning turned into fuss fess. Bankotsu blamed Renkotsu's stupidity. If Renkotsu would have just wrapped it up, Bankotsu wouldn't have to. This was his fault!

_**Always practice safe sex…**_

**(A/N) Guess who was sick enough to stay home from work? I am, I have a horrid cold and can't speak well.**

_**Next Chapter- Miyoko goes out with Alaknanda, too bad she'd abducted by Hiten of the Thunder Tribe…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine...

Chapter 12: Mind Games

_Inuyasha… By the time you read this we won't even be in Japan anymore. Do you see the necklace? That's right; I've got your daughter. Take a moment to let that sink in. I don't want a ransom; there's no amount of money or power you can give me I can't take myself… Well, you should know that already. I just want you to suffer. Trace her phone, trace this letter. Doesn't matter. We won't be there._

_Signed, Bankotsu (Written By Renkotsu)_

He read it over and over. His temper began to rise. He received this letter months ago, but the wound deepened by time. Shortly, it would mark the six month anniversary of her kidnap. The separation was making him sick! "Damn it!" He punched the door. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Inuyasha cursed between clenched teeth. 'Where in the hell are you kiddo?'

* * *

This was now a test of wills. The argument heated to the point where they called it quits on sex. Now they waited to see who would break first. Bankotsu walked into her room without knocking, as usual. He was surprised to see Jakotsu in there; the two hated each other. So he wasn't worried. It was the benefits of having a gay best friend, no chance of him stealing his woman. "My birthday's coming up, what are you getting me?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Banks." Said Jakotsu

Miyoko rolled her eyes and glared evilly at him. "What are you bitter for?"

"March, my birthday was the same day you abducted me."

Bankotsu thought for a moment. "I guess I owe you a birthday." He left still pensive.

"Well that was bitchy."

"Well I'm not going to be all smiles about the kidnap. And I didn't call you in here to insult me."

"What do you want?" asked Jakotsu annoyed

"I wanted to ask you something: does anal sex always hurt?"

All the air left Jakotsu's chest. "Eh? Why would you ask me that?"

"Well…"

"No, no, I'm always dominate in the bed, lady. So I can't answer that question." Jakotsu crossed his legs. "I should've figured as much. What you and Ban do in your bed is none of my business _until he tells me_."

Miyoko popped up. "What does he say?"

"Nothing. Just that you're a nasty little nympho who in a couple of days will be crawling on her knees begging for it again."

Miyoko frowned. "That sounds like something he'd say." She wasn't too mad; she said the same thing to Alaknanda about him. _"He's a sex-crazed playboy. Give him a day and I bet he'll come asking."_

**Two Days Later…**

He led her blindfolded outside. "What are you doing?"

"Wait and see." He stopped. "Okay you can take it off now."

Miyoko gasped. Right in front of her was a 2002 Lamborghini Murcielago. Tied in a red ribbon and painted dark purple. It was so shiny. She was almost afraid to touch it. She squealed and hugged him. "Oh my God! You're amazing!"

Bankotsu smirked and dangled the keys in her front of her. She reached for them. He pulled them out of her reach. "Of course there are restrictions. You can only go a 15 mile radius before the car will shut off and alert me. It also is wired." She frowned; he pecked her lips. "You're cute; but, I don't trust you." Before she could respond, he pulled her closer and kissed her. "Happy Birthday Baby."

Jakotsu surveyed the vehicle and laughed. "Hm, maybe I should start sleeping with Bankotsu." Miyoko and Bankotsu laughed too.

Now that Miyoko had wheels, she could go out now. She knew she couldn't drive to her freedom; but at least she could go past the gates. Alaknanda told her about a club downtown; Miyoko said she'd be over at her place at 10. She met Bankotsu on her halfway down the stairs. She was in a short light lavender jag skirt, navy blue tank top, and suede navy open-toed pumps. Her hair held together by a light purple headband. Her makeup and nails were perfect. "Where are you going?"

"Out." She said smiling.

Bankotsu didn't like the idea of his girl going out, like that no less! He already knew she'd be overrun with guys. "Like that?"

Miyoko scoffed. "You aren't my daddy. I'm a grown woman."

He looked her over. "I can see that." He held her waist. "Celibacy isn't working out."

Miyoko wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank Kami, I thought you'd never break." She felt Bankotsu tug at her skirt. "Later, I promise. I'm going out."

Bankotsu let go, but then caught her wrist. "Don't be too late. It'll just add to your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"There's a dress code." He smirked. "All females must abide by it."

"I hope you aren't too hard on me. I didn't mean to be a bad girl." She said seductively.

"You have about 10 seconds before I change my mind about you leaving." Miyoko grinned and left.

Alaknanda slipped into the front seat and they began to ride. She was wearing gold pants, a black off-the-shoulder top, gold stilettos and jewelry. She complained about tips and life. The car radiated with sounds of loud music and laughter. Before they messed up their appearance, they had pictures made. First they were friendly, but at time progressed so did the rating. They paid the obscene amount of money and dispersed.

He saw Miyoko by chance. She looked so familiar; but, that's not why his view stayed focused on them. He wanted to break them… Scarlet eyes watched their every move. The girls stopped for late night smoothies. They were completely oblivious to their dangerous surroundings. Miyoko's mirrors showed clear roads. Everything was clear…on the ground.

Light blasted from the sky and collided into Miyoko's car. Alaknanda screamed as it flipped over multiple times in the air. It landed and slid on its wheels. Miyoko's heart raced. "Are you okay?"

Alaknanda whispered. "Yes." She tried to stop her shaking. "What do we do?" she asked fearfully

Miyoko opened the glove compartment and placed a loaded pistol in her lap. "It's legal for law enforcement to have these, right? Protect yourself."

"What about you?"

Miyoko picked up a chain and coiled it around her wrist and fist. "Try not to think about it." Miyoko got out of the car; lucky for her it was faultless except the tires had been stripped. She dodged another bolt. She looked up. He grinned, his brother clapping his hands.

"Again Manten." He commanded. Lightening spewed out of Manten's mouth and towards Miyoko.

"Bastard" Miyoko swings the chain and wraps it around Hiten's foot. With all her strength she pulls him down. She swings it again, but stops short of hitting him because Manten blasts her from behind. Miyoko didn't know who to keep her eyes on, the masculine demon with the braid or his brother Manten. Miyoko aims for Hiten. The chain gets wrapped around his pike and he pulls her closer. Miyoko yanks it and snaps it towards Manten.

"Can I have this one Hiten?"

"Depends which one I like better." Hiten had plans, but the woman in front of him looked familiar and it was driving him crazy. Whoever she was, he didn't like it.

Miyoko guessed they were talking about out taking both she and Alaknanda. "I rode alone."

The brothers looked at each other. "You're lying, I saw you with some other vixen."

"I'm riding alone." She said indefinite.

Hiten concentrated on her face. "Where's Sayo?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Doesn't matter, get them both."

"No!" Miyoko wrapped the chain around Manten's neck. Hiten smirked.

"Gotcha." He stuck the pike in one of the links. Lightening struck both Miyoko and Manten. She collapsed on the ground.

"She's beautiful." Manten picked her up, Miyoko's hair was entwined in his fingers. "What about the other one?"

The sound of a gunshot pierced the night. Hiten shook his head. "Guess there's no need. Too bad, she was sexy too. Let's go Manten."

_Alaknanda shot the gun into the seat. The car was wired; the Bankotsu would have to hear it and get suspicious. She could no longer hear anything. Alaknanda peeked outside, she saw nobody! "MIYOKO!" she called out. She got no answer. She gasped and climbed into the driver's seat. She had to get him personally, even though she didn't want to go back to that manor… Alaknanda sped the full 205mph all the way back to the Shichinintai estate. The gates were closed. Alaknanda slammed on breaks and swerved away from it. The car sideswiped the gate. Alaknanda was deaf to the sound of metal crunching. She jerked to a stop. Without shutting off the car or breaking, she got out. Alaknanda couldn't remember the code for the gate so she jumped the fence. She ran straight for the door. She pounded on it with fury. She started hyperventilating. Eventually Bankotsu opened. "The Thunder Brothers. Miyoko-"_

Miyoko woke with a splitting headache. Her body was wracked with pain. It hurt to move. That's when she realized she was sprawled out on some unknown bed. Miyoko's eyes widened. She stopped breathing, someone was stroking her hair. His hands were cold, big and clammy. Miyoko grabs his wrist and pulled herself up. Miyoko's nails dug deep into his pale rubbery skin. "That hurts." He says striking her.

Miyoko gathered the remainder of her strength and pumbled him to the ground. Miyoko scratched his face as fast as lightening. She saw him about to make another oral attack. "You touched me?!"

"No I didn't!" Miyoko stopped. Manten grabbed her hair roughly. "I want it to shine in the light again."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Get off! Let go!"

"Beautiful people have hair."

"What are you talking about?!"

"If I had hair, I'd be beautiful too."

"You're so stupid." Miyoko pulled his thin ponytail in eye's reach. "What do you call this?"

Manten let go of Miyoko. He fondled his ponytail and twirled it around. He was so giddy he picked Miyoko up and twirled her around. Miyoko got dizzy and winced in discomfort. Hiten grabbed Manten's ponytail and yanked it off. Manten gasped. "Manten, you bastard, this woman is not yours to hold. I would've killed you for this if you weren't my only brother."

"But I placed dibs!"

"I've got plans for this one. That's the problem with you Manten, no ambition." He dragged Miyoko away into another room. Miyoko was dizzy, but she already knew if she fainted, she wouldn't wake up again. He tossed Miyoko in a room made of wood and concrete. He grinned wide enough for his fangs to show. "Just like Sayo… Your father placed a high bid for your return." Miyoko didn't breath. "Fucking half-breed, you're just like him." Hiten took off his shirt. Miyoko grimaced at the scar that spread diagonally down his chest. "You see what your father did! He didn't even think I was worth finishing off! He's going to regret that now!" Hiten stared her down. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of your screams. I'll sell what's left of you back to your father." A scream pierced the air. It wasn't Miyoko. Hiten grabbed her by the collar and went to see what the disturbance was.

"So you finally showed up." Bankotsu said cockily He stood over the pieces of Manten. Banryu and an automatic machine gun were strapped to his back. Hiten's eyes widened in horror. Manten's blood pooled at his feet. Hiten shook and tightened the grip on Miyoko. Bankotsu glared at Hiten with hatred.

"What have you done?!" roared Hiten He threw Miyoko out of his hands and grabbed Raigekijin. "DIE!!" Banryu and Raigekijin collided. Miyoko shielded her eyes from the light. "Why did you slaughter my only brother?!"

"You took my comrade and woman! I'll make sure I'll end the burden called your life."

"Fighting over a woman?! Just like that old fool Inuyasha."

"Fuck Inuyasha! I'm going to finish the job!" Hiten was reaching for his gun. Bankotsu knocked it away from him. They continued to parry. Hiten took to the air. Bankotsu sliced off Hiten's feet, wheels and all. Hiten hit the ground on his knees. Despite his injury, he continued to fight. Miyoko picked up the discarded weapon and shot Hiten multiple times in the back and head. Bankotsu cut him in the same place Inuyasha did. Hiten fell over Raigekijin, motionless.

Bankotsu put Banryu up and ran to Miyoko. She hugged him tightly, she never wanted to let go.

**Back in Tokyo…**

Kouga popped up. "Hey mutt, look at this…" It was almost too go to be true, most times it was.

"What fleabag, I'm not in the mood."

"Well look at this, female Japanese woman was taken into custody of Indian police. Her name was Miyoko. She said she was kidnapped, but she wouldn't give her full name or abductor. She was released."

Inuyasha's eyes brightened. "I owe you one wolf."

"Wait Inuyasha" he brother said coolly. "What are you planning on doing?"

"What else?! I'm going to get my daughter back!"

"How many times have you gone to search for her and come back empty-handed? Your _wife_ can't take anymore disappointment. She'll become unstable."

"Do you expect me to do nothing?!" growled Inuyasha

"No, I expect you to think, _little brother_."

Inuyasha grunted and gave up; he couldn't do that to Kagome. "I'll do it" said the wolf.

"What?"

"Hell, I'm obviously the strongest. I'll bring her back." Kouga walked out with a smile. 'Looks like I'm going to India.'

**(A/N) I know in the profiles it said Inuyasha can't read so I'll pretend Kagome taught him. Manten always had that ponytail, but didn't notice it. I think if he knew it was there he would've been more secure. You know, that is a beautiful car Alaknanda wrecked! I can't believe I made her crash it! Kouga's headed to India…**

_**Next Chapter- Bankotsu's birthday.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine!!

**(A/N) To the illest: Forgive my absent-minded ways, I meant to write this on Chapter 11. I'm glad this is your favorite story; you really don't know how happy it makes me to hear that.**

Chapter 13: Bankotsu's Birthday

Renkotsu was an amazing mechanic. Miyoko's car was on the road the very next day. Alaknanda was too shaken to go anywhere for a while; the Thunder Brothers were the only reason she had a job. They only spoke Japanese; they were wanted for the rape, mutilation, and murder of many women. Knowing what could've happened to her made Miyoko sick; but, she had a life to live and errands to run. The hospital was overflowing with people when she arrived. She turned in a prescription and waited. After 15 minutes, Miyoko walked to the desk again. "Is Ken Li still here?" The lady didn't understand what Miyoko asked, but she did filter "Ken Li". She assumed Miyoko was his sister and gave her his room number. It was a decent assumption; Ken Li had six brothers…

Ken Li… Miyoko knew him as Suikotsu. She's heard from Jakotsu that Suikotsu had regained consciousness and was feeble. She opened the door quietly. Suikotsu was sleep; Miyoko tried not to look at the bold scar on his neck. Miyoko didn't feel guilt or shame. He'd lost a lot of muscle and weight; his hair was longer, but frail. He looked good-natured. Miyoko shook her head, that's what got them in this situation in the first place. The toilet flushed. Miyoko glared at the door and aimed. To her surprise she met a pair of wheels. Miyoko didn't let her guard down. The girl came out of the bathroom, her green-hazel eyes were closed; she wore glasses. Her hair was strawberry-blonde and in a ponytail. It was clear by the "Cali" shirt where she was from. Miyoko startled the girl, but she didn't show real concern like a normal person would. "You can't be any good." She sneered with an English accent. Her Japanese was third grade at best. Miyoko could barely understand her. "Who are you?"

"His sister."

"Not by blood!" she screamed

Miyoko's blood began to boil. Who did this girl think she was?! "Who the hell are you?"

"Kimberly Li, his daughter." Miyoko looked at Kimberly then Suikotsu. She couldn't have been more than 13. As much as Miyoko hated to admit it, they did have the same nose, mouth and ears. Miyoko folded her arms. Kimberly wheeled herself to her father's side. "What've you gotten yourself into dad…?" Miyoko wondered if Kimberly wanted to alone. "This is the first time I've seen him in six years. He looks like he used to. When it was just me, mom, dad, and my little brother. When he wasn't a _bone_." Miyoko looked confused, but nodded. A bone-Suikotsu… "He used his real name and stuff. The hospital contacted my **real** aunt and she sent me here for _closure_. What kind of _sake_ monster did this to him?"

Miyoko laughed at her. She meant to say baka not sake. Then the room was filled with tension. "I did this."

"…I should've figured as much. You criminals have no scruples. Why'd you do it?"

"Please, I don't waste my time explaining things to children, especially brats like you. And if I had no scruples I would've simply killed your dad. You don't even know what happened, so don't go make accusations when you're ignorant of the whole situation."

Miyoko was too loud, Suikotsu woke up. He smiled at her. "Are you feeling better Miss?" Miyoko nodded. Suikotsu laid his head to the side. He stopped smiling. "Kimi…"

"Hi dad" she said softly

Suikotsu looked at her wheelchair and eyes. "Erin…" Suikotsu shook. "Erin! KJ! ERIN! ERIN!!" Suikotsu's head fell back roughly on his pillow and rocked violently. His whole body convulsed. His eyes blinked rapidly. Miyoko called for a doctor. Kimberly watched as her father had his seizure. She closed her eyes and wheeled past Miyoko.

Miyoko picked up her prescription and drove home. Kimi Li… She'd ask someone later. When she got to the Shichinintai Estate, she was met by the sound of barking dogs. They snarled as she got out of her car. "Bankotsu, what's with the dogs?"

"Just another means of protection." Explained Bankotsu as he kissed her forehead. "But this one…" Bankotsu held a tiny black American Pit Bull Terrier puppy in his hand.

"Aw, it's a baby." Miyoko cooed as she took it.

"I was going to throw it in the lake, but if you want it, you can have it."

"You know I do. He's adorable. I'm going to call you Mace." She said directed to the puppy.

* * *

'This is it.' He thought. He walked inside and to the front desk. "Let me speak with the translator." The officer had no idea what he said, but got the translator anyway.

"I'm Alaknanda Mehra, how may I help you?"

"By giving me information, what do you know about Miyoko Takahashi." He said boldly.

Alaknanda's face grew dark. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because, I'm looking for her."

Flashbacks from the Thunder Brothers rampaged her mind. He was the first bounty-hunter asking for her. "No. Goodbye sir."

"Hold on, you do know something." He said grabbing her wrist.

"Get your hands off of me. I'm not saying a word. _Tariq!_" A bulky officer got up and approached them.

He shook Alaknanda and looked deep into her eyes. "Look woman, I'm not just another bounty-hunter!" He pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to her. "She's like my kid sister. I came to take her home."

"_It's okay, Tariq." _Alaknanda stared at the picture. Rin kissed the man's left cheek and Miyoko kissed his right while he grinned. Alaknanda had seen pictures of Rin before. "Come inside. What did you say your name was?"

"Kouga"

* * *

"Happy Birthday OO-ANIKI!!" screamed Jakotsu, Miyoko, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Renkotsu together. It was around three in the morning. Bankotsu spent the next three hours thrashing everyone for waking him up so early. After the early morning fun, they all fell asleep in his room. They didn't wake up until the afternoon. Miyoko tried to make brunch, but she burned everything; it ruined Bankotsu's pretty housewife fantasies. They drank, played around, and watched action movies. They were tipsy enough to switch to a porno. Jakotsu sat there bored. Bankotsu turned it off early because the other three were looking at Miyoko. Then Bankotsu went upstairs to open his gifts. As usual Jakotsu was the only one who got what he wanted. He was missing one, from Miyoko. Was she still mad about her birthday? There was a knock on his door, before he got up Miyoko sashayed in. Bankotsu stared at her in curiosity. She was wearing a long purple beaded skirt, a tight purple shirt, her hair was curly with sparkles and beads; she wore numerous flowing scarves with bells and charms. She looked like a gypsy.

"Why are-"

"Shh…" Miyoko sat him down in a chair and closed the door. She rocked side to side and added a dip. Her beads and bells made a nice rhythm. Her scarves fluttered off her body one by one. She raised her arms and rolled her waist all the way to the ground. Bankotsu laid back in his seat and watched. His eyes never left her body; just wait til she got over there… She twirled around; slowly she untied her skirt. She stepped over it and swayed over to Bankotsu. She straddled him and whispered in his ear. "Happy Birthday Baby, look under your chair."

Bankotsu felt underneath his seat and felt wrapping paper. Despite customs he opened it in front of her. Bankotsu smirked. "You actually did it." Miyoko had gone on birth control. He cupped her face and brought her to her lips. It was short-lived…

"Bankotsu-aniki!" said Renkotsu

Bankotsu got up dropping Miyoko on the floor. "Since when do you enter without knocking?!" He pointed to Miyoko. "Can't you see I'm about to tear this bitch up?!"

"Sorry, we have a problem. Wolves."

Bankotsu's eyes glowed in hatred. "Stay here" he told Miyoko.

"No, I'm a Shichinintai too." Miyoko didn't understand. Why couldn't she join? What did Wolves mean?

"NO! You will **stay** here. That's an order." Miyoko gritted her teeth. What was his problem? Renkotsu left. Bankotsu stopped and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back. "I got something for you. Top left drawer. You may be mad now, but stay here."

He closed the door. Miyoko looked in the drawer that held her clothes and got dressed. She was fuming. She opened the top left drawer and all of her anger went away. Miyoko picked up an amethyst pendant. It was shaped in the way of the symbol on Bankotsu's forehead. Miyoko touched it lovingly and put it on. Miyoko loaded up and went downstairs. She wouldn't leave the house, but none of her enemies would get in.

* * *

They unleashed the dogs. Wolves and dogs clawed, bit and scratched each other viciously. Hordes of wolf demons ran for the five Shichinintai. Kouga headed straight for Bankotsu. Bankotsu and Kouga began fist-fighting. Renkotsu roasted whoever got too close. Jakotsu took on Ayame; he wasn't happy about it. Mukotsu took on Ginta and Hakkaku; they ran in circles miraculously dodging his poison. Ginkotsu flung wolf dogs to oblivion. Before Bankotsu could get into the fight, Kouga ran for the house. Bankotsu cursed and ran after him. Kouga was faster… Kouga kicked down the door. Miyoko was behind another door. She came out, but let go of the trigger. She put down her gun. "Kouga-kun." She ran to him and hugged him. Tears streamed down her face.

Kouga flipped her on his shoulder. She squealed in shock. "Let's go home."

"What? Huh? Wait."

Kouga ignored her and ran out the door; he ran past so fast, Bankotsu didn't see him. All Miyoko saw was the swishing of Kouga's tail; she was getting air sick. "Fall back!" he commanded. His crew picked up the wounded and ran behind him.

Bankotsu ran upstairs and searched for Miyoko. He now realized why they retreated. Kouga had taken Miyoko back. Bankotsu noticed the top-left drawer open. He looked inside; the necklace was gone. She must have put it on. In anger, he pulled down the whole dresser. "FUCK!" She was headed back to Inuyasha. She'd no longer be his.

Miyoko didn't know what to do. Kouga put her on the plane and they were headed back to Tokyo. Alaknanda was on it too. _She was now under Takahashi protection._ Miyoko had mixed feelings. Tokyo was her home. She was headed to back her family. She hadn't seen them in half a year. But it felt wrong somehow.

It felt so wrong.

**(A/N) So she's finally headed home. Back to Tokyo… Back to Inuyasha… Away from Bankotsu… Kimberly will be explained in a later chapter, also with a different explanation to why Suikotsu became a Shichinintai.**

_**Next Chapter- Reunited with her mother and father. Is it possible to be homesick, when you're already home?**_

sake: rice liqour

baka: stupid


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Inuyasha… I'm just the owner of Obscenity…

**(A/N) To the illest: Thanks! I hope you do create your own account. I'd definitely read your work. **

Chapter 14: Ask Yourself

The plane landed in Kanto on time. Miyoko didn't have any luggage so it was smooth sailing despite the chaos Narita Airport always brings. Alaknanda had packed, so they separated. She was escorted by Ginta and Hakkaku, but she'd most likely be better off alone. At one of the exits stood a familiar person. His long silver hair cascaded down his back. His expression showed no emotions; you'd never know what he was thinking. Miyoko walked up to him. "Sesshomaru-sama"

"Niece"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you too." Sesshomaru didn't hug her back, but he breathed out in relief. Miyoko let go and got into his car. She looked around hoping to see her cousin. A wave of disappointment overcame her. "Uncle, where's Rin?"

"She is home; perhaps in the garden."

The Shichinintai image ran through her mind. The ride was silent and extremely long, but they eventually reached Takahashi Manor. Miyoko ran out before the car stopped. She ran straight to the garden. Miyoko saw her cousin picking her best flowers out of her Sesshomaru Garden. It held flowers of the colors that reminded Rin of her father: white, light blue, orange, black… Rin finally saw her. She gasped and squealed. Rin got up and ran to Miyoko. "Oh my gosh, you're back!"

"I missed you so much."

"Me too, I'm so glad you're back!" They let go and looked at each other. Rin giggled. "Your hair is sparkly."

Miyoko blushed. Even with her black linen dress she probably still looked like a stripper. "Well, well, I haven't seen your face in quite some time…" Rin's stepmother appeared out of the shadows.

"Kagura-sama"

Kagura fanned herself and grinned. "Took awhile." Miyoko didn't know how to answer. It's not like she disliked Kagura, but she didn't know much about her. After the death of Rin's mother, they couldn't be too cautious. "You should go see your mother."

Miyoko nodded and walked inside the house. Kagome sat in the study reading about archery. Miyoko lightly tapped the doorframe. Kagome looked up; tears filled her eyes. "Hi mommy."

Kagome got up and ran to her daughter. She held her tightly as if she'd disappear if she let go. "Miyoko! Sweetie, you're back and safe. I'm so glad." Tears streamed down her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry"

"You don't have to apologize for anything." They sat together. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Bankotsu treated me well."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, from what she heard, Bankotsu was the one who stole her in the first place. Kagome was starting to see why. Rin ran into the study. "Uncle's here!"

Miyoko's heart thumped. "Go see him, sweetie."

* * *

Bankotsu sat in his room with only one person on his mind: Miyoko. Six months had been short. Mace ran in yipping and growling. "GO AWAY!" The puppy yelped and ran out of his room. Bankotsu groaned and got up. Mace curled up on Miyoko's bed whimpering. Bankotsu crawled in with him and pet the top of his head. "I'm sorry." Mace continued to whimper. "Yeah, I miss her too."

* * *

Miyoko opened the conference room. He leaned against the wall impatiently; his leg twitching in agitation. He was dressed in red with black slack; he wore no shoes or socks. Silver hair… Amber eyes… He was just as she remembered him. For a moment she just stared until tears clouded her vision; of everyone in her family, she missed him the most. Inuyasha hugged her and held her head on his chest. "I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"Why in the seven hells are you sorry for? I swear it will never happen again, I will protect you with my life."

"I missed you so much daddy."

"What did they do to you? Did they fucking touch you?"

That's when she noticed her uncle sitting behind a desk and Kouga leaning the wall behind him. "No."

Inuyasha started "What do you mean no, that bastard had no problem knocking you around and-"

"Sure, that was a given, but I wasn't raped."

"Did you kill Kyokotsu?" asked Sesshomaru

"No, his death was accidental."

"Did you kill Suikotsu?" asked Sesshomaru

"Suikotsu isn't dead…"

"Who's Kurokotsu?"

Miyoko froze. "I don't know."

"What the hell is this? 20 Questions?! My baby was kidnapped she isn't your spy!" Miyoko sighed in relief and thanked kami for her father. But he didn't know her dirty little secret. Inuyasha noticed the necklace. "Bastards…" he snatched it off her neck and tossed it behind his back. Inuyasha pulled out the ruby necklace and put it on her neck. Everything had returned to normalcy. "Well wolf, you found Miyoko so the money is yours."

Rin knocked on the door and walked inside. "Al-ek-na-sha is here."

"Alaknanda" said Miyoko laughing. As she left she picked up the discarded amethyst necklace; only Sesshomaru saw this.

Kouga looked at them and shook his head. "Nah, keep it." Rin smiled and sashayed out of the room. "Just get me a really, _really_ good wedding present."

* * *

"Damn it! Who does Inuyasha think he is?"

"Huh?" asked Jakotsu

"Stealing my property like that!"

Jakotsu huffed. "Honestly, all this fuss over a woman."

"She wasn't just a woman she was, fuck **is** my woman." Declared Bankotsu

"Well she is his daughter."

"…that doesn't mean anything."

"You did start it."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?!"

"Yours of course." Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "She hasn't even been gone a full two weeks."

"I miss her."

Jakotsu scratched his back. "I miss they way she cleaned and washed clothes! I'm down to my last skirt!" He calmed down. "She'd always use Morning Sun fragrance fabric softener for my clothes."

Bankotsu stared at nothing in hatred. "Just imagine her washing _their_ clothes. Disgusting…"

"I wonder what kind of drawers Inuyasha wears."

"I'm gonna kill 'em." Growled Bankotsu

"Boxers or briefs?"

"I'm gonna kill 'em." He said again

"I bet he wears boxers, but I wouldn't mind him wearing briefs." Jakotsu sighed. "You know this gives us the perfect reason to storm Takahashi Manor. Oh Inuyasha… You know his brother isn't so bad looking himself, neither is their friend wolf."

"Fuck them"

"I plan to."

"…"

"Give her a bit of time to bond with the family, at the most a month. Then just take her back. That way she won't resist or spite you."

Bankotsu put his arm around Jakotsu's shoulders. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

_I'll give you a bit of time Inuyasha, after that, you'll never see Miyoko again._

Kagome sipped her tea and walked silently to Miyoko's room. She cracked the door and peeked inside. The three girls; Miyoko, Rin and Alaknanda, had fallen asleep there. Miyoko smiled peacefully and sighed. Kagome smiled, it was good to have the family back together. Kagome kissed her niece and daughter on the forehead and walked out. _"Oo-aniki…"_ Kagome stopped and walked back to Miyoko's room. Did she just say what she thought she said? Miyoko yawned and turned over. Her hand loosened and the object slipped. Kagome gasped. It was that necklace! And the symbol was Bankotsu's!

**(A/N) So, Kagome figured it out. I don't like writing about her family. I guess the point of this is to say they are really close, but it's too calm so Bankotsu will be there NEXT CHAPTER! I'm still not ready for the confrontation with Inuyasha yet. I also wanted to ask my current and future anonymous reviewers, do you want me to email you my review replies or do you want me to continue using Author's Notes?**

_**Next Chapter- Now Bankotsu's in Kanto. Before they meet, Miyoko runs into her boyfriend Kai. Can she explain the last six months before Bankotsu gets there??**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own BLAZE and Oncoming Danger.

Chapter 15: Miyoko's Boyfriend

Miyoko had fallen into a new routine. Every morning she spent devoted to her family. But at night, Miyoko's thoughts would drift to Bankotsu and the rest of the Band. Some nights she'd have nightmares of Inuyasha and Bankotsu facing off. She vowed never to let them cross paths.

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" she screamed expecting it to be Alaknanda. Miyoko didn't recognize this number. In fact, she didn't even recognize the area code. "Hello?"

"Wow, I didn't think it would be this simple."

Miyoko's heart pounded. She looked around to see if anyone was in the hallway. "Bankotsu?"

"Glad to see you remembered."

"What are you doing?" she whispered "What would you do if someone else picked up?"

"Then I would've politely asked them to pass the phone."

"Where are you now?" she asked dangerously low

"Why are you whispering?" Bankotsu laughed. "Oh! You haven't told Inuyasha what we've been up to for the past six months. I wonder what he'd say. But to answer your question, I'm thirty minutes away from your house."

"What?!" Miyoko screamed, then she lowered her voice. "What?"

"I'm coming to get you."

"Bankotsu…" Miyoko made up something real quick. "I don't live here. I'm visiting, I moved out with Alaknanda."

"Alaknanda, that fucking traitor, I knew I should've killed her."

"You want to meet up?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"I'll meet you at the mall in about 45 minutes. And Bankotsu"

"Yeah"

"Don't call this number again." Miyoko hung up and breathed out. Despite the risk, she was excited; she hadn't seen Bankotsu in almost a month. Seeing him in such a crowded place was perfect and the likeliness of her father finding out was slim. Miyoko pulled out everything in her dresser and closet. She decided on dark blue hip-huggers and her white marquise cut belly ring with the pear shaped dangle. She didn't know what top or shoes to wear. She ran to Rin's room. Without asking, she picked out a pure white blackjack top. Rin was smaller than her so it was tight on the cleavage. Then she put on her whitest sneakers and brushed her teeth again. She put diamond studs in her ears and a white hat turned to the side before checking herself out. "Perfect." She grabbed her keys off the hook and announced she was going out. She only took her phone and debit card. Miyoko looked at her Midnight Cherry Acura RSX; there was a dent on the driver's side where Bankotsu threw her. Miyoko shook her head and started it up.

* * *

Miyoko made her own parking space and locked her doors. Miyoko went straight to the candy store so she could make up for stretching Rin's shirt. Then she headed to a new music store called BLAZE. She browsed through her favorites ignoring comments from guys _and the occasional girl…_ Then someone tapped her shoulder. Miyoko huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm already seeing someone."

"Gosh, I hope you're talking about me."

Miyoko turned around her jaw dropped. "Kai?!" Her eyes widened in delight and shock.

"Hey Angel. Long time no see." He gave her one of his famous grins. "How'd you spring loose?"

That's right! Bankotsu had abducted her in the middle their relationship. They'd gotten together one night after one of his concerts. Kai's band, Oncoming Danger, had already passed the garage phase, but was nowhere near real fame. Miyoko bit her lip. She never thought about it, but she's cheating on Kai. "Kai, a lot of things have changed."

"I know. You've gotten sexier." Kai held her hand. He led her to another rack. "I want to show you something." Kai looked though the selection and dropped a CD in her hands. "Look at track number 7."

Miyoko gasped. 'Track 7-Midnight Angel.' Miyoko smiled. "You made a song about me?" Miyoko bought the CD and tried to distance herself from Kai, but he followed her. His long layered cut black hair gave him a shattered destructive look, his almond brown eyes followed her every movement. He wore sidelace black denim rock pants and a black "Oncoming Danger" t-shirt. He looked like the perfect delinquent that schoolgirls dream about.

"Where are you going?"

"Kai, please don't follow me."

"What's wrong? Angel you can tell me anything." They arrived at a food court. "I'll buy you a shake or something, and you can tell me." Said Kai determined. Kai returned with the order. He was worried and flustered to see Miyoko searching for someone. "What's wrong are you being followed again?"

"No, Kai."

"Relax" Kai lifted out of his seat and kissed her. "Have some."

"I'm allergic to chocolate." Kai looked embarrassed. "It's okay." Miyoko started to bite her nails. "Kai, I got to be honest."

"Did they abuse you?" Miyoko looked confused. "You hesitated when I-"

"Kai, I cheated on you." There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Kai ran his fingers through his hair. "Was it one of them?" Miyoko nodded. "So that means its over. Angel, we were apart for a very long time. I forgive you."

"No, it's not over." Miyoko showed him her necklace. "He's coming here. Kai, I'm so sorry."

He looked upset and confused. "I don't understand. I've been monogamous the whole time. THE WHOLE TIME, MIYOKO!"

"I'm sorry."

"Your apologizes won't take back the six months I spent mourning over my girlfriend. Why Miyoko? Is it because you didn't care about me? Tell me how you feel about me."

"Kai-"

"Tell me!"

Miyoko sighed. She could understand his anger. "Every time I'm around you I get butterflies. Your smile makes me smile. And I love your music."

"And him?"

Miyoko smiled. "He stirs the most reaction out of me, whether it's my emotions or my body. He's like a dirty mystery and I lo-" Kai got up and crashed his lips on hers; kissing her hard; as if this was the last thing he could do to change her mind. "Kai" she said muffled. "Stop." Miyoko's eyes widened. "Kai RUN!"

Kai was lifted four feet above the floor. His frantic hazel eyes met a pair of angry blue ones. "You bastard" Bankotsu slammed him on the table. It crumbled into nothing. People started gasping and/or watching. Kai groaned; Bankotsu kicked him in the side. Bankotsu jacked him up again. "Who the hell are you?"

"Miyoko's boyfriend." He blurted out.

Bankotsu hurled him into a column. Mall security came closer. Bankotsu pulled out a 9mm and fired a warning shot. People screamed and ran around in circles. "I'm asking this again, who are you?"

"Her boy-" Bankotsu grabbed his neck with nothing but a smirk on his face. Kai thought he was insane!

"I'll make it easier. Which would you rather have, **my** girlfriend or your life?"

"Stop it!" She picked the mall for something like this not to happen. "If you don't let go of him right now, I'm leaving and-"

Bankotsu kissed Miyoko; she was so sexy when she was mad. Making demands like she ran things, cute… She forgot everything she was going to say. Bankotsu looked satisfied and let go of Kai. "You got lucky." Bankotsu put his weapon away. "Let's go." Bankotsu disappeared in the crowd.

Miyoko knelt down to Kai. "Are you okay?" Kai began to cough. "Kai, I'm so sorry." She got up to leave. Kai grabbed her wrist.

"Miyoko, he's insane."

"I know, but I love him. Please don't tell my father you saw us."

"I'm not stupid." He looked at her with tears. "Except when it comes to you. I still want you to have the CD. Listen to Track 7. I mean every word." Miyoko kissed Kai on his forehead. "Angel, be safe."

"With him, I am."

"Miyoko, LET'S GO!" Bankotsu screamed over the crowd. She got up and ran to him.

Miyoko found that her car had been towed. Bankotsu pulled up on his orange Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R. Miyoko heard police coming. She got on and held onto him. They said nothing the whole ride. They stopped at a vacant lot. "You idiot!" Miyoko screamed.

"He forced himself on you!"

"WE WERE BREAKING UP!" Miyoko felt a wave of guilt overcome her.

Bankotsu was silent for a while. "What were you going to say?"

"Huh?"

"Before he kissed you."

Miyoko bit her lip and sighed. "I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"Fair enough, there are things I can't tell you yet either. But there's one thing I'd like you to do."

"What?"

"Move out of _that_ _man's_ house."

'He knew.' "Bankotsu, why do you hate my father so much?"

Bankotsu was silent. He looked at her without a response for a while. "That's the one thing I can't tell you."

"How are we going to progress with these secrets?" she asked concerned

"Time." He said. "Only time."

'_Inuyasha, you're fucking up my life again. It's only because I love her that I won't tell her what a bastard you are. I will kill you. Revenge Inuyasha! I will have my revenge.'_

**(A/N) You remember earlier when Mukotsu asked her out and she was like I already have a man, Kai was it. Why do Inuyasha and Bankotsu hate each other so much? That's a question I'm going to have fun answering! Speaking of which, answering this PM I received, yes. This fic uses older Rin. In fact she's older than Miyoko. **

_**Next Chapter- Miyoko inspired to move out. Why are Bankotsu and Inuyasha so protective over Miyoko? Sesshomaru confronts Miyoko.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be typing this in class.

Chapter 16: Trigger

Her head rested on his lap; she stared into nothing. Thoughts of her childhood flooded her mind. Bankotsu said nothing. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. "This is my fault." She concluded.

Bankotsu didn't give a damn about her mother, but he wasn't going to allow her to blame herself. "Stop. There is no way you could've cause Kagome's bad health."

It was silent again. Despite all the work that had to be done, they stayed together. Everything else seemed meaningless at the moment. He assumed she was sleep until she opened her mouth. "Why do you hate daddy?" Bankotsu didn't answer. "I asked you this what three months ago? You must not understand-"

"No I understand perfectly. I just don't care."

"How?" she asked bitterly

"Easy. I had a father too." Miyoko didn't stir. "He had a few quirks" Bankotsu said with a smile "but went it really came to it he was truly a man of the cloth."

"Your dad was a preacher?"

"No a priest…he was the perfect father. Raised me right. Dad always said he wanted 10 kids. It didn't happen."

Bankotsu stopped talking. She was surprised he said that much. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"…"

"I'm so hypocritical. After all the mothers I've killed; I'm scared for my own to die. She's always been sick. By I've been told she was better before I was born."

Bankotsu flashed back. "Death is a natural part of life. Beyond death is neither good nor evil, just the mercy of Buddha." Miyoko sat up surprised. That was way too deep for Bankotsu. He shrugged his shoulders. "Something like that." She smiled sadly. "Relax; it's treatable. Besides it's not like our children will get it."

_Our…_ Her mother's fate was a gloomy question, but Bankotsu offered her what she wanted at the moment. "Make love to me." That night she needed to be comforted. She knew it wouldn't fix her problems, so did he. But simultaneously he filled the void and when it was over she laid there with insomnia.

* * *

Before dawn, Miyoko left for the hospital she took a deep breath and opened the door. Kagome was wired to an IV. According to her doctors her lungs were temporarily paralyzed, she had been wired to a respirator as well. Miyoko was relieved not to see her in that condition. She held in tears. She was so pale. Inuyasha was sitting by her side. He'd fallen asleep like that. "Daddy"

Inuyasha woke up. "Hey kid, enjoying your new place?"

"Yeah, it's nice."

"I aint too sure about that place. I doubt it's fireproof."

Miyoko laughed lightly. "There's no need to torch my place. I was planning on staying at home for a while."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said fluttering her eyes open.

"Kagome, get more rest, stupid."

"Leave us for a moment." Inuyasha didn't move. "Please…" Reluctantly Inuyasha left. Kagome sat up.

"No. Dad's right; you need to rest."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't! You won't be fine!" Miyoko sat down and covered her face. "Sorry, I'm-"

Kagome chuckled, "You and your father say things you don't mean to cover you your true feelings."

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Why should I be?"

"This is my fault."

"Who said that?"

"Hakudoshi."

Kagome looked at Miyoko with question. "You believed him?"

"Yes, he had no reason to lie to me, he told me the truth because he didn't care. He was older than me so I knew your health before you were born."

Kagome turned to her daughter. "Hakudoshi was an awful person; just because he was your cousin doesn't mean he was any good. He did bad things to you."

"I know." Miyoko reminisced. "He hated me or at least thought I was a toy to break."

"You adored him though."

"He taught me how to survive and fight." Miyoko looked away from her mother. "I'm going to move back in."

"Will that make you happy?" Kagome smiled. "You were glowing when I forced Inuyasha to give you permission. Honey I love you so much; it's my only wish to make you happy… Does he make you happy?"

"Who?"

"I'm proud of you for forgiving him." Kagome laid in her bed. "Now I can sleep easy."

Miyoko kissed her mother's forehead. "You do that mom."

Kagome passed away with a smile on her face.

**(A/N) I'm doing this at school. Saving this to the school computer. I hope I don't get in trouble. Man I missed writing!**

_**Next Chapter: Sesshomaru tells Miyoko something that changes her life, mind and relationship.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17: When Life Ends

Kagome was buried in a grave next to the shrine where she grew up. Miyoko was gloomy the entire time. Inuyasha was more of a wreck. Anything set them off. Miyoko and Inuyasha couldn't stay near each other; they reminded themselves too much like Kagome. Miyoko stopped wearing the ruby necklace. It beamed in the lights; it was dangerous to wear it, but she it felt right on her neck. She was about to leave to meet Bankotsu, when Sesshomaru got out of his car.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama." she said with a smile on her face and voice

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"Huh?" asked Miyoko. Why would Sesshomaru say something like that?

"The Shichinintai."

Miyoko's smile faded into almost a glare. "I don't-"

"You are lying. Do not lie to this Sesshomaru. Inuyasha may be foolish enough to ignore it, but it's as clear as day." Sesshomaru's eye grew colder. "Especially when you wear that pendant."

Miyoko knew eventually the truth would come out. "Why does dad hate him?"

"You can't be serious. I guess you wouldn't know."

"Know what?" she asked with more courage than she really had. Sesshomaru's face was twisted in agitation. "Uncle-"

"He killed your cousin."

"What?" Miyoko blinked several times, Sesshomaru had no reason to lie. If this was really true then- "I-"

"didn't know. Now that you do, what will you do?" He didn't stay long enough to hear her answer.

**Later...**

LIKE HER FAMILY WASN'T SMALL ENOUGH! She was going 90mph in the 50zone. How dare he? How could he! Miyoko made it to the gate. She stopped and tried to gain composure. Her hands were shaking. She was so mad. More at herself than anyone! She chose a man over her family. She was stupid; why did she make such a stupid decision! It was okay. She was about to rectify it.

Jakotsu opened the refrigerator and slammed it shut. "Where is that girl? We are out of groceries!" Jakotsu saw her walk in. "About time! Here are my lists." Miyoko looked at the slips of paper blankly. Jakotsu looked at her face closer. There was something off about her. "You drunk?" Miyoko glared at him. "Oh! Ew, it must be that time of the month."

"I never liked you." Miyoko pulled out a small handgun, pulled the trigger and walked away.

Jakotsu touched his stomach. _Blood…_ "That bitch shot me…"

She immediately went to her room and gathered her things. She stuffed almost everything of hers in three suitcases. She dragged them to the stairs. Mukotsu was coming up. Miyoko flung the first suitcase. It smacked him and he flipped over the rail. "I hate you too." Miyoko dropped her other two directly on him. Miyoko ran to the room across from hers.

**Meanwhile…**

Jakotsu took off his jeans and belt. Lucky for him, the bullet hit his belt buckle. Despite the bleeding burn wound on his torso, he was just fine. Just upset! What the hell did he do? Jakotsu hissed as he put peroxide on it. He heard a crash from the stairway. Mukotsu's hand flailed under the weight of Miyoko's overstuffed suitcases. Jakotsu pulled him out. "She just looked at me."

"I know! What did _we_ do? Women. They're so complicated."

Mukotsu rubbed his head. "Was she serious? Or did she just want to hurt us?"

"That's stupid. There is no reason for her to be mad. When she gets down here, I'm going to pull all that ugly hair out of her scalp!"

Bankotsu walked inside and looked at Jakotsu. "Should I ask?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe later, I don't really care at the moment."

"Big brother!"

"Big brother!"

Bankotsu ignored their calls. "Have you two seen Miyoko around here?" They pointed upstairs. "Good. And Jakotsu, stop going bareback." Miyoko getting her stuff from his room. "Hey baby"

_His_ voice. It was nauseating! Miyoko struck him. "I can't believe I trusted you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm done. We are through!"

Bankotsu grabbed her chin. "You aren't going anywhere." he threatened

"Let go or I'll cut you." she threatened back

"Not until you tell me what your fucking problem is."

"Oh trust, I'll be fine after I leave here." She pushed him to a wall. Bankotsu recovered and tackled her to the floor. She clawed towards the exit. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Bankotsu grabbed her ankles and dragged her back inside. "Get off me!"

"Tell me."

"Did you kill Hakudoushi?" He thought for a moment. "Think WAY back."'

"Oh, yeah." 'T. Hakudoushi… T. Hakudoushi…' It suddenly hit him. "He was you brother wasn't he."

"Cousin. My only biological cousin and you fucking-" she started throwing things at him. "I HATE YOU! AS IF MY FAMILY WASN'T SMALL ENOUGH! YOU MOTHERFUCKING LIAR!" She ran out of things to throw. "You lead me to believe daddy started this!"

"And he did."

"Bullshit!" Miyoko wanted to know one thing. "Why?"

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "He knew my name."

Miyoko slumped down. A name. All of this was because of his name?! "I am going to walk out of this door and _never _come back."

"No you're not."

"Then explain." Miyoko's arms were crossed.

"Why it didn't matter."

Miyoko laughed in disbelief. "Okay whatever, goodbye."

"Don't you dare walk out that door." he said in a voice that scared Miyoko.

"Why would I stay?" He was silent. Miyoko walked to the door. "I loved you," Miyoko ripped off her necklace and threw it at his feet. "but I'll grow up." Miyoko picked up the sleeping puppy and left him. She ran down the stairs and past Jakotsu and Mukotsu.

"I got something to say to you-"

"Let her go." Bankotsu said. He watched as she got in her car and sped off. Let her go, he didn't care.

In almost no time flat she made it to Takahashi Manor. Her true home.

**A Week Later...**

She was pathetic, as Kagura explained. For a week her niece had shut herself in a room before finally letting herself out. When you walked past all you could hear was her moaning, sobbing, breaking things, and whispering to herself. She was pale and had a gray aura. Rin was devastated over the condition her cousin was in. Miyoko walked outside in her night clothes. Snow began to fall.

"You should be decent when you come out." Miyoko was silent. "Winter's your favorite time of year."

"Did uncle tell you?" she asked Kagura

"You assume that's why I'm talking to you? I just wanted to smoke." Kagura said. "I don't know what's going on, but I do know you'll die out here without a coat."

"I've already messed up my life."

"This is either over your mom or a man." Kagura muttered.

"So what should I do?"

"You're going to have to give me more than that if you want my advice."

"I think I've finally fell out of love with our family's biggest enemy."

"We have numerous enemies. I'm guessing the diamond-head though."

"So"

"My advice doesn't mean anything unless you apply it." Kagura lit a cigarette. "You wait. See how you feel about him. If you don't love him then leave it alone."

"…What if I still do?"

"Then you fight."

Miyoko nodded her head. Her emotions were relentless at the moment; she might not love him anymore. And if she does, who's more important? Would Bankotsu wait for her to decide?

**(A/N) Blame this chapter on my ex, but we won't get into that. It's been a while. Senior year's a killer! I miss underclassmen days. I had so much more free time! What did Bankotsu mean by it didn't matter?**

_**Next Chapter- Introduction to Shippou. Very short chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 18: Insurance

He sat across from Bankotsu's table. A self rolled cigar in his hand. "So what do you want me to do?"

"In the future, I'll want my team and me to disappear." Bankotsu said with a beer in his hands.

"Again? Is that chick really worth it?" he asked. His red hair tied in a silver ribbon.

"You did a great job last time. Let's see if you can find a place even more isolated."

"For how long? I need an estimate for how long you want to stay." He said lighting his cigar

"I don't know Shippou, a couple of months. And in a place Mukotsu can do some _harvesting_."

"Hmm, I know the perfect place for 60million and 10kilos"

"You've lost your damn mind." Bankotsu said not amused.

"Okay, okay, you're family. I guess 2million and some pocky."

"That sounds right." Bankotsu smirked.

"I thought you already broke that woman." Shippou said. "Who is she anyway?"

"She's Inuyasha's daughter." He took out a picture. "She hates me and so far the feeling is mutual."

"Damn, she's beautiful. You know what I'd do to her if I had the chance."

"You're just a teen."

"It doesn't matter." Shippou frowned. "Moms would kill me for the way I'm talking about women."

"…"

"We didn't turn out the way father wanted us did we Ryu?"

"…" At first Bankotsu said nothing. Bankotsu glared at his adoptive brother, Shippou. "Get out."

Shippou didn't say a word. That was forbidden territory. He was lucky, no man spoke Bankotsu's real name and lived to tell about it…

**(A/N) So what is Bankotsu planning? Very short chapter, it's important though.**

_**Next Chapter- Alaknanda gets a new place. LEMON!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 19: Uncircumcised Suitors

Kouga leaned on the rail of Alaknanda's balcony and watched Rin leave.

"What are you doing?" Alaknanda asked

"Getting air, I'm claustrophobic and your tiny-ass apartment was giving me the creeps."

"Say what you want, but I bought my "tiny-ass apartment" legally without your dirty money." They were silent. "Rin doesn't like you."

Kouga stood up. "You don't know that. I think she does and when the time is right I'm going to make her my woman."

Alaknanda laughed. "She doesn't like you."

"What makes you an expert?"

"Well, I was a cop. I am a woman… And your rival."

Kouga's eyes widened. "You're a-"

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah"

"And sweet"

"Yeah"

"And the purest creature I've met in my life. Why wouldn't I be attracted?"

Kouga snorted and stared at the Indian beauty. "I always knew there was something off about you."

**The Next Day...**

Kouga paced outside Rin's room. Today was the day he'd ask for her hand. He opened the door. Rin was giggling with Alaknanda on her bed. "Kouga-kun!" Kouga sat on the other side of Rin. He would've been territorial, but Alaknanda looked uninterested. "Alaknanda can juggle! She's so talented."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I bet I can do it better than she can." Kouga threw up three balls. He caught two, but the last one hit Alaknanda in the head. "Damn, I'm sorry."

"Does it hurt?" asked Rin

"No, I'm fine." Kouga touched her head, and tried to examine it. "Kouga I'm fine." she said taking his hand off her head. He didn't let go.

"Rin!" Kagura called

"Coming!" She kissed Alaknanda and Kouga on the cheek. "I'll get you some ice when I return."

Rin left the room. The thought of Rin and Alaknanda making out mottled his mind. His dick started to twinge. He realized he was still holding Alaknanda's hand. Rin. She had the body of the hottest model, but the mind of a child. He realized now that he couldn't be with her. He was guessing Alaknanda was feeling the same. It was sad. They both lost a potential lover. "Are you sure your head's alright?" Kouga asked.

Alaknanda let go of his hand. "I'm fine."

"Because I would never hurt you on purpose." he said advancing towards her.

"Um, I think I know that."

"I'm not going to cause you pain, but I know I can bring you a lot of pleasure."

Alaknanda hid her fury. Kouga was everything she hated about men. "Kouga, I think we should-"

Without thinking he kissed her with full fury. She didn't resist it. Neither of them wanted, or did stop. He laid her down on the bed. He kissed her neck and shoulder. Alaknanda flipped them over. "Remember this wolf, I stay on top." He didn't care; she was doing this, that's all he cared about. He unzipped her dress from the side. Her dress fell to her feet.

"Whoa" She had the most beautiful body he'd ever seen. Long smooth legs, flawless hips and torso, beautiful brown complexion. Not to mention perfect breast that fit in his hands. The underwear she wore was just a tease. He wanted to rip them off and fuck her senseless, but that would have to wait. He nipped her ear and growled. "Tonight, I'll show you the satisfaction only a man can give."

Alaknanda rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

He kissed her neck and the valley of her breast. Her scent was driving him nuts! He kissed her stomach; he went lover and kissed the cover of her lacey panties. "Tan is sexy on you." Kouga used his teeth and pulled down her panties. "Everything is." He spread her legs and rested on his knee. His tongue licked her entrance gingerly. Before he tasted her inside, he sucked the outer walls. He moistened her outside and licked her labia. No other man had done that, she was so thankful that she shaved. Kouga licked inside and soaked the area around her clit. Kouga scooted closer and pushed deeper. His tongue coaxing her clit to bud. Kouga circled around it lightly, like a waltzing. He sucked his finger and nudged her clit. Alaknanda no longer keep her nonchalant composure. He enjoyed the wet sound it made as he played with it. He was glad to make Alaknanda his newest toy. She began to rock and whimper. "Not yet" he told her. He pressed it and gyrated his finger on her nub. He licked it occasionally to keep it moist. It was the sound of a wet pussy… That always got him going. Alaknanda held onto his shoulders as she came. Wiping his mouth he looked at her. Her cum running down her legs. He liked it messy; he pushed her on the bed. She closed her legs and swayed them seductively; her eyes giving him all the consent and anticipation he needed. He pulled everything off.

Alaknanda stood straight up. Her eyes were wide. Kouga's ego soared, if possible, even higher. "You're-" What was she going to say? Big? Huge? Enormous? "uncircumcised!"

Kouga's face and dick dropped. "What?"

"You're not circumcised."

"Neither are you." Alaknanda's face expressed disgust. Kouga frowned. "You think you're perfect don't you. Stupid dyke…"

Alaknanda threw a pillow at him. "Never said I was! Fuck you. You can kiss my ass! You sure hell wasn't insulting me when you were on your knee." She laughed demeaningly. "_Alaknanda you're so perfect. Alaknanda you're so sexy in tan. _What happened to that?"

"Shut up." Kouga grabbed her neck. A look of fear flashed in Alaknanda's eyes. "You make me so fucking sick. You, you…" Kouga kissed her roughly and let go of her neck. Alaknanda was sprawled out. "Damn, I don't know what to say. You leave me speechless."

She stood up and smiled. "Then finish what you started."

She erected her leg perfectly in the air. Kouga was perfectly hard again. He entered her at an angle. Alaknanda scrunched up her face and let her leg rest on Kouga's shoulder. Her flexibility impressed him, but the position was too restrictive; he couldn't show off his length or skill. He swiped her leg with his own; they leaned into the bed. "Trust me, the bottom ain't bad." He lifted her other leg on his shoulder. They entwined fingers as he moved inside her. "God you're perfect Alaknanda." He kissed her caramel leg and stared possessively at her flawless body and breast. He pounded into her relentlessly.

"Harder!" she begged "Harder Kouga please!"

Her curly brown hair spiraled around her like a frieze and her eyes… Kouga pushed her legs back to kiss her again. She screamed in name in bliss. Feeling herself about to come she grabbed the sheets. They came together. Without thinking, Kouga sank his teeth into her neck.

Kouga breathed heavily and nuzzled her neck. "So much for being lesbian."

"I'm not." she said smiling. "I'm bi." She pushed Kouga on his back. "Let me prove it to you."

She mounted Kouga with deviance and grace. Alaknanda slid on him easily. It made that slick sound he loved so much. She grits her teeth. He watched her with intent. She rolled her back lower until she was lying flat, but on her knees. She popped her lower half and swayed her hips with snakelike rhythm. Kouga growled. She laughs and flips her hair. "Shit Alaknanda."

She sits up and bounces harder. "Kouga you're-"

The door swung open. Alaknanda got off Kouga and covered herself. Rin drops the ice in her hands. Kouga just looked at her. He had no modesty.

**Afterward...**

It took Rin a while to recover from such a sight. Her good friend and her "uncle"… Awkward…

Alaknanda immediately went to Miyoko to talk. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I still dislike him, but there was never a man who was as good as Kouga."

"Poor Rin, she's been scarred for life."

"I feel awful about that, but Kouga was just what the doctor ordered." Alaknanda sipped on her cappuccino. "He has that kind of sex you should laugh about."

"How so?"

"He likes to talk. Not only that he growls. Grrr… I think he even bit me." Miyoko looked at her with worry. "Don't worry it didn't hurt. He has amazing stamina. I bet he could make me cum six times without trying."

"So who gives better head?" Miyoko asked curiously

"Kouga's good, he's even better than most women, but…"

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

Alaknanda stared at the wall mystified. "I feel really good. Too bad it could never work out. Him being Kouga."

"What's wrong with Kouga?"

"Well I've known him for a short while. He's extremely cocky. Most of the time, I think what a bastard! Chauvinistic ass!"

"Well…"

"And no offense to your family, but I can't be caught up with the criminal life."

Miyoko thought about Bankotsu. "I don't blame you."

"You need to date again." Alaknanda said licking cream off her fingers.

"I don't know."

"Tomorrow night, I'll set you up with this guy I work with."

"Which job?" Miyoko asked not really caring

"The book store, since you've already dated a music guy." Alaknanda said smiling

"If I don't go you'll never let me live it down will you?"

"Nope" Alaknanda said smacking her lips. 'I should start having casual sex more often, I feel rejuvenated!'

* * *

Miyoko looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect. Her tan dress was tight in the right places, but flowed a little to make her strut seem more sassy. She wore gold stilettos and earrings. Her hair flowed down her back. Miyoko smiled and turned off the light. At first she didn't know, but it'd been four months since the breakup. Now she was looking forward to this date. Out of nowhere she heard footsteps. She was the only person supposedly on this wing. Miyoko grabbed a pistol from the hallway display and made sure it was loaded. She walked back to her room and turned on the lights. Four guns aimed at her. _He_ sat in the middle of them, a smirk ridden on his face. Miyoko's eyes glared in hatred.

"Hello Kurokotsu"

**(A/N) At first it was going to be a Kouga/Rin pairing, but then I got to thinking. I like Kouga/Alaknanda so much more! I'm going to have so much fun with them. ^-^**

_**Next Chapter- Cornered.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20: Formation of the Band of Seven

Bankotsu. Miyoko glared at him.

"Alert as ever, Kurokotsu."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you're the last one left." he said nonchalant

Miyoko looked at the four Shichinintai aimed at her. Mukotsu… Jakotsu… Renkotsu… And- "Suikotsu's back."

"No thanks to you bitch!"

"Yo, don't reunite by arguing." said Bankotsu

"Go away!" she screamed in effort of signaling help

"Shut it Kuro. I'll blast away even you." He was dead serious.

"You think I fear death?" she asked mockingly

"Nope, that's why I have an ace. Come on Kuro, let's get going."

"Going? I'm not going anywhere."

"Aren't you cute. Isn't she cute guys?" They snickered. Bankotsu got serious again. "Look around you; you don't have much of a choice." He yawned "Unless you want, your Rin to die."

"What?! What have you done with my cousin?!" she screamed, if he did anything to her cousin she'd… She knew he was capable of anything.

"You're a smart girl, fill in the blanks. Out of the seven of us, of course this includes you my dear Shichinintai, who isn't here?"

Miyoko looked around. "…where's Ginkotsu?"

"Quit wasting time with useless questions; bring your ass or Rin dies."

Miyoko looked at them all; she couldn't find a single one of them that didn't have something against her. "I hate you." she said in defeat.

"The feeling's mutual Princess." Bankotsu motioned her to throw away her gun. She had no choice but to do it. "We're going out the front door." She wanted to kill him! He was blatantly disrespecting Inuyasha's house. She tried to think of a solution, but there wasn't one that didn't end in death.

Bankotsu watched her from behind. Just because he hated her didn't mean she was any less ugly. And that dress… Jakotsu was the only one not walking funny. Miyoko walked out into the nighttime air. Behind her, all but Mukotsu put on protective mask. Before she could question it, she noticed Ginkotsu inside the black SUV. "Liars! You said-"

Mukotsu opened a keg of poison; Miyoko swayed and fell on the ground.

**Meanwhile…**

Alaknanda was on airs as she pulled in the driveway of her apartment complex. She almost floated up the stairs. Her door was wide open. "Oh God" she said. Someone had broken into her house. She put her keys on fingers. She would use them like brass knuckles. Alaknanda didn't have a partner to back her up; so she was slightly scared. She took comfort in the fact she knew dangerous people and whatever happened, they'd have her back. She hoped… Alaknanda walked in. 'How stupid am I?!' she mentally screamed. She looked around; nothing appeared stolen or broken. She picked up letters from her coffee table; whoever had broken in also stole her mail. And put it there? Like they lived there? Alaknanda flipped through them. They were only bills. She took off her shoes and went to her room to balance her checkbook and see how far this month's expenses would set her back. She noticed her bedroom door was wide open too. Timidly she walked to the door. A hand covered her mouth. Alaknanda screamed and thrashed around, but his hold wouldn't let go. No one could hear her scream. Tears were beginning to form in the crevices of her eyes. She hadn't lived life yet! With the way he was holding her body, she just knew he would snap her neck.

"Hey baby" he said huskily

Alaknanda was screaming, but then stopped. He let go off her mouth, but not her waist. "Kouga?!"

"The one and only."

Alaknanda was furious. "You ass! I thought you were going to kill me! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"You're my woman, nobody's gonna hurt with you." He kissed her neck. "You should know that."

"Let me go."

Kouga let go of her waist and looked at her fist. Her grip was so tight on the keys she'd started to bleed. "What were you going to do with that?"

"I was going to cut you."

"How? Your eyes were closed." Alaknanda frowned and opened her check book. Kouga opened her bills for her and threw them over his shoulder. "That's all? I'll settle this right here."

"I don't need your dirty money." She wasn't as sure as she sounded.

"You're weird. I'm offering to pay your bills and you refuse?"

"I'm doing fine on my own." Alaknanda smiled brightly. "Better than fine, I got accepted to a college! I'm going to finish my degree!"

Kouga shrugged. "You'd do better as my woman."

"God! Would you forget that night?"

"And the night after?" he said with a smirk.

Alaknanda closed her eyes and tried to choose the right words. "Kouga, I can't get into that life, plus I'm studying Pre-Law."

"You're going to fail."

"Fuck you! You're the only burden in my life. So get out." Alaknanda mentally cursed. This man could kill her in an instant and she just "disrespected" him.

Kouga got up and stopped at the door. He stopped, turned around and pinned her to the bed. She was so afraid. "I need you, Alaknanda. I'm going crazy without you. I have to be inside you."

"Go away." Kouga looked at her confused, but continued his ministrations. When she tried to push him off he pinned her arms firmly on the bed. Her heart raced. She didn't personally like Kouga, but he could satisfy her. 'One last time' she convinced herself 'this is the last time.'

**Shichinintai Location #2...**

Miyoko had a splitting headache and her mouth was disturbingly dry. She groaned. Miyoko looked around. She was in some kind of wooden hut. 'Not this again!' Sunlight streamed inside; the light was murderous for her head. The slightest sound was discomforting. Miyoko wobbled to the door. Her feet trembled as she tried to get up. She clung to the door. She pulled herself up and looked outside. 'Where the hell am I?' It was if she stepped into the past. There were no paved roads or cars. Houses were built out of wood; horticulture and forestry were everywhere. Miyoko used all her strength to pull the wooden door open. It gave a little, but her muscles ached! It felt like pins and needles pricked her skin. She was tingling everywhere. Miyoko lost grip. She hit her head hard on the wall and slid down. The door flew open. Miyoko held her head and looked away from the light. "You're awake." She couldn't look at him. She knew that voice… "Thirsty? Hungry? Understandable, you've been out for 34 hours."

"…"

"You were out through several flights, rides and that time I "accidentally" dropped you."

"Where am I?" She was so disoriented she didn't even notice how fast he got there when he heard her fall.

"Asia, that's all you get to know. It's our home for a while."

"They'll find me." Miyoko's head was ringing.

"Not this time. I guarantee there will be no third party interference." Miyoko slumped down. Bankotsu opened her mouth and poured water into it. "You're dehydrated. The dizziness will wear off eventually." 'You were supposed to be out for 48-72 hours. You always were strong.' Miyoko started to choke on the water. Bankotsu turned her to the side and left the next to canteen her.

Gnats swarmed around her face. It was painful to stretch. Salty sweat got into her eyes. With her muscles aching like they did, it was next to impossible to open the door again. The buzz of the insects was droning. She wiped the sweat from her forehead; she was drenched in sweat by nightfall. The breeze was freezing on her skin. At least her headache stopped. She pulled off her shoes and walked to the door. She was surprised when Bankotsu was outside. She opened the door and stared. He lifted a wooden bath on his shoulder as if it were a pizza dish.

"Move" he commanded. Miyoko rolled her eyes and remained motionless. He dropped the tub, it made a loud noise. He pushed her to a wall. "I better never have to repeat myself or have you disobeying me again, especially when I'm doing something nice for you."

"I never asked you to. I DON'T want to be here."

"I don't give a fuck. You are a Shichinintai; you work for me."

He dropped her on the floor. "I hate you Bankotsu."

"And I hate you." He stopped at the door. "Fill the tub and wash. You really stink."

She'd official gone to hell. Bankotsu's vengeance must've had no bounds. She'd always believed if she knew where she was there was hope of her being found. It was hopeless. How long had she been there? Please, she didn't even know what day it was. Staying there meant her life was on a time limit. She was in the same dress. It was soiled with sweat stains, ripped and tattered. She was far from sexy; on the contrary, she was itchy. Maintaining her anger she went to find Bankotsu. She hoped her conversations didn't end up like the last two:

_Flashback: "Oo-aniki" she said full of venom "You know the water isn't safe right?" _

"_Yeah so."_

"_So?"_

"_You can do two things. Boil the river water and turn the steam into water or you can be smart and use the pump like the rest of us."_

"_You know you didn't tell me about a pump."_

"_Well I'm telling you know. Use the damn pump."_

_Flashback: "Bankotsu, I've been in the same outfit for a while."_

"_Yeah I noticed. You should really change." he replied as Jakotsu laughed_

"_Really Bankotsu" She stared at them both; they were dressed as if they were in Sengoku Jidai. "I have to get out of this dress."_

"_Then strip."_

"_Oh God no" said Jakotsu frowning "You could always ask the natives for something to wear."_

"_I don't know the language."_

"_Too bad, if you weren't such a bitch one of us could help you out."_

"_Please as if you know the language." she muttered_

_Bankotsu got up. "What was that?"_

"_You heard me."_

_Bankotsu glared at Miyoko. Jakotsu waited. 'He's going to break her face!' Bankotsu grabbed some woman's arm and turned to her. "Noami, visne domum hodie mecum venire?" The woman nodded and ran away. "If you weren't such a bitch." Miyoko's face was in total disbelief. 'Well that's one way to break her face I suppose.'_

This time she didn't need the arguing. She was pretty sure she gave herself food poisoning from the vegetables she ate. All she wanted was food that wouldn't kill her. "Bankotsu"

"You look like hell."

"I think I have food poisoning; I just want something that will build back my health."

"Okay" Miyoko thought she was delusional. "You want medicine too?"

"Are you being serious?" she asked weakly

"Of course! I'd take care of my dogs if they got sick."

Miyoko's face was twisted in some unknown expression. She turned on her heels and stormed away. "Pet dog? So much for being a Shichinintai… Ho doesn't even threat me human." Miyoko got dizzy. Her stomach churned violently. She braced herself on a tree as her stomach emptied itself out. "Oh God" she said looking at her dress. She wiped her mouth and grimaced on how disgusting she was. She staggered AWAY from camp.

"You know you'll die if you go that way."

"I no longer care. It's better than staying." She was extremely light-headed. "I'd rather-" She blacked out. He caught her before she hit the ground.

He felt her forehead. "She has a fever." He scooped her in his arms. "I still love you beautiful."

**(A/N) Bankotsu didn't say anything that woman would understand. He told her **_**Naomi, won't you come home with me**_** in Latin. My mouth is numb. I got fillings and I have a lot more to go. I love the dentist, but my mom hates the dentist bill. I heard they're making new Inuyashas in Japan. The new one is called Black Tessaiga. I can't wait because that's when he does that move Mediou Zangetsouha and it's soooooooo cool.**

_**Next Chapter- Bankotsu takes Miyoko to a secluded place.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 21: Return to Normalcy

**Renkotsu** brought Miyoko back to camp and placed her on his bed. Despite how nasty she looked and smelled, she was there. With him… Alone… He finally had her, there were so many things he wanted to do. Renkotsu decided not to. That wasn't his style. He grabbed a cloth and bucket and cleaned her face. Miyoko's eyes shot open. She looked at Renkotsu in confusion. "You passed out."

"…go away."

"You have a fever."

"I don't want your help. The last time one of you tried to _help_ me, he tried to kill me." She looked at him with cold eyes. "Can I trust you?"

"With anything"

**The Next Day…**

Miyoko was fully healthy again. She washed and changed in Renkotsu's horari; it looked like a short baggy dress on her. It was interesting to her that they were dressed for 1497, but she didn't mind. "24 hour flu?"

"Well how else can you explain my condition yesterday and today?"

"Strong immunities. Expulsion of the substance that made you sick."

"Who's the doctor, you or Suikotsu?" she laughed. Renkotsu laughed with her, but it was forced. "You're always so serious. You need to loosen up, Renkotsu."

"Why do you think that?"

"You always seem like you're thinking of a master plan or something." She folded her arms. "If you guys had really taken Rin she would have shown you how."

"…"

Miyoko's eyes widened. "Not in that way! Sorry, I know you probably stopped having sex since the incident. You're strong for that. It's been a while since I-"

"Renkotsu" Bankotsu interrupted

"Oo-aniki"

"Mukotsu has things for you to do. And you" he said directed to Miyoko "come with me."

Renkotsu left in a hurry. Miyoko rolled her eyes and got up. Bankotsu growled and grabbed her by her hair. "I've gotten tired of your blatant disrespect." He dragged her to his room. "You aren't the only one that doesn't like me, but like the others you will show me respect."

"Why? You don't deserve it."

"Shut up, quit talking for once and listen."

"You don't own me."

"You stupid bitch, I do own you! Don't forget you sold yourself to save Alaknanda." Miyoko didn't answer. "You've just had the luxury of being my girlfriend, but that's over and so is the special treatment. You are a Shichinintai like the rest of them."

"Hardly! You treat me worse than them!"

"So what. Be lucky you're still alive."

"Why so you can torture me to death?" she asked

"This again? You are so conceited! Everything has to be about you."

"What are you talking about?!" Miyoko folded her arms. "Can you tell me that? Or is that a secret too."

"You're always toying with me."

"I wasn't toying with you!"

"You wasted my time! I can't believe I had feelings for a bitch like you."

"I didn't know! You never told me!"

"It was obvious. You aren't dumb." he said

"You think I felt nothing? My feelings were the reason I left." she admitted

"Bullshit"

"I'm serious!"

"Bull. Shit."

"You killed my cousin! You expect me to smile, say okay and everything be just fine?"

"It happened five years ago! I didn't know he was your cousin!"

"Would you've stopped if you had known?"

"Hell no."

"Oh my God!" she screamed frustrated

"You make it seem like it's _my_ fault! He came after me first."

"…"

"Look at you, you hypocritical bitch! You knew how fucked up he was and you came at me like I was in the wrong!"

"He was my cousin."

"So what?! I was your man!"

"You know that's not the same."

"Why because of blood? Screw you and your DNA."

"I lost my mother, Bankotsu! It was never about him. You have no idea what it's like to have family values."

"Well Princess that's where you're wrong."

"Are you going to explain?"

"No"

"Why should I trust you? You don't trust me!" she screamed

"Fuck you! I fucking loved you! I did trust you; I tried to protect you!" he screamed back

"From what?"

"The truth."

"Please." she said unmoved "I didn't care! I don't care! I don't care! You're as much as a liar as I'm hypocritical!"

"…"

"Tell me! What won't you tell me?!"

"Why should I, I don't love you anymore. Matter of fact, I never loved you. That's why I didn't say it."

Miyoko took a moment to let that absorb. "Well that's good because I never loved you… I just wanted my freedom."

Not wanting to display her weakness she started to leave. "Wait" he said grabbing her arm. "You want the truth?"

"Yes…"

"Where to start… Ryu Nagamasa" Miyoko didn't know what that was supposed to mean. "My name is Ryu Nagamasa." She didn't stir. "My dad is your dad's best friend."

"Nagamasa… I know that name. What's his name?"

"Miroku"

"I've met him."

"Dad was in the game too before he had his religious calling. "

"He came over some occasions. It was rare because he lives in Sapporo."

"Yeah I know."

"What happened between you and Hakudoushi?"

"That's something I can't answer. He came at me saying he was going to destroy me. No explanation. It doesn't matter, not even to Sesshomaru. We all knew he was out of his mind."

"I see. I'm sorry." She really meant it. "It was never even about him. I wanted to kill him so I was jealous, not sad when I heard he died. I was grieving my mother through him and taking it out on you. I must seem hypocritical."

"You are. And I'm a liar."

"Since when have you lied? I just said that because you lied by omission."

"But I have. Just now." He held her close. "When I said I never loved you," Her heart started beating. "it was a lie."

"I-I love you too." She kissed him lightly, and, pulled away. "But we need to take things slow."

"Why?"

"I can't choose."

"I'm not asking you to do anything yet. Oh but I will remind you one last time that you will listen to me. You are a Shichinintai, and if you disobey me you'll be punished like the rest of them."

"I understand." She walked to the door. She thought of something and turned around. "And if you order me to date you?"

"Then you'd have to listen."

"And if I refused" Miyoko asked with her hands behind her back

"You know what would happen." he said huskily

"I'll wait for that order." She whispered in his ear before walking off.

Bankotsu watched her walk out. Damn, she looked good in anything. It bothered him that she slept in Renkotsu's room yesterday **and** she was wearing his horari. Before he dealt with that, he had to speak with Renkotsu. "Oo-aniki" Speak of the devil. "I went to Mukotsu. He didn't need anything."

"Nope, he has everything under control. You're smart; you knew that, but you went anyway. That just shows how obedient you are. Good job." He put his arm around Renkotsu's shoulder. "Speaking of obedience, Kurokotsu…" He noticed Renkotsu tense. "She's one hell of a woman. She hard to control, but it can be done. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"We're only friends."

"Would we be having this conversation if you two were just friends? You want her. I've known that for a while. You can't handle a woman like her. Let me warn you now, if you to stay in the same room alone for more than 10 minutes I'll castrate one of you."

"Understood" Renkotsu muttered

"Stay away from her and have a nice day."

**(A/N) I think that was a lot more tame compared to the Kai incident. It feels good to write them together again. Too bad the special treatment has to end though. He still didn't answer her question. Why do Bankotsu and Inuyasha hate each other?**

_**Next Chapter- Jakotsu and Kurokotsu go on a mission together.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 22: Reasons

"Hey Bankotsu, what exactly happened between you and the woman? I heard screaming the other day." asked Jakotsu

"That was one helluva day. We screamed at each other almost the whole time."

"And then" he pressed

"We made up." Bankotsu admitted

"Ew, I thought that chapter of your life was done." Bankotsu laughed. "Nothing dirty?"

"No, but I must say she looks divine in those kimonos."

"You're slipping Bankotsu."

"If I lived in Sengoku Jidai I would've enjoyed seeing that every day."

"You aren't thinking of marrying the bitch? You known her-well it has been over a year."

"Whatever I decide, you'll be the first to know. I'm surprised you haven't been up to anything dirty." Bankotsu said

"Ugh, when are we getting back to civilization? All these guys are married."

"That's never bothered you before."

"I'm just not feeling these guys. Just shows that no guy can compare to my Inuyasha."

"Has it ever occurred to you that Inuyasha is straight?"

"It has, but I usually ignore it."

**Meanwhile...**

"Not Guilty"

Alaknanda secretly cheered. She'd won her first mock trial. She hugged her "client" and congratulated him on his "freedom". The other lawyer walked over. "Congratulations Mehra."

"Thank you, please call me Alaknanda."

"I'm Akira." she said "But you can call me Aki."

They made eye contact. Alaknanda was blown away by her amazingly green eyes. "You were a worthy opponent Aki."

"I did my best. It must take a lot to rattle you Alaknanda."

"You want to find out." Aki hid a blush.

"I usually don't do this, but would you like to come to my dorm? We can discuss politics, or grab a bite to eat."

"Are you coming onto me Aki?"

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cause a problem." she panicked

"Well you did… I usually make the first move." Aki blew out a sigh of relief. "So to make it up, you can come to my place."

"Okay" Aki took out a gel pen and wrote her number. Alaknanda grinned and grabbed her stuff. "Why don't you live on campus?"

"Well I'm very indecisive. I'm trying to see if college works out for me."

"Yo Alaknanda" a voice called out.

Alaknanda flinched and turned around. Kouga motioned her to come over. She cursed under her breath contemplating what to do. "A friend of yours?" asked Aki

"No, a pain in the ass. Let me call you."

"Well okay. Good luck." Aki waved bye to Alaknanda.

Alaknanda walked to Kouga. "Go away."

He held her hands. "I love how you play hard to get."

Alaknanda looked Kouga straight in the eye. "We had a FLING. It's over."

"You're just saying that because you want to be a lawyer."

"I'm having company tonight."

Kouga grabbed her arm. She almost stopped breathing. "Male or female."

"Female" she choked out

"Oh. Oh! …can I watch?"

"No you freak!"

"I need you Alaknanda."

"Kouga, do you understand no?"

"Of course I do, but as much as I need you physically, I need you legally."

"For what?"

"Who better to go to advice to than my Pre-Law sweetheart?"

"Spit it out."

"I'm being sued for assault and possession of a firearm."

"Oh my God, now do you see why I run from you?"

"Because you like to be chased." Alaknanda shook her head and walked away. He followed her. Alaknanda started to run. She didn't stop until she got to her house. She tried to catch her breath. "You dropped you keys." She screamed. When did he pass her? Why wasn't he winded?

"Okay" she said giving up. "I'll give you legal advice."

"Good, you can see me after you see your woman. I allow that because it's hot." He slapped her ass. "See ya later baby."

**Shichinintai Location-India...**

Miyoko slept on the couch of their new location. They'd gotten to India a few hours ago. According to Bankotsu they had unfinished business here.

"Kuro" Renkotsu said nudging her. "Kuro"

She woke up. "Renkotsu-senpai?"

"Meeting."

Miyoko stretched and followed Renkotsu. Bankotsu and the rest sat there waiting. "You're back and under 2½ minutes. Good job." Miyoko wondered what that meant. "Now that we're all here, let me start by saying I have a personal grudge against the Thunder Brothers."

"They're dead."

"Not their tribe. Their tribe has weakened. I don't give a fuck about them though; this mission is to take that pike and to deliver it to Kaijinbo. Anyone who gets in your way, dispose of them. You don't have to use discretion. Because of this I want Jakotsu and Kurokotsu to go on this mission."

"You're sending me alone with _her_?"

"Why not?" she asked

"You shot me!"

"Oh yeah" Miyoko got up and hugged Jakotsu. "I'm _very_ sorry."

"Get off me! Tell her to go away." Jakotsu demanded

Miyoko laughed and walked by Mukotsu. "I'm sorry too Mukotsu-senpai."

She kissed his forehead. "I forgive you!" he said gripping her waist.

Suikotsu just stared at her. "What? You want me to kiss your neck." she asked without emotion.

"No, but you can kiss my ass."

"Luckily I don't have to because I don't care. You deserved it. I'm not sorry for what I did to you."

"You don't deserve to be here. We all know the real reason you're even here is because you gave aniki a good screw."

That was it. Bankotsu snatched the chair from under Suikotsu and beat him with it until it snapped. He looked at his team. "I'm only going to say thing once. All of you were there when we discussed Kurokotsu. She's smart, sneaky and she can get her hands dirty. If her shooting wasn't as good as her pussy she'd be in my room not at this table." Miyoko slumped in her chair mortified. "So if ANY of you think she's here because she's a good screw, speak up now." Everyone was silent. "Good. Kurokotsu, Jakotsu you leave at midnight."

**Later…**

After delivering Raigekijin to Kaijinbo, Miyoko and Jakotsu sat in the car in silence. Jakotsu finally broke it. "I see why you are called Kurokotsu now."

"Same here, I understand why you have your name."

"You are one messed up chick." Jakotsu said turning on the radio.

"So how did Suikotsu get his name? Everyone else is self-explanatory."

"Isn't it obvious. Suikotsu is nuts."

"He's an ass currently, but one time he was really kind to me."

"Ugh, I hate it when he's that kind doctor."

"I met his daughter."

"How'd you meet Kimberly?" Jakotsu asked.

"I visited Suikotsu once when we were in India. Why is she so…?"

"Bratty, bitchy, snobbish fill in whichever. It started with Ken Li, the kind doctor. He had everything he wanted. A beautiful, smart, loving wife: Erin Li, a cute, respectful, loving, talented daughter: Kimi Li, and a son: Ken Jr. (KJ) who idolized his father. They all lived in their nice suburban California home."

"So how'd Ken Li go to Suikotsu?"

"Don't interrupt! The Li family was driving on a regular day, when they collided with another. Ken Li thought his family was fine so he got out to check on the other family. All of them were DOA, but that's not the worse part. His family could've been saved if he'd examined them first and worried about the other family later. His daughter snapped her neck, but _luckily_ she didn't die. The brilliant gymnast that she was: paralyzed. So Ken became Suikotsu, because destroying lives seems to be the only thing he's good at."

"That's awful."

"The only thing that's awful is that he hasn't gotten over it yet. It gets on my nerves. He needs to choose one. Either be Suikotsu or Ken, him staying in-between irks my nerves." A peppy beat played on the radio. "I **love** this song!"

"Me too!"

Miyoko started dancing in her seat. Jakotsu tapped on the steering wheel and they both started singing the lyrics. Neither of them was any good. When it was over they both laughed. "I still don't like you."

"Dido"

**(A/N) Kouga does not understand no means no. At first when they were singing, it was The Second Time Around by Shalamar. Then I erased it. Before I thought the kotsu part in their names stood for bone, but it stands for skill.**

_**Next Chapter- Lemon-Kouga/Alaknanda.**_

senpai-senior, upper rank


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 23: Sowing Seeds

Alaknanda shuttered when she realized where she needed to go next. She let water run over her in the shower. She felt dirty. Despite her dislike for Kouga, the thought of him turned her on. This visit, she knew what it would end in. As much as she didn't want it, she did want it. Why was she so weak? Kouga held such power over her. She turned the water off. She dries herself, hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. "You will not sleep with Kouga. You will not sleep with Kouga."

Alaknanda put on her pink boy shorts, and matching bra. She heard a knock on the door. Alaknanda opened it. Kouga closed it, locked it and lifted Alaknanda in his arms. He dropped her on her bed. He stared at her panties. "How cute." He grabbed them and ripped them off. He licked his lips when he saw that she was already wet. Kouga unbuttoned his pants and rammed into her. She gripped her sheets. The bed knocked against the wall fervently as Kouga fucked her relentlessly. She tried to stifle the sounds she made. She screamed his name as she came all over her sheets. Kouga howled as he came too. He laid next to Alaknanda kissing her neck. "Hey"

"What a greeting."

He chuckled. "You can't do that. If it wasn't me, some other man could've seen you and we can't have that."

"You can't control what I do." She pushed Kouga's arm off of her and walked to the bathroom despite the throbbing between her legs. Alaknanda looked at her reflection and mouthed. 'You promised!' She regained composure and walked back to her room. "Kouga" she sighed. "Explain what happened to me."

"Get dressed and I'll explain on the way."

Alaknanda was wide-eyed as she heard Kouga's story. It was extreme. "Kouga, you actually tried to **kill** this man. Assault is the least of your worries. Plus you know firearms are illegal in Japan."

"Relax, I took care of it."

She threw up her hands. "I don't want to know."

"Are you becoming a lawyer to impress or protect me?"

"That would be stupid." Kouga nuzzled her neck. "I rank 1 in my class and you aren't watching the road."

"And this is job number 4?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." Alaknanda kissed his neck and nipped it where he often bits her. "Mm, I'm about to pull this car over. Damn woman you're something."

"I try."

"Your accent makes me hard, even when you don't mean too."

"You aren't hard now are you?"

"Unbuckle and check."

Alaknanda rolled her eyes; she unbuckled and put her arms around his shoulders. "I make you hard Kouga? All I have to do is talk?" She licked and whispered in his ear. "What would happen if I moan?" Kouga's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "After all you deserve it for destroying my drawers."

"So you like to play games Alaknanda?" Kouga drove into what was possibly the worse neighborhood she'd ever seen. Kouga jumped out of his Hummer and walked around. Alaknanda tried to ignore the sounds of loud music, screaming and dogs. Kouga opened her door and grabbed her hand. "Let's play a game then." Kouga pulled her in his arms and carried her over his shoulder. The next thing she knew, she was in an expensive looking condo. "This is my game room." He said placing her on the billiards table. "You play?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's play pool." he said unbuttoning her shirt. Kouga lifted up her skirt and moved her thong out the way. He unzipped his pants enough to have access. Kouga squirted lubricant in his hands and rubbed it along his shaft. He eased his way inside Alaknanda. Did she know how tight and warm she was? He pinned her arms to the table and pumped inside her faster. Alaknanda cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She squirmed from discomfort; there were balls under her. Kouga snickered. "This is what it's like when you talk to me." Alaknanda moaned as she looked at the ceiling. She hated being on the bottom! She shut her eyes as her muscles clenched around his shaft. Alaknanda and Kouga came at the same time. She panted and looked at him. "Just look at the mess you made."

Alaknanda looked between her legs. Their fluids combined and stained his brown velvet and wooden pool table. It must've been custom-made. "Oh shit I-"

"Not there. Here." he said pulling out his sticky dick. "Clean it up." he said with a wink. At once Alaknanda was reminded that she disliked him, but when she felt that sensation between her legs she got off the pool table and sat him down in his black leather recliner. She got on her knees and swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick. His head emerged out of the foreskin. She looked up at him while she took it in her mouth. She pulled the rest of it down. Now he was extra sensitive to her menstruations. Grabbing the base she pulled it out of her mouth making a popping sound. She did it again and smiled. "You're playing around, you'll pay for that." She giggled and licked the crease of his head before engulfing him. She moved lower while she gripped his shaft. She let go of his shaft and came down entirely. He groaned. "Damn you're good." She sucked him while lightly licking his balls. Alaknanda lifted up and unhooked her blue lace bra. She put his cock in the valley of her breast; she pushed them together and moved along his shaft. "Alaknanda" he warned

"Go ahead." she said sucking the head one last time. Kouga ejaculated. He came all over her mouth, chest and hair. Alaknanda licked her lips and wiped her mouth. "Nice" she said with a wink.

"Bring your sexy ass over here." Alaknanda sat on Kouga's lap. Kouga set her on his cock and pushed inside her. "Fuck." He growled as she bounced on his lap. She held his waist and grinded her hips on him. Cum ran down their legs. He lifted her up and flipped her on her stomach on his foosball table. He pulled out and pushed inside her tight ass. She gritted her teeth as he moved slowly. The table wobbled under their weight. She was so slick, it was surreal. "God baby this can't be your first time in the ass."

She bit her lip. "Without a dildo."

"Then how does it feel to have me pounding inside you?" he grunted

She shut her eyes. "I love it!"

"You belong to me little bitch. ONLY me." She huffed in fatigue. "Tired? Too bad, we still have work to do." Kouga flipped her over and pushed back into her pussy. Her toes curled as she came at that moment, Kouga was soon to follow. He kissed her and lifted her limp body to his bed. He watched her sleep until exhaustion took him too.

**The Next Morning…**

Alaknanda rubbed her eyes and wobbled to the bathroom. She pulled out a fresh towel and wash cloth and scrubbed herself. She couldn't believe she broke her promise in less than two minutes. And continue to break it the rest of the night. Alaknanda put on Kouga's robe and sat on his bed. She pulled her legs up and rested her chin. She couldn't do this anymore. Kouga walked in.

"I brought bagels." Alaknanda nodded and put cream cheese and cinnamon on hers. "You really like cinnamon, you smell just like it."

"Kouga"

"I was too gruff last night. I'm sorry. It'll ware off." Alaknanda ate her bagel.

"Do you have a spare tooth brush?" she asked

"Sink." She finished her bagel and dashed to his bathroom. She found the wrong room. It was a linen closet with huge guns placed everywhere. Her mouth dropped. "You'll get used to the size of this place baby."

Alaknanda brushed her teeth as her mind raced. How could she be so weak? Kouga hugged her from behind. "Wanna see the rest of this place?"

"We need to talk." she said nervously. She didn't know how she'd say this. This was the same man who tried to kill a guy over a watch. He was a gang leader! He was connected with the Takahashi Brothers. Whatever she was going to say she better do it nicely.

"Yes baby. You can move in."

"No Kouga." She took a deep breath. "I'm so afraid."

"Of what? I'll protect you from anything."

"I'm afraid of you." she admitted

Kouga laughed. "You are the last person on Earth that needs to fear me."

"I'm not Miyoko. I can't live this life. I'm scared and it just can't happen."

"You'll get used to it. You love me don't you?"

"If you loved me you'd give this life up. Tomorrow you and your crew could die, then what would I have? You can't love me if you're dead."

"I'm not going to die. You don't got to worry about that."

"What if they came after me?"

"I'd kill then." He got in her face. "I'd claw them until I reached bone and empty a few clips in their chest." He was serious.

Alaknanda started crying. "If I had to testify, would I have to lie like Miyoko did? I'm a cop; I'm supposed to be putting people like you behind bars! I'm not your ride or die chick. I never will be."

"Why are you here, Alaknanda?"

"I-I don't know." she said honestly. "I guess because you make me feel good."

"Let's be fuck buddies then." She figured that was as good as she was going to get. She nodded. "It's 12:16 we can get another round in-"

Alaknanda popped up. "I've got class!" She brushed her hair and put on her pants from the _other_ time she was here. Kouga gave her one of his jerseys to wear. She put on her sneakers and headed outside. Kouga grabbed her arm and led her.

Alaknanda said nothing the ride and snuck into the back door during lecture. Her professor noticed anyway. "Nice to see you could join us 512048."

"I apologize, sensei; it'll never happen again."

**(A/N) Sorry Alaknanda, nothing's ever that simple with me.**

_**Next Chapter- Love. True love.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Pokemon. I do not own Rolex.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! (KINDA) WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! (KINDA)**

Chapter 24: The Beginning of Their Lives

Rain poured. Miyoko stood in the middle of it. She was completely drenched. Her purple dress clung to her skin. It was almost as if she were glowing. Suddenly something covered her and stopped the flow of water. She looked up to see Bankotsu. "You'll get sick like this."

"I was fine." She said leaning on him. "I'm marveling at our first house. We never have our own property."

"We don't have to live together. You needed that bonding time."

"Um, Kyokotsu would've still been alive if it wasn't for that bonding time."

"I thought you said you didn't do it."

"I didn't. I just didn't care to help; not that it would've done any good. So you abducted me all along to recruit me?"

"No, I just wanted to get under Inuyasha's skin." She shivered a bit. Bankotsu wiped her eyes. "What am I going with you?" Bankotsu rubbed her back. "You're wetting me up."

Miyoko grabbed the umbrella and tossed it aside. "How's that for wet?" Bankotsu tried to grab her, she ducked, dodged and ran away laughing. He chased after her and after slipping twice; he caught her. He spun her around; she laughed in delight. Miyoko clung to his wet frame. Despite the June weather, they were freezing! Her face was flushed and her lips rosy. He stared at her, she never looked more beautiful. He leaned and kissed her. Miyoko closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

"I love you." He admitted

Miyoko smiled. "I love you too."

Bankotsu kissed her and lowered her to the ground. Miyoko pulled off his soggy shirt and tossed it overhead. She ran her fingers down his dripping wet muscles. He takes her hand and kisses it, kissing the fingertips. She wiped the hair from his face. Bankotsu lifts her dress up and works the buttons off his jeans. They were stuck to him like a second skin; it was frustrating getting them off. Miyoko spread her legs. He entered her slowly; she winced and let the water bead off her face. The rain continued to pour. Miyoko's breathing quickened. Bankotsu's too. Damn he missed her, she wouldn't leave him again. Miyoko closed her eyes as she cried out "RYU!" Bankotsu's concentration broke. He bust immediately. Miyoko didn't understand. He came too fast. Bankotsu sat up with a new revelation. Miyoko kissed his back. "It's okay. I love you." she said softly

She sniffled from the cold. Bankotsu grabbed his girlfriend and carried her inside their house.

**The Next Morning (10:13 am)…**

Miyoko woke to the Bankotsu mumbling something on the phone. That was unusual; Bankotsu was never secretive with business. Miyoko curled in the comforter. After the incident outside, she and Bankotsu made love in the shower twice. Did they bathe? She couldn't remember… Bankotsu hung up and looked back at Miyoko. "Good, you're up. Get dressed."

"Aw, I wanna say here."

"No, get dressed."

Miyoko huffed and folded her arms. "This better be one hell of a trip." she muttered. Miyoko wore tight, white capris, a green tube top, brown sailor shoes and beige jacket. She brushed her wavy hair and settled with small silver hoops and her emerald Pikachu belly ring. Bankotsu was ready 5 to 10 minutes before her. He was wearing a tight black shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a huge silver Rolex on his wrist. He had also packed.

He looked at her. "Damn" But he didn't have time for that. "You ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just enjoy the ride." Bankotsu put the suitcase in the back of the Lamborghini. Bankotsu never used flashy cars on a mission. Wherever they were going, whatever they were doing, it wasn't a mission.

They'd been on the road for five hours. WELCOME TO SAPPORO flashed. Miyoko was asleep, she didn't notice. Bankotsu slipped inside a store, put a bag inside the trunk and drove off. He woke Miyoko up. "We're here."

Miyoko looked at the coast. A cruise ship was at the dock. "Wow" she kissed Bankotsu. "This'll be nice."

'You have no idea.' "Let's go."

First class! She didn't know cruiselines could be so nice. It even had a pool. Miyoko was in the Jacuzzi with her fruity drink. Bankotsu was in their suite puking his guts out. She wouldn't guess he would be the one to be seasick. Miyoko's hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue strapless one piece bathing suit that crisscrossed in the back. She was enjoying herself. She'd check on Bankotsu later.

"Good Afternoon miss." a saucy voice said behind her.

"You sound better." She turned around. It wasn't Bankotsu. "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone I knew."

He smiled. He was an older gentleman. His black hair was in a small ponytail; he had blue eyes with a devious glint. "Would you like to get to know me? I'm the captain, Miroku."

Miyoko knew exactly who it was once he said that name. She almost slapped herself from not realizing it sooner. "I'm Miyoko. Miyoko Takahashi."

"You don't say. Inuyasha's little girl's all grown up." He looked at Miyoko. "Remarkable."

"How have you been Miroku-sama?"

"No need for that, just call me Miroku."

Miyoko got out and grabbed a towel. "I have so many questions."

"No problem, especially for the girl that's captured my Ryu's heart."

Miyoko blushed. "He told you about me?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"You shouldn't be. You're a lovely woman."

"Thank you."

"So what's on your mind?"

"It's something that's always on my mind. Why do daddy and Ryu hate each other?"

"I don't know. Ryu's always enjoyed getting under Inuyasha's skin. To him, it's a game. Inuyasha doesn't like Ryu for that reason, I guess. It just kept escalating to this height."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Only if one of them dies."

"…"

"Don't fret. Life is filled with small obstacles the trick is not to let them take you down. Who knows you may be the key to fixing their relationship. How would you like to join me for dinner? You and Ryu."

"I'd love it. Speaking of which, I'll go check on him." Miroku helped Miyoko up. She gave him a small family hug. "Nice to meet you Miroku."

**Before...**

"_Well here it is." Jakotsu said handing him the package_

"_Thanks."_

"_You sure you want to do this?" Jakotsu asked_

"_Yeah, it time."_

"_Well whatever. Just don't expect me to like it."_

"_Just don't cry like a little bitch when I do it." Bankotsu sneered_

"_I will." Jakotsu promised. "But they'll be tears of pain"_

**Present...**

Bankotsu hated boats. He learned that cruel lesson in the past hour. Bankotsu's stomach settled so he went to find his woman. He walked on deck ignoring the people. He found her. Her arms were around another man. He cracked his knuckles. Someone was about to die. Bankotsu walked over there and pulled Miyoko out the man's grasp. He swung at the bastard. He ducked and grabbed Bankotsu's arm. "Nice to see you again, son." People began to stare.

"Oyaji" he let go of Bankotsu's arm "aren't you supposed to be steering or something?"

"These things practically drive themselves." He grinned in pride at his son. "I was just talking to the lovely lady. No need to get hostile."

"You never _just talk_."

"You don't have your sea legs do you son?" Miroku chuckled "I invited the lady and her date to dinner. Are you interested too, son?" Miroku joked

"I am; I'll bring my fiancée."

"You do that." Miroku said. "I'll leave you two alone while I work the room." He kissed Miyoko's hand. "It was a pleasure Miyoko."

"Thank you." she said. Bankotsu looked irritated. "He was just being polite."

"He's a dirty old man…"

"You're going to turn out the same way." Miyoko said. "Don't worry I won't mind."

Bankotsu didn't hear her. He was busy staring down guys old enough to be her father who felt as if they had a shot. Bankotsu pulled her closer. "Let's get dressed."

"There's a pool here."

"You scream statutory." Miyoko rolled her eyes. She looked at the sky; it was almost sunset. "Dress for that dinner."

Miyoko rolled her eyes. "Fine."

He grabbed her arm. "I love you." he said, testing her reaction.

"I love you too."

* * *

Miyoko wore a flowing light green dress that fell at her knees. She wore white sandals and applied light makeup. After brushing her wavy hair, she left her room. Silence… Strange, the cruise had been booked to its entirety. The first thing she noticed was that everyone was gone. There was nobody on deck. Miyoko looked around and found Bankotsu leaning on the rail. He was thinking about something hard. Miyoko walked to him. "Bankotsu where is everyone?"

"Gone."

"…well I can see that-"

"I'll never like Inuyasha."

"I know that…"

He turned around and looked in her eyes. "I'll always be atheist."

"I don't care."

"I'll always be a Shichinintai."

"Bankotsu, why are you telling me this?"

"Because there's something I need to ask you." Bankotsu held her hands. "You're my woman. You'll always be my woman." he said while getting on one knee. "But I want you as my wife." Tears streamed down Miyoko's face. "Miyoko "Kurokotsu" Takahashi, marry me."

She started crying and nodding. "Yes."

"You're fucking serious?!"

"Yes!" Bankotsu kissed her.

_They kissed as the sun set. Totally deaf to the cheers of the other passengers. Jakotsu was crying on Miroku's shoulder. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives…_

**(A/N) OMG!!!! He proposed!! **

_**Next Chapter- How do you tell your family you're marrying a man they disapprove of.**_

oyaji- impolite way of saying dad


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 25: The Erroneous Announcement

Miyoko stared at her ring for about ten minutes. "Would you stop that?!" screamed Jakotsu

She flipped him off. "You're just jealous."

"Please, I can get more men and rings than you."

"If I wasn't tied, I'd take that bet."

"So what did Inuyasha say?" Jakotsu said getting closer. He straddled her lap and pushed her back. "I want EVERY detail!"

"Get off me! I told them I had big news and I'd be home soon."

"And he said?"

"It's about time." mimicked Miyoko

"I just might go with you."

"No."

"His favorite color is red right? Is that the color of his blood? What shade?"

"Please stop asking me these questions." Jakotsu grabbed Miyoko's hand and pricked her finger. "You bitch!"

"Red! I'm definitely coming tomorrow. Now what to wear…"

* * *

Miyoko dialed her parent's number and waited. "Moshi! Moshi!" Rin said in a chipper way.

"Hey Rin! Can you put me on speakerphone?"

"'Kay. Everyone's in here now."

"Good" CLICK "Hey everyone!"She twirled her hair nervously. "I no longer have a boyfriend." Miyoko replied

"I'm sorry" said Rin

"I'm not!" added Inuyasha

"You don't seem sad." Kagura noticed

"That's because I'm not. I no longer have a boyfriend because I have a fiancé. I'm getting married!"

"Oh my God to who?" screamed Rin

"Well, dad-uncle you have to promise not to get too mad…"

"How the hell do you get engaged to someone you just met?!" asked Inuyasha

"I'm not."

"You've been gone for two months with this boyfriend of yours; I qualify that as just met."

"No daddy, I've known him for almost two years now."

"You're marrying Kai?" asked Sesshomaru

"No." She gathered all the courage she had. "I'm marrying Ryu Nagamasa."

"Oh my God" muttered Kagura

"Who's Ryu Nagamasa?" asked Rin

"Rin, Miyoko's marrying Bankotsu."

It went silent. "Congratulations" Rin said indifferently

"Thank-"

"No! You're making a mistake." Rin blurted immediately out of concern.

"You're damn right she's making a mistake! A big one." Inuyasha growled. "No. Hell no."

"I love all of you." Miyoko said "I know you all are trying to keep me from destroying my life, but no matter what, I'm going to marry Bankotsu."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing"

"Did the fucker drug you? Threaten you? You can never be too sure; he'll stop at nothing, the sick bastard."

"Bankotsu didn't do anything to me. I don't understand, what's wrong with you two? None of you could name a legit reason for hating each other."

"It's not all in black and white."

"Meaning you don't know either." Miyoko looked at her ring. "You won't give me permission to marry him will you?"

"Never"

"Never?"

"Never."

"Can't you look at it like me marrying Miroku's son, your best friend's son instead of me marrying a Shichinintai? When I marry Bankotsu-"

"-when she marries me, I guarantee I'll do my best so she'll never see any of you again." Bankotsu finished

"You bastard!"

"Hello _Inuyasha_. It's been years since we've spoken."

"Bankotsu hang up." said Miyoko

He ignored her. "What the hell are you doing to my daughter?! I'll slit your throat! What did you do to her?!"

"Do you really want to know?" Bankotsu started laughing. "I made her fall in love with me, it wasn't that hard." Miyoko hung up and went to find Bankotsu. "Especially since she likes to-" Miyoko snatched the phone from his hands.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't know he was listening." She walked around to avoid Bankotsu taking it back.

"What's going on in your head?" asked Sesshomaru

"Probably the same that's going in yours, but it's not my head that's the problem. It's my heart. Bankotsu's right about one thing, I do love him."

"You aren't choosing him over us are you?" Rin asked

"No, I'm asking for you both."

"Miyoko, the family has to stay together. I was wrong letting you leave. Come home."

"I'm grown." Miyoko said. "It's up to me how I live my life. I swear even if I don't marry Bankotsu, which I will, there's no guarantee I'll return home (I mean to live)."

Bankotsu snatched the phone from her. "No I guarantee she won't live there anymore. Even if she wasn't my fiancée, she my subor-" Miyoko snatched it back.

"I will visit." She filled in.

"We'll discuss this later." Said Sesshomaru

"Understood. Love you all. Bye." She glared at Bankotsu.

"What? I wanted to tell them together." he joked "Speaking of which, I don't know what plans you made, but you aren't going to see Inuyasha."

"Why not."

"One, I said so. Two, he's going to try to keep you."

"He's lost a lot. I wish you'd be more helpful. That way he'd see that he's not losing a daughter, but gaining a son."

"He's not gaining shit. When you marry me you'll be a Nagamasa not a Takahashi."

"I'll always be my father's daughter."

"Pff, I don't see what the big deal is. As soon as I was 17, I was out of my father's house."

"Inuyasha and Miroku are not the same people." she argued

"You're right about that." She scrunched up her face, he stopped her. "Don't start. I'm not arguing about this."

"Fine." she said. They didn't have to talk about it. She was going.

* * *

Miyoko packed her bags for several days. Bankotsu didn't know why. He only wanted her to get it over with and come back. Jakotsu was firm on going; after arguing Miyoko said he could come if he found his own way. Bankotsu said what the hell and ended up coming too. Bankotsu drove and Miyoko sat in the passenger's side biting her nails. Bankotsu muttered something about "killing mutts". Miyoko looked at her fiancé. "Do not come in Bankotsu." He ignored her. "I know you heard me. Do not come in."

"Why not? They know anyway."

"Bankotsu this is a happy occasion. You know if you go in there it'll turn physical."

"You think Inuyasha's _happy_?"

"No, but at least somebody won't be killed."

"I can take him." he said parking in Inuyasha's driveway.

"I don't care. Stay inside. Promise me you'll stay inside!"

"I'm not promising anything. You can't keep us apart forever."

"True, but why start stuff?"

"You know what, you're on a timer."

"What the hell?! Is this what I have to look forward to when I marry you? Why are you like this?"

"Like what"

She lowered her voice. "I'm your girlfriend/fiancée and at the moment not your subordinate. So don't tell me what to do!" She said slamming the door.

"Hold up" He said getting out. "Is this what it's going to be like when we get married? You not listening to me privately just because you have to in public?!"

"Of course not."

"I wish Kagome was alive for this visit. You need to learn how to be a good wife."

Miyoko glared at him. "Then stay away from Miroku so you'll be a decent husband."

Bankotsu cursed under his breath. She turned away and knocked on the door. It was a low blow from both of them. "Miyoko!" Rin said happily until she saw her face. "Miyoko?"

Miyoko couldn't hide the unshed tears in her eyes. "I might've made a mistake."

**(A/N) Aw a small spat. It's okay though. The Band of Seven Inuyashas were playing on Cartoon Network; watching them gave me an idea.**

_**Next Chapter- Alaknanda is thrown into Kouga and his dangerous life yet again. Jakotsu becomes the moderator for the future Mr. and Mrs. Nagamasa.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 26: Three Ls-Love, Life and Loathing

Alaknanda took off her panties and threw them on the floor. She looked at her spotless panties in disbelief. 'Maybe it's the stress.' she tried to convince herself. Who was she fooling? Even after Mukotsu kidnapped her she still bled, irregularly, but she was menstrual none the less. "No! No! No!" she screamed at her stomach. She had been free from Kouga for two months. She was doing so well in school. She was going to be a lawyer! She wasn't ready to be a mother too…

Her friend Yura convinced her to do a home test. Even though there was no need. She bought two, both were positive. 'Congratulations' she said sarcastically to herself. She immediately felt guilty. She couldn't look at it. She wasn't showing, but she couldn't look at it. "It's not your fault. It's all mine. If I'd only spoken up earlier, and used protection." Alaknanda slammed the tests in the trash. What did she expect? She wasn't on birth control. Was she crazy? She didn't know what Kouga had. Every time they had sex it was unprotected. She was lucky this didn't happen sooner. She scheduled a prenatal appointment two weeks from now and called Yura.

"Positive? Are you sure?"

"Both of them said yes."

"Damn that sucks."

Alaknanda began to cry. "I was praying it was the flu."

"In June?"

"…"

"Don't worry, I know this is a stressful time for you and your hair. Luckily you have me." Yura sighed. "Such soft, healthy hair…"

"Focus! What if it's worse? What if it's ectopic? What if that bastard burned me?"

"Then you'll deal." Yura growled. "I hate him! I hate Kouga for this. Let's burn his house down or bust his windows or shave him."

"I should go back home and forget school and Kouga." Alaknanda thought out loud

"If you do that I'll slice you to pieces. You're going to let a man stop you in bettering yourself?"

"What the hell am I going to do with a baby?"

"You know your options."

"…"

"But before I do anything, I'd go to Kouga." Alaknanda was silent. "Go to Kouga."

* * *

Alaknanda clutched the pictures of her unborn baby to her heart. She didn't feel like a mother nor did she want to be one. 'What am I going to do?' She wasn't going to have an abortion because it was her fault; she feared the system for adoption; but she couldn't afford this baby. Was there a fourth option? Yura was waiting in the handicap space for her. "So?"

Alaknanda threw the pictures to her in frustration. "Nine weeks. Nine fucking weeks! That night! The last time I saw him, not the other times. That time. I'm so stupid!"

"How big is it?" Yura said looking at the weird form in the picture

"The size of a tic-tac." They laughed a bit. "It might grow faster because it's a hanyou." Alaknanda wondered what her kid would look like. She almost didn't notice when Yura turned down that road. She realized where she was, the worse neighborhood ever…Kouga's… She glared at Yura.

She parked. "Which house is his?" Alaknanda folded her arms. "You will not keep this a secret. I'll knock on every door until I find him."

"You wouldn't." She would. Yura was crazy. Yura got out and banged on the first door. A child opened it; she looked around and went to the next house. She did six times until she got to Kouga's door. "Yura!"

A wolf demon opened it and looked her over. "Whatchu reppin' bitch."

"I don't know what that means, but get out of the way." Yura said pushing her way through. Alaknanda ran out and apologized on Yura's behalf. She looked around and saw Kouga laughing with Ginta and Hakkaku. "How dare you." Started Yura

"Yura-"

"Hold up." Kouga got up, pushed Yura out the way and held Alaknanda. "Hey baby, it's been awhile."

"Let go of her."

He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her in for a dominating kiss. "So who's your loudmouth friend?"

"Yura" Alaknanda replied. She clutched to Kouga tighter; the fact that she was surrounded by violent gangsters didn't escape her. Her stomach did flip-flops, she didn't know if it was nausea or fear.

Kouga misread her. "I missed you too." He kissed again and held her waist. "Oi, this here is my woman. You guys watch her and keep her safe." What the hell did she get herself into?

"Watch her? She's not some fucking dog you bastard." Yura crossed her arms under her generous cleavage. "You think just because you have gorgeous black hair everything's good? Alaknanda you came here for a reason, don't you dare back down."

"I have to speak to you alone." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fine"

Grateful to be away from the imminent danger she heaved a sigh. "Kouga-"

"I missed you."

"Yeah" What else could she say? She didn't miss him. "I went to the doctor; I got pictures. I'm pregnant. It's yours."

"You pregnant?"

She nodded. "Nine weeks."

He looked at her. Those words in different contexts were spoken to him once before. Alaknanda, damn he loved her, she wasn't like that woman of his past. "So whatchu gonna do?"

"I'm keeping it Kouga." She said though clenched teeth.

"You set?"

Alaknanda started laughing; she realized this was a mistake. "I don't want your money or your help."

"You need it!" Yura shouted through the door.

Alaknanda rolled her eyes. She didn't need Kouga; she'd go back home and live with her father. He'd be disappointed and she'd have to put off some of her education for a while, but she would not have Kouga as this kid's father. "Actually I don't." She looked at Kouga. "This was a mistake."

He grabbed her arm. "What was?"

"Everything! Especially coming here." True he scared her, but backing down was what got her into this situation.

"Why, you think I ain't got the money."

"This isn't about money." She looked into his eyes. "I don't want your money."

"I don't get you Alaknanda. Most women would jump at the chance to have my baby and get my money. You're doing both, but you don't want it." He let her arms go and kissed her hands. "That's why I love you."

"Ew." Yura said still eavesdropping. Kouga pull out a couple of hundreds like it was nothing. She debated what to do with it. "Girl don't be stupid, put it in your pocket and call it a day."

Alaknanda remembered the pictures in her pocket. "Here" she said handing him the pictures. "It gets cuter overtime."

"What is it?"

"It's a baby."

"You don't look pregnant."

"Wait a month or two."

He kissed her forehead. "You know I got you right?" She nodded even though she didn't believe it…

* * *

Alaknanda purged her stomach's contents 5:20 in the morning. She cringed as she washed her mouth out. Yura advised ginger, but that only made her morning symptoms worse. Anything carbonated was an enemy. Saltines and other crackers weren't helpful. After brushing her teeth she had applesauce and bread. She could anything without a taste for breakfast and desert. Her nausea struck early morning and late night.

It must've gotten worse because of her stress with Kouga; she never woke up to throw up until then. Around seven the doorbell rang.

"Mehra?"

"Yes?"

He put the bouquet of flowers in her arms and walked away. Alaknanda read the card and laughed.

"Sorry I got you pregnant?" Yura asked in their class

Alaknanda giggled. "Kouga's crazy. I was feeling so crappy this morning, he really cheered me up." Yura rolled her eyes. "Yellow roses. How'd he know they were my favorite? That yellow was my favorite color? I have to thank him."

Yura looked at Alaknanda's light yellow sundress. "I bet."

"With a phone call Yura. I'm wearing what I can before I start to show."

"Smart"

**Nine Days Later 3:16am …**

Alaknanda had been talking to Kouga more frequently, it showed on her phone bill. Not that she had to worry about that anymore. Every week Kouga mailed her some unset obscene amount of money.

_how sh3 tak it?-Kouga_

_Horribly, we weren't exclusive but damn. Now she's set on outranking me. This just means I have to bury Miss Akira.-Alaknanda_

_i gon bury her if sh3 touch u-Kouga_

_I'm fine. (giggles)-Alaknanda_

_dats my gurl-Kouga_

_sh3 wuz ugly nEway. u culd do bttr-Kouga_

_I am doing better.-Alaknanda_

_I mean I got you at least.-Alaknanda_

_lik i s3d w3 n dis tgthr-Kouga_

_For the baby-Alaknanda_

_4life-Kouga_

_I luv u-Kouga_

**(A/N) Um, I don't know how gangs function so that scene was unrealistic. The texting thing was like me and my friends. I text in complete sentences, they don't and it's hard for me to read most times. When I first wrote this, I was applying for tertiary education and going into 29 colleges. I settled on a small one…**

_**Next Chapter- Jakotsu tells Miyoko his input of her and Bankotsu's relationship.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 27: Unexpected Visits

He knocked on the door with freshly manicured nails. His black shorts barely covered his ass. Kagura opened the door. He scoffed. "What are you the maid?"

"Lady you got the wrong house."

"Ugh, don't insult me; I didn't come to see you anyway." 'The help is so rude around here.' "Where's Kuro?"

"Huh?"

"Damn, what's her real name…oh! Miyoko."

"Inside" She looked at the sword on his back. "Why"

"Please, if I wanted to kill the bitch I would've done it at Ban's house." Jakotsu pulled out a five. "For your troubles." He walked into Miyoko's room without knocking.

She covered herself until she saw who it was. "What the hell?!" He didn't answer her. He walked to her and slapped her. "What was that for?"

"When I heard I had to slap Ban too. You both are stupid to the point where you deserve each other." She touched her cheek. "See you know it was stupid too."

"Get out you fucking faggot!"

"It looks like you're back to normal. My work is done. Glad that's over. I made it here on my own; introduce me to the family."

Miyoko rolled her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"I'm the closest thing Bankotsu has to a brother minus his brother."

"Does this mean you've accepted the fact that'll be Ban's wife?"

"Do I have a choice? Plus this just means I have a reason for coming to this house."

It took Jakotsu a while to leave. After raiding Miyoko's closet, being shot down countless times and threatened he finally left, but to his enjoyment he got to touch and smell Inuyasha. Inuyasha ended up making a new rule. No in-laws. No drags.

Bored, Miyoko decided to go to Alaknanda's apartment. They hadn't spoken in a while. She probably didn't know about the engagement. Yura opened the door.

"Hey, is Alaknanda here?"

"No she's in class."

"Okay I'll stop by later"

"Hey" Yura said looking at Miyoko's hair. "Are you looking for a change in your life?"

"I'm already going through change, why?"

"Come inside." Yura offered

Miyoko sat down. Without warning, Yura took out scissors and cut a lock of her hair. "What the hell?!"

"Your hair is so long and silky, but it could have so much more volume and shine." Miyoko didn't know whether to be insulted or not. "Let me finish helping your hair."

"You freak!" Yura just smiled. She already cut off too much she might as well finish. Otherwise Miyoko would be looking crazy. "Go ahead."

"Great!" Yura took out more supplies. All Miyoko could do was watch as her hair fell before her eyes. "You have such a beautiful color. It's rare to find jet black hair without it being dyed." Yura motioned Miyoko to the sink. To Miyoko's relief she didn't shave her bald. She must've been a cosmetology major. "Is the water too hot?"

"No"

"I noticed the ring on your finger, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So what's his hair like?" This girl was weird.

"Long, black, in a braid"

"Sounds sexy."

"He is" she said proudly

"He won't be able to keep his hands off you when I'm done." Yura shampooed her hair and massaged her scalp. "Hell **you** won't be able to keep your hands off you when I'm done." Yura turned on the radio.

Miyoko's eyes widened. "Who's this?"

"Oncoming Danger of course. Haven't you heard of them?"

"…you could say that."

"They're awesome! This is their newest song Diamond Girl. It's a riot. It's about this guy who was in love with this girl despite her dark past; when he sees her again she tells him she has another boyfriend. The boyfriend kicks his ass for talking to Diamond Girl and they run off together. Later while the guy is home he randomly looks up her boyfriend to find out he's dangerous and wanted. I love them so much and have you seen the video! My favorite is Akira on drums, but that name is forbidden in this house."

Miyoko listened as Kai's sexy grunge voice filled the room. "Why?"

"Ask Alaknanda."

"_So what hurts most?!"_

'I didn't mean to cause you pain Kai.' She was glad he was he was successful and that his music was going well. She didn't get to hear Midnight Angel, because as soon as Bankotsu found out who wrote it and why he snapped the CD.

"You live here?"

"Nope, just house-sitting." Said Yura combing and trimming the wet hair. "I mean not that it's necessary, who'd want anything from this place?" Miyoko laughed. "Not being mean, but she's broke, or at least she used to be." 'She must have taken money from daddy.' Miyoko thought. Yura brushed and blow dried Miyoko's hair. Yura added oil and curled it a little. Yura looked it over. "Now that's perfect. You look gorgeous!"

Miyoko ran her fingers through her hair. She just realized, it was gone! She'd been growing her hair forever! She gasped. "Oh God!"

Yura looked for a mirror. "Look at it."

Miyoko looked at her medium-short hair. It shimmered and she could smell it; it smelled good. She had bangs that didn't reach her eyes; her flipped up hair framed her face. It just touched her shoulders. "So drastic" was all she could say.

* * *

"She what."

"Cut my hair" Miyoko explained to Bankotsu

"So you're saying some bitch just cut your hair for no reason, didn't even charge?"

"Nope"

"Alaknanda keeps strange company. God I hate that bitch."

"Alaknanda isn't bad."

"She's trouble."

"You only have Mukotsu to blame."

"Pff, whatever"

"I'm proud of her. She went back to school and working."

"She'll screw up." Said Bankotsu

"I don't think so."

"She will."

"Give Alaknanda the benefit of the doubt damn."

"She was a crooked cop who only got that far because she was attractive and bilingual. What does it look like?"

"Short and shiny." She feared what he would think. She hadn't gotten used to it yet. "Did you know we have a song?" Bankotsu laughed. "You ass, you've known for a while."

"Jakotsu showed me the video a month ago."

Speaking of Jakotsu… "Sorry"

"I'm sorry too. Fuck it, forget our parents. I'm marrying you not them. Bringing up Kagome was a low blow."

Miyoko smiled. "You still want to marry me?"

"Aw what the hell. I don't have anything else better to do February 17th anyway."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Wow, you're sexy."

Miyoko perked up. "How do you-" Miyoko hung up and opened her window. Bankotsu jumped in. He ran his hands threw her hair and cupped her cheek.

"My sexy fiancée…" He kissed her before lifting her onto her bed.

"Ban, we're in my dad's house." Not only that, everybody was home.

"I know." He said kissing her neck.

Bankotsu took off his leather jacket and shirt. He unbuttoned his jeans. Miyoko was debating whether or not to do it, but there was something about doing it under her father's watch that made it so damn…hot. Bankotsu pulled up her large grey t-shirt and played with her panties. He slid them off her legs and spread them.

**Meanwhile…**

Rin was worried about the strange noises coming from Miyoko's room. At one point of time it sounded as if she was crying. She didn't know whether to comfort her or stay put. Plus she didn't know what she was crying about. Her hair? It looked good on her. Maybe that wasn't it. Maybe she was upset about her fiancé. 'Oh dear' thought Rin. A man was causing this.

_She didn't know how right she was…_

**(A/N) My hair used to be like that before I went natural. I used to cut my hair a lot. I love headbands. Yura cutting her hair just came out of nowhere. I just didn't want Miyoko and Alaknanda to see each other just yet. I had a major idea! It'll take several chapters to unfold. **

_**Next Chapter- Inuyasha gets an unexpected visit.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 28: A Mother's Sacrifice

It had been a while since she stepped foot on these grounds. It hadn't changed. It brought back so many memories and some fantasies. She buried them and knocked on the door.

The door opened. "What do you want?" Inuyasha said before he saw who it was. "Kikyou…"

She stood there for a moment. Her eyes met his. She didn't say anything, her eyes started shimmering. "Hello Inuyasha"

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is something wrong with Sayo?"

Kikyou tried to control the hate. "_He_ called her."

"He WHAT?! You know what I'm going to fix this right now. I'm not going to torture and permanently scar him, I'm going to kill him!"

"She's not safe with me Inuyasha. She was coming to terms and getting better, but after hearing his voice and his threats of coming back she relapsed." Kikyou folded her arms obviously upset. "She needs her father's help now."

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay with this? Miyoko won't receive Sayo well."

"Miyoko moved out. But damn it, it's time she meets her sister." Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. She looked good. Her hair was in a bun; she was dressed in cream slacks and a red blouse. It was very conservative, but enticing. She wore no makeup except on her lips. They were rouged. "How's what's-his-name?"

He was referring to Muso; her husband. He was a simple priest and adored her. "You know his name, Inuyasha. My condolences for Kagome, she was very warm. Muso is fine. So are the twins. They'll be 13 this year."

"Yeah thanks…, Miyoko says she's marrying Ryu."

"Congratulations."

They stayed in awkward silence for a while. "I missed Sayo." Kikyou nodded. "You should move back in with Sayo. He might-"

"Inuyasha, you know that this will never be my life again. I gave that up. Now I am nothing, but a school teacher." She smiled sadly. "I'm still married Inuyasha. Our chapter is over."

"I never stopped loving you."

Kikyou touched the rouge around her neck. "…I'll bring Sayo tonight."

* * *

Dr. Hojo, OB-GYN. He waited at the movies for his client-turn-date. Yes, he knew she was pregnant and who she was pregnant by. He didn't care. He thought she was an intelligent and beautiful woman. He was going to take a chance, but it looked as if he was stood up.

"Excuse me" a sweet voice said "Are you Dr. Hojo?"

"Um, yes I am."

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Rin. I was told to give you this." she said handing him a paper.

_Dear Hojo,_

_I'm sorry, I have to decline. I think it's sweet that you saw something in me that you'd date me despite my past and my son's father. You're a good man and I hope we can be friends without breaking our patient/doctor contract._

_Sincerely,_

_Alaknanda Mehra_

_P.S. This is Rin Takahashi. If you were willing to date me despite myself, maybe you'll be willing to date her despite her father._

Hojo looked at Rin. She had wonderfully brown eyes, soft black hair with bangs and a smile that was both sweet and innocent. She was perfect. How could a woman like her be single…?

* * *

Alaknanda looked at her term paper in satisfaction. She'd gotten a 99. Akira clustered with a group of her friends as she pointed to the bump Alaknanda formed. It didn't faze her; it was childish. Alaknanda sighed. "Are you done marveling at the changes a female body goes through?" Alaknanda smirked. "I'm a grown woman. I had sex. Get over it."

She knew he was waiting for her. Kouga rubbed her stomach which Alaknanda hated. "How's Junior?"

"The baby's fine."

"Mehra-san" Her professor cleared his throat. "Your paper was quality. I usually don't give such high scores. Keep that up and I can pull some strings for you come graduation."

Alaknanda's eyes widened. "Thank you." Kouga said taking the credit. Frowning at Kouga, her professor left. Alaknanda squealed in delight. Aki pretended not to see or hear. Kouga held her hand as they strolled to her apartment. "I guess congratulations are in order. You know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"You got to keep going. Don't take off next semester."

"Kouga, I'm having a baby."

"No, _we're_ having a baby."

Alaknanda forced Kouga to look at her. "You remember what I said about you and this baby right?"

Of course he remembered. She told him bluntly if he wanted to be a part of their baby's life he's have to end his criminal life. She wasn't rushing or demanding it, whatever he decided she'd accept. "Yeah I remember."

"Good."

"I just don't think you realize what you asking. I could-"

"Kouga, let's change the subject." Kouga's problems were the only problems she had. But all in all, this was the best she felt in weeks. Her morning sickness was gone and she slept better. This must've been the benefits of second trimester. Alaknanda gasped.

"What"

"It moved again." Kouga put a hand on her belly. He felt nothing, but played it off. Alaknanda placed her head on Kouga's shoulder. "It makes me feel like a mother."

Kouga grabbed her hands. "How'd you like to feel like a wife?"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I love you; I knew I was going to marry you, the moment I saw you."

"Ha!"

"Okay, the first time I saw you naked."

"You haven't seen me naked lately."

"Yeah, we have to fix that."

"You don't have to marry me for the baby." she reasoned

"Nah, he's only part of it."

"Really" she said unconvinced.

"Yeah! Remember that time you did that trick with the strawberry? You know where it rolls down and lands in a pool of whip cream and-"

"Yeah"

Kouga was smirked at such tasty memories. "I said I'll marry that pussy. Baby, I meant that." Alaknanda started laughing.

"You are crazy."

"Crazy in love." he kissed her hands "Ayame's grandfather told me when I met the one; I was to put a ring on her finger and a baby in her belly."

'He was talking about her idiot.' "One out of two isn't bad."

"I want to marry you." he looked her in the eye "I want you to be Mrs. Kouga Nobumoto."

"…"

"I want to make you happy."

They arrived at her apartment. "I'll think about it."

**(A/N) I had to add Hojo, he's such an innocent kid and his character makes me laugh at how naïve he is. That's why I had to pair Rin and Hojo, such a random pairing, but I think it can work.**

_**Next Chapter- Common Misconception**_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 29: The Birth of Everything

They were back in Tokyo because Miyoko met Sayo. It was weird; Sayo looked a lot like her. Sayo dressed plainly and wore a lot of dim colors. She barely spoke and read a lot. Miyoko didn't understand her, until her father told her that she was kidnapped as well except things didn't turn out as well for her. Once they were alone they told each other their experiences and cried.

"So Inuyasha has another kid?"

"Yeah, a girl who's older than me from his first wife."

"So"

Miyoko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't feel anything."

"Well that's good." Bankotsu stopped and bought Miyoko a strawberry ice-cream with a sugar cone.

"Is it?" She said licking it. "Shouldn't I be mad or something?"

"Did he cheat on Kagome?"

"No"

"That's your answer." explained Bankotsu

"You have any kids?"

"Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"It's not like you were a virgin when I met you." Miyoko reasoned

"Neither were you."

"True, at least you're honest." She leaned on Bankotsu. "There is something that troubled me."

"What"

"It was Hiten."

"Bastard"

"He's still alive."

"He won't be for long."

* * *

Hiten smirked looking at the warm brown eyes in the picture. Sayo Morimoto. His Sayo. HIS Sayo. He took her all over the place. Spain, Greenland, America, India… All her asked for in return was her body and every bit of her sanity.

He needed his Sayo back. His usual take the girl, use her, and dump her plan wasn't going to had two, very powerful enemies on his tail. Hiten hated to admit it, but he couldn't even take on one of them alone. Inuyasha and Bankotsu as a joined front proved troubling for him. So he allied with a powerful demon too, well half demon…

* * *

Miyoko lay on her bed looking through a photo album Bankotsu's mother, Sango, sent her. Miroku and Sango had been divorced for years, but they managed to find common ground that Miyoko was a welcome and great addition to the family. Jakotsu walked in slowly and sat on his knees and put his chin on the edge of the bed.

Miyoko didn't look up. "Ban's not here."

"I know, I didn't come to see Ban."

"Is that my top?"

"Quit changing the subject."

Miyoko rolled her eyes and looked back at her magazine. "Oookay"

Jakotsu grew tired of the silence. "Well aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?!"

"Why are you here." she asked uninterested

"I have to ask you a question. Does anal sex always hurt?" Miyoko dropped her magazine. She looked at Jakotsu and his eyes. He was serious. Miyoko bit her lip, then she bust out laughing. "Shut up. Shut up! I knew I shouldn't have asked you."

Miyoko caught her breath. "What happened to I'm always dominate?"

Jakotsu shuttered. "Carlos is new. Well we were, you know and he just flipped me over and just pounded the shit out of my ass." He pouted. "So cruel."

"I bet. Ban's only rough when we have vaginal sex." Jakotsu made a sick face. "He has to go slow when we have anal sex. Let me tell you, it hurts at first, but if you're well lubricated and love being on your knees…" Miyoko sighed in remembrance.

Jakotsu got up and straightened his outfit. "Fine, me and Carlos can share, but he better look out. Tonight's my turn."

* * *

Kouga left her bed and got dressed. He didn't know why this was so hard. Why'd it have to be this way? He said he loved her and would do anything for her. He told her that countless times. Now that he thought about it, did she ever say it back?

He looked at Alaknanda as she slept. She'd never told him that she loved him; if she had he couldn't think of it. This couldn't be right. They were together. They were even making love. He thought back on her responses. _Sure. I know. Right…_ Damn, this was crazy. After all this time, Kouga just realized that Alaknanda did not love him. He wanted to wake her up and tell him that he was just being insecure. He put his hand on her stomach. "You know I love you both right?" His son was always moving, always kicking. "What has mommy told you that she hasn't told me?"

Alaknanda woke up and notice Kouga looking at her perplexed. It was just the hormones, but she was upset that he was looking at her that way. "What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Kouga, it is too early in the morning for this." She rubbed her belly and closed her eyes.

"Alaknanda!"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Why is is so hard for you to say it?"

"Why do you say it like you mean it?" Kouga looked at her confused. "I asked you one thing: get out of the gang. I didn't ask for money, clothes, or protection. You couldn't do that one thing for me so no. I do not love you. Attracted to you, yes; care for you, yes; but love, no." Kouga began gathering his things. Tears clouded Alaknanda's eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"So you decided…" If he decided, then the best time to cut their ties was there. "You chose them over your flesh and blood!" Without meaning to she bursts into tears. Kouga looks at her for a moment before leaving. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She shouted after him.

From that moment, she decided to go it alone. She continued to go to school as normal, but surprisingly Kouga never came by. She realized Kouga really did make his decision. He did not choose her and her son and it hurt. Talking to Rin didn't make her feel better. There was a lot going on in Rin's life. She was excited to know that she missed her period. This was a wonderful time for her and her husband (she and Hojo married after two months of dating), Alaknanda was messing it up. Miyoko had her own share of problems. She started getting nightmares about her sister's kidnap and rape. She wasn't going to add her problems to it.

"Kouga Junior" kicked today more than usual. Alaknanda joked that he was claustrophobic; she doubted it, he was overdue. During class she left thrice to use the bathroom. Her fourth trip the professor told her not to return. Aki laughed, but Alaknanda could always borrow notes and a recording from another classmate. After class she told Yura what was happening.

"You're 41 weeks right? Plus you're huge; no doubt he's mashing your bladder."

"He won't stop moving…" Alaknanda got scared. "What if he got his cord caught around his neck!"

At first Yura was going to laugh, but she notice Alaknanda was near tears. "Come on, are you really that worried?"

"Yes, I don't want to lose him."

Yura looked at her watch and walked Alaknanda to her car. "Let's check it out."

Alaknanda prayed on their way to the Natal Hospital. Nobody was there so she was examined as soon as they arrived. "Well Miss Mehra, did you know you were in labor?"

"Labor?!" Alaknanda rubbed her stomach. "Isn't it supposed to hurt?"

"The last stage, yes. I hope you have no plans because it looks like your night's set."

Alaknanda got scared. "Yura?"

"You want me to call Kouga?" she asked

"Yes; and if it's not too much, can you stay with me?"

"…okay"

**Nineteen Hours Later…**

"Oh GOD! I change my mind! I want the epidural!" she screamed

"You're almost there Mehra-san" Hojo coached her

"Go to hell!" she looked at Yura "Yur-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shit that's sick!"

"Where's Kouga?!" Alaknanda asked frightened.

"Um…"

Alaknanda threw her head back. All this talk about love and happiness-he didn't love her. All those pretty words and empty promises. Well fuck him! She didn't need him! Alaknanda felt tears trickle down her face. It was a lie; she was scared. Now she needed him; and where was he? Knocking up some other weak bitch that dare fall for that smile.

"I see the head."

"Does he have hair?" asked Yura She went to see. "My God! Alaknanda your kid has a whole mess of hair!"

"Here he comes, Mehra-chan"

Yura came back up to her and wiped Alaknanda's face. "You're hair's wet. It looks so bad."

"Fuck you!"

"If you did we wouldn't be here." Yura joked, but looking at Alaknanda's death glare she stopped.

"Here we go. It's a boy!" Hojo said crying

Alaknanda felt a mixture of relief and nausea. She looked back outside the door and noticed Kouga standing there. Tears trickled down her face. She reached out to him. "Kouga-" He looked at his son and back at her. He shook his head and left.

**(A/N) Originally, Alaknanda was created to be Miyoko's friend that she occasionally talks to, but that changed when she was in a lemon. Then she was going to be Sesshomaru's mistress that's killed by Naraku or Hiten and outrages Sesshomaru to join the guys in the hunt to kill him, but I'd rather Sesshomaru stay monogamous now. The baby's name is Kouga Tariq Mehra-Nobumoto. He looks EXACTLY like Kouga just with brown eyes.**

_**Next Chapter- Things aren't always how they seem.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 30: Countdown

Miyoko had set Mukotsu on a dating website. According to her, his true love was out there, and the internet allowed him to look everywhere. She had him use his real picture so any hits he received would possibly be the one. And love him for him.

It was a foggy day and Mukotsu had just finished checking his email. His house protected him from any intruders. He was impervious to poisons. He wondered what changes he'd have to make when he got married (ID Number: Misty2523 looked promising). Mukotsu looked behind him. It must've been his imagination. He had a feeling he wasn't alone. Kind of nervous he turned on a light and logged off his computer. He jumped out of his chair and went to go drink some spiked coffee and head to bed.

He went to the kitchen made the coffee, there was some milky residue in the cup, but he ignored it. He put a shot of liquor in the cup and slowly drank it. Moments passed, Mukotsu still felt fine, he debated whether or not to get a second cup. Suddenly a rope was lassoed around his neck. The stranger pulled.

"It would've been better if your fat ass would've just died from the arsenic." a gruff voice said behind him

"Wha-gickkkkkkkk" was all Mukotsu could say as the mysterious guy dragged him through his house into his bedroom.

His computer was set and his webcam was on. The mystery killer turned Mukotsu around. "Have you ever had a love one to watch you die?" he said. "Paybacks a bitch Bankotsu."

"I'm Mu-ggaaaaaggggggggggggggggg"

"I know who your ugly ass is." he said "I'm starting from the bottom to the top. See that camera." he pointed "Two people are getting that feed. Bankotsu and Misty2523."

Mukotsu started blubbering. Not Misty2523! "Nooooooo!!!"

"Heh, heh, heh, Shut up!" he barked. He hung the rope on a light. He raised Mukotsu high and tied it to his computer desk. He ignored Mukotsu's squirming and adjusted the webcam. He got in front of the webcam. It was Inuyasha's face! "I'm fucking coming for you, Bankotsu."

One down six to go…

* * *

Miyoko was dragging; they buried Mukotsu yesterday. She couldn't shake that image out of her mind. The look in Inuyasha's eyes, the sound of his voice… He was coming for the Shichinintai. Did that include her? Her dad was deranged. Why, she did not know. Could he actually kill his daughter? What did Bankotsu do that set him off like this?

Another thing that caused her mood was the wedding. It was pushed back to May. Part of her was happy that he still wanted to marry her, but another piece of her worried that there would be another delay.

Bankotsu seemed to be the only on unfazed by Mukotsu's death. He continued life as usual after paying Misty2523 compensation. Miyoko came in after her walk.

"Woman"

Miyoko cringed and came inside his office. "What"

"Why are you so worried?" Bankotsu asked

"My father murdered Mukotsu, you heard him. We're next."

"I've never lost a battle."

"Neither has he."

"Then our battle will be interesting."

"Bankotsu" she never showed weakness to anyone. "I'm scared."

He looked her straight in the eye. "You're with me. I will never let anything happen to you. You believe that don't you?"

"It's not me, I'm afraid for."

"Hey, hey! Look at me." He pressed his forehead on hers. "I'm not going to die."

Miyoko smiled and kissed him. "Yeah because I won't let you."

* * *

First Kyokotsu, now Mukotsu. It sucked. The Band of Seven was now at six. His worrying was stupid, there was no way a half-breed would kill him. Suikotsu got off at his usual time. Late… He hated being an ER doctor. He hated doctors, period. After work he went to the usual bar for his usual meal, but it was always the highlight of his day. What got it pumping was his pretty waitress. He knew her by her straight hair and gorgeous, but tired eyes. At first she was scared of him because she knew who he was, but now they chatted like old friend. He considered going further, but after Mukotsu's death (she was his date to the funeral) he decided it wouldn't work. Sadly they were just friends.

Another development for Suikotsu was the brat. Unfortunately her aunt had a heart attack leaving Kimberly to live with her next-of-kin. Damn it, he really didn't want to do it. The feeling was mutual. Every time they spoke, it ended in an argument especially when she met his wannabe-girlfriend. Suikotsu's life sucked. He hated his job, hated his kid, was suddenly single and was targeted to be killed.

He drove into the driveway of his beautiful Spanish-themed condo. He didn't say anything to the girl lying on the couch. "I'm going out" she announced

"If you can get yourself out the door, I don't give a fuck." Suikotsu didn't order ramps or anything wheelchair accessible

"You're such an ass."

"Hey girl, watch your mouth."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She lifted herself onto her chair and wheeled herself outside. She got off and tossed the wheelchair off the deck.

"Are you crazy?! Do you have any idea what that piece of shit costs?"

"You're a doctor aren't you? Just buy another!" she yelled back lowering herself down the stairs. "But you aren't much of a doctor so you'll just have to borrow one."

"That's a common misconception that doctors are rich."

"Doctor? Did I call you that because you're not. You're a bone that's all you'll ever be. The destroyer of lives. You ruined my life!"

"Shut up!" Suikotsu said having flashbacks.

"Don't wait up!"

"Don't come back!" He slammed the door.

Kimberly flinched from the sound. She couldn't believe it. Didn't he know what today was? The bastard just took it all in stride. She couldn't even visit the gravesites today because she was here living with him…or she used to live with him. Whatever, she didn't care. She wheeled herself through the crowds until she found herself alone at a river. She pulled herself off her chair and laid on the grass. They stars were bright tonight. Usually the bright lights of the city dimmed them, but it was perfect tonight. Kimberly started crying. She was so alone. She had nothing! No mother, no father, no annoying little brother. KJ used to play baseball with her gymnastic metals. She'd give anything for that to happen again. She rolled over and went to sleep.

"Hey girl, whatcha doing out at night alone?"

Kimberly woke up. She was surrounded by four teenagers. She had a bad feeling. "N-nothing, just stargazing"

"_Stargazing_?" The one in the baseball cap sneered. "What a loser"

Kimberly knew she was in trouble. She edged to her chair. "Where do you think you're going?" the tomboy said stepping on her hand. Kimberly heard her fingers pop.

"Let me go!" Three of them started kicking her. The girl in the skirt laughed. "Stop! Please!"

"Stop! Please! Ha ha!" the one in the ski cap mocked

"Oh gosh she's crying!" The bystander laughed

"Help!" she screamed

"You want help?!" the boy in the baseball said grabbing her face "Nobody's coming for you."

"You don't know who I am, my dad will kill you!" Kimberly cried with false hope

"Then we'll shut you up before you can tell." The boys grabbed her ankles. The girls grabbed her wrists. They swung her.

"Somebody help me!" Kimberly screamed

They let go. Kimberly was flung into the river. She landed with a big splash. Kimberly sunk as soon as hit the water. She flung her arms wildly trying to get to the surface. Kimberly's right hand wouldn't move. Her lower half was too heavy. Kimberly's vision started to fade. Before she blacked out, she felt someone grabbing her wrist.

* * *

Ginkotsu chased that same stupid girl off his property. Sick bitch… Cho was only four; she seemed to follow him everywhere since he saved her from falling out of a tree. It was just reflex; he wouldn't do it on purpose. As if her kisses of appreciation wasn't enough. Ginkotsu sat in his yard waiting to chase her off again, but she didn't come back. That was too easy. Cho usually came four times. That was when Ginkotsu heard a crash. He tottered to the source and found his window busted out. Scattered between the glass was a note. Ginkotsu used his claw and brought it too him.

_If you want nothing to happen to the girl, come to Renkotsu's shop alone in 30._

Damn. What an inconvenience, but kind of convenient still. Renkotsu had the place wired and on surveillance. Why would the crook met there?

* * *

Kimberly awoke on her side. Suikotsu threw a towel at her. Kimberly's words were strangled by tears. Her father hated her, why would he…? Suikotsu took off his metal claws and took her hand. "This'll hurt." Kimberly screamed as he jammed her fingers back into the sockets. Kimberly started coughing. She remembered what Suikotsu just did for her and hugged him.

Suikotsu didn't know what to do with her newfound affection. Hell, he didn't know what came over him. He followed her awhile after she left and found her by her screams. Then he just snapped. He hugged her back. Kimberly cried on his shoulder. So much she wanted to say, but nothing would come out.

* * *

Ginkotsu came into the shop to see Inuyasha sitting on the table with Cho in his arms. He covered her mouth but her eyes were wide open. She screamed, but it was muffled.

"You know, it was hard searching for someone who cared about you." He laughed sinisterly. "After all who would care for a freak like you, but I was wrong." He played with Cho's hair. "Children are so innocent. She loves you despite the hideous contraption you are." He looked around. "That arson bastard must like you somewhat. He spent so much time making you."

" mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ttttttthhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeee ." Ginkotsu said

"So you care for her, huh?"

"Nosshh" he exclaimed as he shot out his claw and flung Cho out a window.

Inuyasha smirked. "You are a sick bastard."

Ginkotsu knew he hurt Cho; but, it wasn't grievous. She maybe had a concussion and broken bones, but she wouldn't die. Staying here meant she would die.

"Well, I came here to do a job" He pulled out a flamethrower. "and I'll do it." He ignited the torch and turned it on full blast. Ginkotsu's metal ropes were lost in a wave of flames. He smirked as the light beamed. The shadows added to the darkness in his eyes.

Ginkotsu's body was melted into place, his head burned severely. Inuyasha's shirt rode up as he took off the flamethrower. He pulled it down as if to cover his back. He just laughed as he grabbed a crowbar. He twirled it and swung it across Ginkotsu's head. He heard a bitter crack and left as Ginkotsu's head rolled down his metallic body.

**(A/N) February 17****th**** means something to me so I couldn't have them marry that day.**

_**Next Chapter- Renkotsu and Miyoko watch Inuyasha's murders. Bankotsu visits his father. Suikotsu gets a visit…**_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 31: Oversight

Suikotsu came to the bar in low spirits. His waitress came to him. Without warning he grabbed her body and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked surprised

"Just in case something happens to me-"

She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know the Takahashis?"

"Yeah but" he rubbed her face.

"Inuyasha is killing us off one by one." Suikotsu explained

"Inuyasha?" She started to panic "Please say this is a sick joke you're playing to get me to date you." Suikotsu shook his head. Her heart broke. "You can't die."

He kissed her softly. "Look, I want you to know one thing. The time we spent together, I wouldn't change it of anything."

'I have the worst luck with men.' "Wait!" she called out as he left "He owes me a favor. Take me with you. I could ask him for your life."

"It won't work."

"Inuyasha has scruples. I know him! This could work. Let me try."

Suikotsu thought about it and took her hand. It was worth a shot.

* * *

Suikotsu caught Bankotsu before he was about to leave. "Big brother"

"You got to make this quick, I got something to take care of."

"After we take care of Inuyasha, I no longer want to be a Shichinintai."

It was an awkward pause. Bankotsu shrugged. "Okay"

Suikotsu stood there dumbfounded. "Just like that?"

"Whatever you want, I don't care. Hell I'd even help you."

"Big Brother if there's a catch let me know."

"No catch, not even a small one." Bankotsu got in his car and rolled down the window. "You're doing this for a woman aren't you?"

Suikotsu shook his head. Bankotsu shrugged and drove away. "You're wrong big brother."

_He was doing it for two…_

Bankotsu drove and finally reached Sapporo. He parked his car and went inside Miroku's seaside home. "If it isn't my boy. I haven't seen you since the engagement. Are you treating that lady right?"

"I treat her well in and out the bedroom. She isn't my problem. Her dad is."

"Inuyasha? I thought he backed off."

"Killing Mukotsu and Ginkotsu isn't my idea of backing off."

"Sorry to hear that." Miroku rubbed his chin. Something about this didn't seem right.

* * *

Miyoko came to Renkotsu's shop and walked to his back room. "I want to see It." she demanded.

Renkotsu dawdled. Bankotsu's threat came to mind. "I'm not sure. I don't think you should see it."

"Just let me see the damn recording!" she screamed. This had been eating her. She went to the hospital and watched over the girl. Renkotsu took care of everything, he felt compelled. Out of everybody he was closest to Ginkotsu.

"It'll disturb you just as it disturbed me." He hated Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to die for that. He looked at Miyoko in a different way. Knowing she came from that man…he didn't like her very much either. AT first he thought of her as a little sister, but now her presence bothered him.

"Renkotsu, play It." she demanded Renkotsu was silent as he put the tape in. Miyoko was impassive as she watched it. "Again" she demanded. She watched it eight times. "Pause it!" Renkotsu complied. Miyoko got excited. "Look at that. What is that on his back?"

Renkotsu looked. "I don't know some kind of scar or burn."

Miyoko's eyes widened. He saw it too. That meant only one thing…

* * *

Sayo prayed before she made her decision to leave. Miyoko and Inuyasha were fighting about people who were dying and other things. It seemed like every since she came, they fought. Sayo had enough of it. Hiten was her problem, not theirs. She hated how it was affecting them. So she just left. I wasn't long before the sky turned dark. He must've been following her. Hiten grabbed her and took off before she even made it around the corner.

**Meanwhile…**

She sat by Kimberly in silence. She didn't know what to say. Suikotsu was out to tell Bankotsu something. It made her nervous. Every second he was gone made her think… She looked at Kimberly not knowing what to say. She knew the girl didn't like her.

"How've you been?" She asked. Kimberly didn't answer. It's not that she was ignoring her; she hadn't spoken since the accident. "Is something wrong?"

"…"

"I know you dislike me, but we can talk about anything. I know this can't be easy for you and…" She sighed and played with her skirt.

"Aww isn't that touching." he emerged out of the darkness. He looked at them both. "You love her like your own huh? Your son, his daughter. The perfect family."

"Inuyasha!" Her heart pounded. "How'd you get here?"

"Don't triffle with silly matters."

He walked closer to them. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you."

"I've never felt better."

"Fine then let's talk business. Remember that favor?" He looked confused. "The favor! In return for aiding Kouga when Miyoko was taken!"

"So you're my snitch!" He grabbed her face. "I'm going to have to do something special to you."

"Stop it." she said disturbed. "What are you doing?! Don't you recognize me?! It's me Alaknanda!"

"I know your name."

"Why are you treating me this way?" Alaknanda was scared, but not for herself. "Don't you remember what you told me?" He looked at her with no recollection. Something clicked. "You don't remember anything… Who am I closer to _Inuyasha_, Rin or Miyoko?"

"Shut up"

"You can't answer that can you because you're not-" He backslapped her across her face. It took a while for her to compose herself. He grabbed her neck.

"Shut up Alaknanda, you're always getting yourself in dangerous things you can't handle. The Thunder Brothers, the Shichinintai, your pregnancy and now me." He tightened the grip on her neck. "Think of this as your first step in bettering yourself."

Alaknanda pulled up her knee and got him right in the balls. He flinched in pain, throwing her at Kimberly's wheelchair.

Alaknanda ignored the pain and grabbed Kimberly's chair. "I've got to get you out of here right now!"

Kimberly was scared. "But-"

"We can't wait for him to rescue us." Alaknanda ran towards the door. A flash of red, he blocked the door. Alaknanda screamed as he pulled her away from Kimberly.

"You've been a real thorn in my side. I'm going to make sure you don't ruin my plans Alaknanda." He threw her on the floor and stepped on her neck. "Die!"

"NO!" Kimberly rolled into the back of his leg. He turned around and pushed her out of her chair.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Alaknanda tackled him away from Kimberly. Kimberly crawled and looked for something to defend herself with. He pushed Alaknanda off of him and into a corner.

"This is it for you."

"Think again." Kimberly stabbed him in the back.

He turned around slowly. "You bitch."

Alaknanda clasped her hands together and swung across his head. She grabbed Kimberly and dragged her to the backdoor.

He panted on the ground in pain; DAMNIT this only confirmed what Alaknanda knew. Alaknanda! She breeds trouble… As long as he had breath, she wouldn't make it out alive. He cut himself. Miasma filtered throughout the house. Alaknanda wouldn't make it to the door…

Alaknanda stumbled two inches before the backdoor. She grabbed her chest in pain. She couldn't breathe! Alaknanda used her last bit of strength to pull Kimberly; she got on her knees and opened the door. She rolled the unconscious Kimberly outside. She edged to the exit, but stumbled. Her vision faded. She collapsed. She laid there not breathing for a while. Suddenly warm lips touched hers. His strong hands pushed her chest trying to get her heart to start. She wasn't responding and he was getting frustrated. He looked up to the sky and promised he would give it all up if she lived. He needed her to live.

**(A/N) Poor Alaknanda, her life sucks. If she lives I'll make things better for her.**

_**Next Chapter- Bankotsu and Inuyasha meet in person. Final Chapter or set of chapters…**_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 32: Father of the Bride

Inuyasha walked in the house and threw his keys on the floor beneath the table. Something told Inuyasha someone uninvited was in his home. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and opened the conference room. Bankotsu was sitting on the desk with Banryu resting on his shoulders.

"Yo"

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he rammed Bankotsu into the desk. It split into two. Money flew into the air and was ignored as the two men grappled each other. Bankotsu punched Inuyasha off of him and stabbed Banryu into his chair for later use. Bankotsu dodged as Inuyasha's claws tried to rip him in half. He slammed Inuyasha into a wall. Inuyasha's claws ran across Bankotsu's chest and punched him across the jaw when he surveyed it. Bankotsu growled and punched Inuyasha in the gut, kneeing him in the face when he doubled over. Bankotsu knelt down and slammed Inuyasha's face into the floor.

"Who's after Miyoko?" he demanded

"What?"

Bankotsu grabbed him by the hair. "Don't play dumb. I know where your little shapeshifter is. What shit did you get her into?"

Inuyasha elbowed Bankotsu in the neck and wiped the blood from his nose. "I have no idea what shit you're spouting. What trouble did **you** get **my** daughter into?"

"Some shapeshifter killed two of my men and it's on your hands, Inuyasha."

"Fuck you. I had nothing to do with that."

Bankotsu took Banryu out the chair and glared at Inuyasha. "I don't believe you."

"Like I'd touch your pitiful little Band. Why would I want to?"

"Your daughter's a part of that Band."

"No she isn't."

"Are you stupid? Who do you think Kurokotsu is?"

Inuyasha punched through the wall and pulled out a sheathed sword. "Bastard, you got my daughters involved in your shit."

"Bring it Inuyasha" Bankotsu said not caring anymore. "I'm sick of you taking what belongs to me."

"Feh, the money you make is chump change to me."

"I'm not talking about money."

It took Inuyasha a while to figure what he was talking about. Tessaiga slammed against Banryu. "She was mine first!"

"Damn you, Inuyasha!"

"You're fucking stupid; you'd think I'd hire some bastard to harm my daughter!"

"Why else would he mess with us?"

"You said you found the bastard right? Ask him yourself."

**Later…**

The two rivals arrived on Hijiri Island without a problem. "What makes you so sure he's here?"

"Mimisenri knows everything hush-hush. If he says Naraku's on Hijiri Island, then he's here."

"Naraku? Who the hell is that? And how are you going to find him?"

"I'm not; he's going to find me!" Bankotsu raised Banryu and swung it at the bridge. It crumbled into nothing. Bankotsu looked around the foggy island. It looked as if nothing was living.

Despite the obviously loud noise Bankotsu made, nobody came to attack them. Inuyasha sniffed around. "Keep your eyes open" Inuyasha warned. Something wasn't right about this place.

"Worry about yourself." Bankotsu looked around and found a shrine. He walked but so far when a barrier deflected him. "What the fuck."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga, it turned red. With one stroke he dissolved the barrier. The backflow destroyed the shrine, but as soon as it fell-

In a flash of white, something pumbled Bankotsu to the ground. Bankotsu looked at the demon and punched it off him. Slime coated his fist. It made no reaction as it got up and ran back at him. He flipped over it and grabbed Banryu. The demon jumped on his back and tried to bite him. He elbowed it in the face. Closer to Inuyasha now, he clawed at his face. Inuyasha flipped him over. The emotionless demon just tumbled and pounced back on Inuyasha. The demon's mouth began to glow. Bankotsu punched him in the mouth, making him swallow whatever it was that was. The demon jumped on Bankotsu drooling on his face; he socked the demon in the jaw. It ran to Inuyasha. Bankotsu pounced on it and pinned it down.

"Well?!" Bankotsu said struggling to keep it still. "Finish it! Forget benevolence. Play dirty! We don't have time for morals and rules."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shot it in the forehead. Bankotsu let out a small breath of relief. "What you'd think I'd miss such an easy shot?"

"Yeah, I questioned your aim, half-breed."

"Who do you think it was who taught Mi-" Inuyasha looked down at the hole in his gut.

"What the fuck?!" Bankotsu looked around. A slimy lizard was nibbling at the blood on his claws.

Inuyasha growled. "Bastard"

"What an interesting flavor. I can't wait to taste more." he replied.

"Just try it!"

The demon came at Inuyasha in fast pace. Inuyasha dodged, only having his shoulder grazed. It bounced and came at Bankotsu. He caught it, but it slipped through his fingers. Bankotsu shook the blood off his hand and dodged as it came to him again. The demon bounced back. Bankotsu stepped on it. He looked at Inuyasha cockily. "Too much trouble for you half-breed?"

"Feh, it's just a scratch."

Bankotsu lifted his foot to see the demon wasn't there. "Where the fu-" It shot up from the ground and grazed Bankotsu's back. Inuyasha swung Tessaiga and disintegrated the demon in the air. He looked at Bankotsu with the same smirk he'd given him. "Shut up."

They entered the shrine to a man sitting calmly with fur wrapped around him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Crude as ever Inuyasha."

"His name is Naraku. He's a shapeshifter."

"Ah, so you aren't as dumb as you look. Figures you would know, I mean you are the brother of a kitsume, _Ryu_." Bankotsu glared disdainfully. Nobody, but family, lives knowing that name. "Is revenge so bitter for both of you that you'd decide to come together?"

"Nobody fucks with my daughter and gets away with it."

"Oh really? So why is Bankotsu and Hiten still alive?" Naraku sneered

"Damn you!" Inuyasha said swinging Tessaiga. The windscar diverged when it hit Naraku and flew to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu blocked the windscar with Banryu. Bankotsu got from behind it and looked at it. "Stupid dog! You scratched my Banryu!"

"Waaah, Waaah, Waaah, quit whining." Bankotsu punched Inuyasha in the mouth and knocked out a tooth. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Quit whining! You'll grow it back later today anyway…" Bankotsu put Inuyasha's tooth into the scratch in Banryu. He wasn't shocked when the scratch closed and healed. "Nice"

The ground below Naraku began to shake. "Unfortunately for you both, I'm taking my leave."

"Come back here you coward!" Inuyasha yelled using the windscar again.

It ricocheted off Naraku's barrier. It was deflected off Banryu without harm. "Watch it!"

"Until the next time" Naraku disappeared

"Damn it" Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"That answered nothing." Bankotsu complained.

Inuyasha growled. "It proved I don't know the bastard!" Bankotsu pointed Banryu at him. Before he could challenge him they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Inuyasha's eyes went red. "That was Sayo."

"How do you know?"

"I know my own daughter's voice!" It happened again. "SAYO! I'M COMING, SAYO!" Inuyasha ran towards the mountain as fast as he could. Bankotsu tailed after him. Inuyasha jumped up the mountain. Nothing could stop him. Bankotsu was behind him climbing at a fast pace. Inuyasha arrived to Hiten with Raigekijin pointing in her back. Her clothes were ripped off. She was bruised around the arms, waist and neck. Inuyasha lunged for him only to be deflected by a barrier. He pulled out Tessaiga; but, even red Tessaiga wasn't strong enough. He would use Kongusouha, but it could hurt Sayo. It was the same for Mediou Zangetsouha. Hiten smirked at Inuyasha. He knelt down and pulled her hair to reach his face. He forced his lips on hers. Tears sparked in her eyes as he kissed her; she screamed when the kisses turned into bites.

Bankotsu eventually got there. He looked at Hiten and his position on Sayo. He rushed at him with Banryu and was deflected off. "I should've made sure you were dead. I'm going to tear your skin off and feed it to my dogs."

"When I get in there Hiten, I'll break every bone in your body, shit on you, and light you on fire!"

"Heh, heh, heh… You two are so violent." Naraku appeared before them protected by the barrier.

"Get out here you coward!"

"Call me what you want, Inuyasha. All you have is words isn't it?" Bankotsu's anger began to surface. His blade began absorbing all his hatred. "Getting mad, _Ryu_? You have no place to judge."

"Damn you to hell. I am not despicable like that."

"Miyoko is right, you are a liar. You kidnapped Miyoko, slapped her around, starved her, and made sure she had no other suitors. What makes you better than him?" Inuyasha turned to Bankotsu and punched him in the jaw; he stood over him in anger. "Sure you didn't rape her, but you and Hiten are still the same."

"I am not like _him_."

"Sure you are. All of you are. It's the same story, different people. Take Kouga and his bitch, he never hit her or kidnapped her, but he did fuck her regardless of her refusal. So why is he better than Hiten here? He's a rapist too. Heh, they resemble Kikyou and Inuyasha." Inuyasha began growling. "She wants him to give up the criminal field before something bad happens (too late) for the sake of their child. Sound familiar Inuyasha? Now they're miserable just like you and Kikyou."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarls trying red Tessaiga again.

"Suikotsu is also like you Inuyasha. He has a daughter he can't connect with after a tragedy. Look at Hiten ravaging your pathetic daughter. Enjoying the sight, Bankotsu? She looks so much like your fiancée…"

"Shut up…"

"Why are you mad, Bankotsu? Hiten took back his woman just like you did. Yep, took her away from her loving family for personal gain… Who am I talking about?"

Bankotsu swung his halberd over his head. A red ball of energy formed and circulated. Bankotsu flung it towards Naraku. It hurdled towards him with power collecting by the distance. It hit the barrier and stayed there. The barrier bended and sizzled. The ball of hatred lost its energy. Inuyasha growled and ran into the barrier. It sizzled and burned, but he wasn't being deflected. He continued forward feeling the worst her ever felt. His stomach was queasy, he was lightheaded, and his skin felt like it was going to rip off. He went through it. Tessaiga reverted to a dull blade. His ears were human and his claws were gone. He was human. That didn't matter. He ran straight for Hiten and pushed him off Sayo. He tackled Hiten to the ground. He began punching him with lightning speed. Hiten grabbed Raigekijin and electrocuted Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed the sheath of Tessaiga. It shielded him from Hiten's lightening. Sayo sat watching in fetal position.

Bankotsu pushed through the barrier. Banryu, which was now demonic, had to be left behind. He went straight for Naraku. Naraku shot his tentacles towards him. He dodged them and jumped on one running up it to get closer. He was going to snap his neck. How dare he compare him to Hiten.

Sayo watched both of the fights and stopped crying. Her eyes were blank. It was if her soul left her body. She lay there motionless for what seems like hours. Then her body rises. She grabs Hiten's pike. Hiten and Inuyasha look at her surprised. "Lay yourself back down, vixen." She doesn't let go. Hiten generated electricity, but it does phase her even when he turns up the amperage. She takes the pike and stabs Naraku through his heart. He falls down dead. Sayo turns her dead eyes to Hiten. She pierces his gut and rises up. She cuts around his heart. Through will lightening sparks through Raigekijin. She slices at Hiten. It burns as she cuts. She winces as she mutilates him. Then she stops, suddenly. Sayo thrusts the pike in his slow beating heart. Still emotionless she raises her hand to the barrier and it disappears. She chokes on tears; before letting out a loud wail. Inuyasha embraces her.

When Sayo was silent Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha "You have your phone?"

"Yeah so?"

Bankotsu took it and punched in several numbers. "Miyoko…"

"_Bankotsu why are you on daddy's phone?"_

"Long story. Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine. I'm at Renkotsu's at the moment. Guess what? Daddy isn't the one who killed Mukotsu and Ginkotsu."_

"I know."

"_You know?"_

"Yeah, stay there. I'll be over there soon."

"_Okay, I won't move. Love you."_

"Love you too."

Inuyasha stared at him as he tossed him his phone back. "…you care for her don't you?"

"I love her." he admitted

"…then she's yours."

"You're stupid for giving her to someone like me." Bankotsu looked at Sayo's attempt at a smile. He nodded back. Then he smirked and looked back at Inuyasha. "I didn't need your approval."

**AFTERWARD…**

It was a traditional Shinto wedding. The vows were altered for Bankotsu's religious views. Takahashi Manor was filled will guests and friends attending this momentous occasion. The reception was the most exclusive party in Japan as expected, after all this was the wedding of Inuyasha's youngest daughter.

Miyoko went inside the manor to find her sister sitting on her bed deep in thought. "Sayo, are you okay?"

"Just thinking" she sighed honestly. She rubbed her stomach through her red maternity gown. She was pregnant; the baby was the only thing that allowed her to hold Raigekijin without being harmed. "Are we happy?" She looked at Kouga and his date, Ayame; and, at Alaknanda who became Suikotsu's fiancee.

Miyoko held her hand and kissed it. "We're in the pursuit of it." Together they walked back to the reception.

When they returned, they began. Bankotsu sat with his beautiful wife and stared into her eyes. She was so beautiful, especially today. Cherry red lips, light lavender shadow, faint pink blush… And she was all his. He no longer had doubt about the day of Sayo's barrier. Hiten was Hiten. He was Bankotsu, a totally different person.

Miroku tapped the champagne flute and got everyone's attention. "It's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ryu Nagamasa." He paused for applause. "Yeah, congratulations son on your new and might I say gorgeous little wife. It seems like only yesterday that you were running throughout my house causing mischief and even though that much hasn't changed, I'm so proud of the man you've become. And to my new daughter in-law, you know you can come to me for _anything_, anytime, anywhere." Miyoko laughed as she laid her head on Bankotsu's shoulder. "I leave Ryu in your hands. Welcome to the family!" The crowd applauded and raised their glasses. "And now the father of the bride and _the one who's paying for all of this_ will say a few words."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku as the spotlight was unexpectedly put on him. Miyoko looked at her father and smiled. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to kill that damn hoshi…" Miroku grinned. "You know I love you kiddo and I ain't one for words." _'It's okay.'_ she mouthed. "…you always surprise me. I never would've thought you'd marry one of Miroku's boys." He looked at Bankotsu. "I guess you could've done worse." He ignored as Bankotsu mouthed, _'Fucking dog.'_ "And to your new husband, keep my little girl safe and I'll try to tolerate you." He cringed as he muttered.

"_Welcome to the family."_

**(A/N) Obscenity is over. I like it better how it is revised. The ending isn't confusing and flows better. REVIEW!**


End file.
